Tell Me Your Name
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: An agent with a mission. A drunk woman with a goal. Who will be the first one to succeed? OOC. AU. Mature. Shizuru x Natsuki.
1. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Shiznat. I'm only kidnapping them for my own playful imagination. Don't sue.

For goodness sake if it's not your cup of tea, kindly close your eyes.

* * *

**First Contact**

* * *

"Crimson, do we have deal?" An uncertain voice can be heard from the receiver of a public payphone. The receiver which I held timidly with a tissue paper; flu season or not, I have to be careful.

"Yes, yes," I replied hurriedly. To be honest I just want to get over this asap. This would be my final job, hopefully, and I'll go off radar. "I snatch the girl, meet you at warehouse 8 by the docks and you give me the file. Simple."

A chuckle with an English accent can be heard booming from the booth. Seriously? Did this guy think I'm _bloody _making a joke?

He is still laughing after five seconds – a time frame wherein I could already kill the three people gawking at me outside the booth. I am not being paranoid. I know they are looking at ME. Who else would they be staring at? The smeared statue of a dead hero that can be clearly seen a couple of steps behind the booth? No, it must be the pauper who is slowly cruising his way towards an empty bench which is right beside my current cell? Or is it possible they find it odd that a lady wearing a red cocktail dress is using a payphone which has been labelled 'Out of Service'?

Yes, I think we have a winner.

I gently touched my right inner thigh to check Micron I, my newest _acquired_ knife - do not ask how, for your own good. I am sure it's still there but feeling its cool metal relieves my instinct to commit a mass murder during New Year's Eve.

No, I am taking a new leaf. Next year would be different. Besides, torture is much more fun.

After recuperating from his own hysteria, the man stated, "She is the daughter of a diplomat. She will be highly guarded like his father. No make mistakes, Crimson, I'm not insulting you I'm..."

"Ara, ara, you are clearly insulting me Mr. Foss." I snapped. The thing I hate the most with clients is when they say how dangerous the target is. Without you knowing it, you'll hear a bunch of precautions for the mission from their evil mouths. As if they are concern for your welfare. I'm quite aware that they do such ridiculous measures to assure the success of _my_ job. Irritatingly enough, as far as I know, _their_ job is to give me the mission and _I _finish it. We are not a team to discuss or brainstorm. If that were to happen I wouldn't be surprised if someday a client would ask me the specifics on how to kill their spouses over a luncheon meeting.

_Right. _

Where exactly did I put my Glock 17? I have this increasing urge to put a bullet in the receiver to send a message: _Shut up_. But that won't do. This a business transaction - a very important one to be precise. No matter what happens I have to acquire that file - Bloody Englishman be damn.

Come to think of it. I could simply track down this phony man and steal – no, I meant acquire – the file myself without doing his dirty laundry. But then again who needs another enemy? Certainly not me – a new leaf, remember?

"I apologize, Crimson." He doesn't sound like it, but it will do... for now. "I would just like you to be familiarize with our...err..._your _target to facilitate..."

"Shoot. Tell me what you know." I quickly interrupted. I heard a mumbled of some sort, possibly a curse. Who cares?

"Natsuki Kuga, age 17. She is the only daughter of..."

"Anything useful? Perhaps her favorite color?" I snorted, an act which is inelegant I admit. But this guy really needs some serious brain power. Isn't he supposed to be a big syndicate guy from Ireland? With the way he manages his transaction I would think he is the errand boy and not the boss he is making himself to be.

I decided to give him some slack.

"Mr. Foss the name and a picture would suffice. I don't need her profile. Since you've given the name, I'll ask for her..."

This time I was the one interrupted by a sound coming inside the booth.

_~Hello, hello baby. You called; I can't hear a thing..._

"What the hell?" I thought out loud, as I look for the source.

_~I have got no service in the club. You say, say..._

"Oh _that._" Another set of laughter can be heard. "I forgot to mention about that."

I immediately grabbed the mobile phone attached behind the handset cradle before I hear another word from Beyonce or Lady Gaga.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" I demanded. Today is not April's Fool Day and even if it is, I don't have the patience to tolerate him or his obscure jokes any longer.

"Calm down." A tinge of mirth is leaking from the other line. Honestly, I want to strangle someone right _now_. I am not choosy though I would prefer someone related to Mr. Foss or _him_.

"Give me a reason not to hunt you down." I replied rather coldly.

Silence. Good, I managed to send the message across.

That also made him struggle with words. I can't help but smile. "Don't be like that..." He stuttered. "The picture of Miss Kuga will be sent in that phone."

"What? You can't even produce a mere picture of the target?" The idea of waiting for a picture elevates my boiling point. "Don't tell me I have to get it myself?" I asked harshly.

"No – no – no, of course not... The picture will be sent together with her location. Both are being processed as we speak. You'll get it before midnight."

"I'm not the person to be messed with Mr. Foss. Keep that in mind." And before he could utter another word, I left the booth.

I glanced at the unsightly mobile phone and tossed it inside my pouch bag. A clunk was heard.

Ara, it seems my handgun has a new neighbor. I sincerely hope they get along.

* * *

Socializing is not my forte.

Killing and drinking tea, however, is on the top of my list.

Killing _while_ drinking tea? That is doable. Chatting about anything under or above the sun with another human being is on my bottom list, under being nice to strangers.

Hey, don't look at me like that. With everything that I've done or about to do, even I am doubtful if I am a bona fide human at all.

If being human is the ability to do harm towards another for your own selfish reasons, then I guess I'm the perfect example. That or they need to revise its definition.

Even in accomplishing my jobs, missions, tasks, or whatever you want to call them – talking, chatting, communicating and/or other verbs you could think of – is unnecessary. I'm the kill now, and ask later type of human being. It is not crude, it is called being _efficient_. As the matter of fact, I have many, _many _satisfied human beings who can vouch for me though the chance of them saying it to you personally is one in a million or none at all.

Why? Simple. Killer and client confidentiality. Wait, it doesn't sound right. Let's try it again. How about...Gun-for-hire and client confidentiality? No? _Seriously. _People nowadays can be so picky. _Fine. _What do you say to agent and client confidentiality? Sounds good no? Of course it is. I thought of it. And before you get any idea...the answer is NO. I won't tell you what company _I'm from _and besides who are you to ask?

Anyway, I entered a club called Jin. Kudos to Jin – who, I assume, is the owner – for doing a fine job with the intricate design of his building, I could already see five viable exit points– a very important matter to consider for, well, everything. His choice for security is outstanding as well. All six of them appear pretty intimidating enough for a juvenile but to the elite, like me for example, they are merely ornaments or statues with bulky structures. One of the so called guards has his index finger on the trigger with the safety off while talking to a bystander.

_Don't point that to me and I'll spare your life, buddy._

The setting of this club is perfect for me. Like someone has built this solely for my own enjoyment. Maybe this is what they call good karma? Right, as if.

"Miss, your invitation?" One of the ushers with moustache asked.

Moustache, I hate them. Unconsciously, my hand initiated the retrieval of my knife.

"I'm sure the lady could come in without it." A voice behind me said.

My hand gradually retreated to my waist. I turned around to greet the man with my demure face.

"Thank you Mister...?"

"Jin." He replied with a beaming smile that I couldn't help but squint my eyes. Seeing my reaction, he immediately held my right hand and gently kissed it.

I closed my eyes and chanted: _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_...

Or else there will be blood bath before I even enter the club.

The chant was an advice of my ex-therapist whom I decided to let _go _after daring to 'therapeutically retract my past' when I was asking her nicely – I was in a good mood – to give me my medical files. We were standing – technically I'm the only one upright, she was 'off ground' – on the thirty first floor of a hospital. She started sprouting, '_Let's talk about this_.' When I loosen my hold onto her collar she pleaded, _'Please think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy Thoughts. Please!' _which I did and guess what, all I saw was blood. Next thing I knew, I was grasping air.

Oh well.

I tried using the chant again with same results. Luckily, he moved his blonde head away from me before it met my knee. I was thinking of introducing them. Then again, I am here to have some _fun _before waiting for the target's inevitable future.

"Here's your mask, Mademoiselle." He smiled again. The man is averagely good looking although his stout stomach can use a help.

I raised an eyebrow which was not left unnoticed.

"Masquerade theme." He said simply while quickly attaching himself to my arm and guided me inside.

_Happy thoughts_... I started. No, I see blood. _New leaf, new leaf, new leaf_... I see darkness. _Sigh_.

I detached my arm from his hold and inspected the mask. The material used was high class; the design was very detailed with gems and beads; and the color was bloody red. _Perfect. _The mask even fits snugly to my face and from the way how Jin's breathing became erratic I could tell it looks great on me.

A smile crept to my face when I saw the inside. The ceiling seem endless with various trinkets, the seats are clearly both expensive and comfortable, the music is jazz at the moment which made my smile wider, and the people are quite few though they all appear to be from rich families. Aristocrats – more than perfect – for they are snob individuals who wouldn't throw themselves the moment they see you or _me,_ for that matter.

My feet slowly guided me to the bar which clearly hosts the finest beverages you could think of. Jin even boasted that even the heaven's premium wouldn't compare. I haven't had the chance to taste the latter – not in this life anyway – but who am I to resist a sip of something better than heaven?

Before I could sit on the stool near the bartender, someone tugged my arm. Instinctively I yanked my arm and my elbow connected heavily to a bony structure.

"Awww..."

The source of the yelping cry was Jin.

_Oops._

As I intend to stay _inside _the bar I decided to say something appropriate, "What the hell?"

_Okay, not so appropriate_.

But the guy was terribly mad in the head because he said, "No, no, it was entirely my fault, Mademoiselle." Then he motioned some code with his left hand while his right was securely steadied on his broken nose. Someone immediately handed him a cloth and another was yelling at his walkie-talkie, must be calling for a doctor.

"I will be right back, Miss...?"

I stared at him. I must have hit his nose _and_ head. My gaze roamed around to see if he was talking to anyone than me. When my eyes rested on him again, I saw him looking expectantly at me.

_Cripes._

"Mademoiselle?" He tried again.

"Pumpkin." I said briefly and walked away – far away – from him.

Fortunately, I did not see nor hear anyone approaching me. The night is still young and all I want is to enjoy it. But as I sat on an empty stool I heard a giggle on my right. I did not acknowledge it and instead ordered to the bartender my usual.

"Jasmine tea and a bottle of pure vodka."

Thunderous laughter erupted from the position where the giggle was heard which I ignored.

_New leaf, new leaf, new leaf_. I chanted

It didn't work so I said to the bartender, "Ara, ara, I was not aware I made a joke."

The bartender merely smiled in response and proceeded to the back to get my order. Once the bartender was gone I thought I could have some kind of peace.

I couldn't be more wrong when I heard a mocking, "Ara, ara, are you really drinking tea and vodka _together_?"

This time I granted the perpetuator of my peace an audience. I faced the person in question and was mystified by what I saw. From the way how her eyes dilated, I assume she was taken aback as well. I am not certain if we have the same reason but – oh wow – she is _stunning._

I managed to tear away my gaze from those feral emerald eyes framed clearly by a white colored mask.

_Focus. Now is not the time to be fooling around._ I berated myself.

"So..." A husky voice caught my ears. I didn't have to look, I know it's her. "What is your name?"

"Pumpkin."

"So you said to the owner of the club. But really, what is your name?"

"Who needs to know?" I asked, still not facing the persistent clubber.

"Apple. Call me Green Apple." A hand was extended in front of me and I absently took it then retracted it almost immediately.

Weird. I felt warmth in the split second we connected.

"I sincerely doubt that is your name." I smirked.

"Likewise, don't tell me a person with beauty such as yours is truly named Pumpkin?" Another giggle came from her. "That would be such a waste."

"..."

"So..." She started again. Her persistence was commendable. If it wasn't for the fact I wanted to taste my ordered beverage I would have left minutes ago. "What do you in your spare time, Pumpkin?" She slowly lifted her stool and placed it closely from mine. I could smell all sorts of liquor from her breath but the latest would be tequila, based from what I can smell and see on her delicate hand – a bottle of tequila, not a glass, to be precise.

She is obviously drunk and apparently interested with _my_ spare time.

_Where the hell is my drink?_

"Pumpkin...?" From husky her tone became flirty. "What do you do in your..." She sneakily caressed my right arm and slowly blew in my ear. "...Spare time?" Never mind flirty. Now it is full blown seductive. I involuntarily shivered and caught my breath when she licked my ear.

_Fuck. _

I faced her instantly and yanked her hands away from me.

'_Do not start or else I'll ravish you.'_ My eyes said in warning.

'_I dare you.'_ Her eyes seemingly replied back.

She started to move forward again. Her right hand left the bottle of Tequila completely to crawl towards my knee. I caught it before it made contact.

"I watch CNN while drinking tea. Happy?" I blurted out.

A blank face was her response.

_Great, she forgot her own question._

She must have made sense of just what happened for she suddenly removed herself away from me and said, "Crap. I'm sorry!"

Remind me later that tequila can make people Schizophrenic.

"Ara, ara, I'm the one who ought to ask you. Should you be drinking after _that_?" I nodded my head in the direction of her emptied bottles. The amount of alcohol she consumed could have knocked off a decently sized man hours ago. But here she is, flirting with me.

I can't help but laugh.

In return for my innocent observation, I saw her _blush._

_Wow_. _Such a delightful sight_ was my second _innocent _observation.

A perfect specimen has presented itself. It will be such a pity to disregard this I tell to myself. Besides, I am here to waste time while waiting for the damn picture. I briefly touched my bag to check if both items are still there. It would be chaotic if not.

Favorite handgun, check. Hideous mobile phone, check.

After my momentarily lapse, I faced my latest subject who is surprisingly still blushing.

_Ara, ara, did she drink too much or is she seriously blushing because of me?_

Why don't I test then? I smiled deviously while slowly placing my hand on her smooth cheek. Smooth and soft as silk.

Shocked by the sudden contact at first she flinched, and then she gradually leaned her head towards my hand.

And _purred_.

_Fuck._

I gently lifted her head so she could see my eyes clearly. "You're going to be in trouble if you keep on doing that." I told her seriously.

She stopped purring as she looked at me intently. "_That?"_

My eyes were casted downwards and coincidentally, the hand caressing her cheek followed.

This is getting out of hand. Someone or something is vaguely telling me not to continue. My inner soul? Guardian angel? Conscience?

I honestly doubt I have any of those – not anymore. So I decided to give this Green Apple woman a chance to get away. I stood up and sat a few stools away from her. Surely this would give her a clue to back off.

Soothing jazz music changed into ballad. My fondness of this bar is escalating by the minute. Loud bass irritates me to no end. Either silence or light vibes would do. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ambiance.

"Mmm..."

Not again.

"Miss Pumpkin?"

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes to see the same emerald eyes looking at me but this time it seems hesitant.

"What is it Miss Apple?"

She moved closer to my seat though she left a space between us. Good. Safe distance.

The woman inches away from me is not entirely sober due to the fact that she staggers every now and then. I find this highly amusing. I laughed softly. Then I took the chance to quickly scan her fully.

I managed to swallow with difficulty.

The word stunning is not enough to describe her apparently. I only noticed her emerald eyes and silky skin. I failed to appreciate her shiny blue hair. Yes, dark blue. I blinked wildly and even pinched myself but the color is still the same. A blunette. _Wow_. Also the dim lighting of the place failed to illustrate completely her absolutely luscious lips. I licked my drying lips after seeing hers. I checked her ass and bosom – both are without a doubt, mouth-watering. My lips became dry again. Her face and body was covered by earthly things if I remove them... I wonder what heavenly gifts will I discover?

_Ara, ara..._

It was odd that I was able to notice only her eyes and forgot to analyze the rest. Was I bored? _No_. Busy? _Absolutely not. _What is it? _What is it?_ My theory is I was lured by those eyes that everything else was a blur. I was drawn to her without my knowledge. I was trapped.

This is not funny. The last time I was this drawn was with _her_.

"Sakura..." I called silently.

"What?" A puzzled face brought me back to reality.

"Nothing." I said weakly.

"Okay." Her eyes were curious for a moment then became indifferent. Good for her_. _There's no way I'm going to discuss anything about _her _with her.

When I did not reply for a few seconds, she asked, "Did you know..." The shallow shot glass adjacent to her bottle was being filled with tequila by the inquirer. "It's my birthday in a couple of hours." She followed this statement by drinking voraciously straight from the bottle. I could only look at her as she completely ignored the shot glass, full and undisturbed; while she continued draining the bottle as if it was water.

Not again.

"Advance happy tequila day then." I managed to say.

"That's the thing, Miss Pumpkin." She emptied the bottle with a large swig. "It's my freaking birthday and I'm..." Without so much of a force, she put down the void bottle and stared at me. "I'm alone!"

Huh?

I simply stared at her. She looks totally dejected. I hate this. Every time I see this kind of face, I either walk away or raise my gun. Normally, the latter works by draining all color and changing it to a scared, 'please have mercy' face.

When I did reply nor move from my sit, she swiftly lifted the shot glass and emptied it.

If there's an escape pod somewhere. I seriously need it right now. I admit I can be inhuman ordinarily but I wouldn't dare kill a drunk and lonesome girl on the day of her birthday. Plus, it's my free time.

Give me a break.

"Miss Pumpkin, can I ask for a favor?" Her seductive voice is back. I highly suspect that her intoxicated mind is up to no good.

"It depends." I shrugged.

"On what?"

"On how persuasive you can be." I elegantly stood up and without turning my head I said, "I'll see you in a few, Miss Apple."

Even I wondered why I said that. Teasing should not be done unless it is necessary. And the current situation clearly does not call for it – or any attention for that matter – but somehow I manage to do so in such a short span.

Ara... I'll decide later if I'll come back and play with her.

* * *

'This new leaf is quite eerie.' I thought to myself as I entered the ladies lavatory.

Hmm... I observed the pristine walls of the said facility. Impressive. Truly a high-class club. Perhaps I should sincerely apologize _and _thank Jin the next time I see him? Though, to be honest, I wouldn't mind not seeing him, _ever_.

Then again, now that I think about it...I can't recall his face or any physical feature of his. All I could remember were his bloody face and screwed nose.

Oh well...

"How are you, Madam?" A fairly attractive blonde woman in her late twenties wearing an immaculate garb asked. She is standing at the center of the room and behind her are soaps, lotions, towels and other toiletries.

Ara... I have seen a lot of lavatories during my numerous travels. Nevertheless, this is the first time I have seen a personal concierge in the lavatory - a club lavatory, no less. This Jin person must have hit his head _prior_ to our meeting. Everything here is bizarre.

Tsk...tsk...Clearly he is not right in the head.

Seeing as the concierge is waiting for me to react, I casually produced a roll of hundred dollars from the side pocket of my pouch bag, which I did not bother to count, and just tossed it towards the woman. She caught it mid-air.

Before I could clap or make a jest out of her winner catch she immediately started removing her garments in front of me. Again. In front. Of. Me. I was utterly caught off guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

But the woman, whom I initially thought as a mere helper, dismissed my question and continued divesting her clothes until she was nude.

_Wow. _

I stealthily inhaled deeply to hide my surprise. You see, in my kind of work I can practically have anything or anyone. But also due to this kind of work, there are certain luxuries I cannot attain. For example, sleeping soundly at night or day, walking carelessly on broad daylight, having healthy relationships and getting laid. Yes, sadly sex is included. It is a physical need which should be regularly satisfied under normal circumstances. But then again, because of my kind of work, I need to very cautious. I don't need anyone stabbing me at the back while I'm at the verge of climax, nor do I want to suffer asphyxia with my own undergarments, subsequent to an earthly act in which my defences might temporarily decrease.

No, thank you very much.

Hmm...How long has it been? Three months? No. Considering I haven't actively participated in the said act since _her, _I'd say three years. Yes. _Three whole years_.

Now who said I was bitchy lately?

_Anyway_, back to my current situation.

"Madam, where do you want me to be?"

Ara, where exactly do I want her to be? I pondered quite a bit while I take pleasure in this fine scenery. Her curves are all well-refined. Not par to a certain drunk woman from the bar but it will do...

However, before I could even think of a definite answer, someone replied for me, "Outside, now!"

The startled stark blonde and I glanced immediately at the source of the snarling voice. Who in the hell...Then I saw emerald eyes.

_Fuck._

"What are you doing here, Miss Apple?" I asked with a pint of hostility. "Did I not say I'll see you later?"

The woman in question did not even give me a glimpse. She was intently staring at the blonde like a mark to be chopped into little pieces and be burned thoroughly afterwards. Both of her hands were at her side, formed into a tight fist, seemingly white and devoid of color as the time went by.

"I said, out! Did you not hear me, you slut?" She shouted.

For a moment there I thought I could hear static noise in the background. Then I realized that the poor blonde must have been scared to death. I looked at her terrified face and stiffen body. Such a waste. Really. Such a waste.

"Go." I simply said.

Somehow this broke the eerie atmosphere which also freed the blonde from her shock. After recovering momentarily she hurriedly exited the room, leaving me with the drunk, lonesome and now, pissed off and possibly crazy, birthday girl.

Great.

"Ara...You made my toy leave." I said to break another chink of ice forming in the room. I looked at her and saw that she's staring at the door, like she is waiting for the blonde to dare and come back.

"Hey, are you alright?" I surreptitiously traversed the short distance between us.

Wrong move. Because the next thing I felt was my back hitting the marble wall while soft lips ravaged my naked neck. Her left knee violently pushed between my legs while she steadies herself with her right on the wall. And before I knew it, both of my hands were held by her right hand while the left was busy pulling my dress up.

_Damn. She is fast._

If it was _her _then I would voluntarily surrender myself to this...passion. But no it's not _her._ So before it got out of hand I started to protest by saying, "St...op."

Okay...not so much of a fight there. But this Apple woman is starting to grind her knee and I can't lie to myself that I'm feeling relatively aroused. My slowly drenching center can attest to that.

I tried once more. "Stop."

The grinding did not cease. It was quite the opposite, it became _faster_. My hands' movement were still restricted by her hand. I know I can move it if I wanted to. I am a person who can easily dismember a man twice or thrice my size but at this very moment I'm helpless. I was considerably weak especially when I felt her hot breath in my right ear. "Stop?" She inquired naughtily as she nibbled my ear lobe with those perfect teeth. And damn, her hand who failed to pull my dress, focused to massage my breast.

I could feel her grin when she heard me gasped as she gently entered her pliable tongue into my ear. _Damn_. I almost moan. But I _resisted_. I cannot let this continue I keep on telling myself. _No_. But damn, she's making me extremely hot in every capacity.

She must have seen me bit my lips to prevent any _sound _from escaping. She chuckled seductively. Her soft, pliable and oh-so-hot tongue began leaving a wet trail from my ear to the base of my neck wherein she found my pulse point. At first she placed gently kisses around it while massaging with her tongue, then without warning she sucked it hard.

_Fuck. _

"Sto..p..." I said in between struggled breaths. It's been too long...Crap, far too long and I was not aware my defences can be _this_ frail. All I could do was close my eyes.

Then her attacks came to a stop. Even when said I wanted her to stop, somewhere in me – I know – I desperately wanted for her to _continue. _I kept my eyes closed to collect my scattered thoughts.

This feeling...No, it shouldn't feel right because it is not _her _but during those few minutes I forgotten about _her_. I cringed. No, this is not right. This is _not _right. I can't. I won't. I'll never forget about _her._

The bluenette must have sensed my internal dispute because she softly cupped my face and asked with a concern tone, "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Indeed, what is wrong?

"Tell me." She inquired with her lovely voice.

What is there to tell?

"Please open your eyes. Look at me. Please." She requested, almost pleadingly.

I internally debated on what to do. I was afraid that if I open my eyes I will not see desire in those eyes but..._love_. That four-letter word I am frightened to hear, see and most especially, _feel_.

Today or even during ordinary days, feelings described as loathe, disgust, fear, sadness, and other dreadful emotions a human being could muster, I could bear. But love? No, anything but love. Please. Anything _but _love. Somehow it always reminded me of..._Her and my past_.

These feelings are not necessary. It should be expendable, disposable, and forgettable. Nonetheless, here I am remembering and _feeling _it all over again.

_Never again_. Never again.

Still I can feel _her_ caress, touching even my soul. Memories of _her_ lingers, embedded deep within my core. And _her _deep blue eyes, leaving me breathless every single time. Every. Single. Time.

_Damn these feelings. Damn this love. Damn you drunk, lonesome, now hot and bothered, and certifiably crazy, birthday girl for making me feel this way._

The turmoil in me ceased when I sensed her mouth hovering over mine. That's when I opened my eyes and saw _it_.

_Fuck._

Never again I said. Then why does my heart sings a different tune? Why am I overly aware of her hand hugging me close? Why did I think that our body fits like a solved puzzle? _Why?_

Slowly, ever so slowly, she secures the distance between our lips. Her eyes are begging me to respond, and to feel the _same_ way.

_Never again._

I turned my head before her mouth latched completely onto mine.

A loud groan can be heard followed by a throaty curse. One is free to guess who did the groaning and/or the cursing...

"We..._I_...cannot do this." I lamely said.

"Why not?"

"I can't..." My next words were cut short by a soft index finger.

"Hush..._my Pumpkin_..."

She called me MY Pumpkin. _Her_ Pumpkin? Me? I honestly believe that my heart involuntarily did a somersault after hearing those words.

She continued, "You can do _anything _to me."

Ara?

My crimson eyes tried to communicate with her emeralds, beseeching for her to understand. To stay away till she can, and while the lock of the cell which held my true, feral self is still intact.

Unfortunately or fortunately for me, I'm not sure, she didn't get it or she simply ignored my silent plea for she said, "Do not worry. You can hurt me."

Ara... I heard a deep roar behind the cell.

_No_, don't say anything. You are only unlocking the monster within me. No. _Please._

The presence of another left and for a moment I was relieved. Extremely. But when I saw an expensive looking black dress - which incidentally hugged the body of a particular emerald woman I know just a moment ago - flying towards the sink I mentally shivered. I fixed my gaze on the ground.

_No. No. No. _

A pair of sexy black lingerie was thrown in my field of vision.

Fuck._ The lock is coming undone like her clothes._

"Hey...Look at me." I didn't _dare_ move nor breathe after hearing her sultry voice.

Then I heard the sound of her high heels meeting the floor, bit by bit she navigated the space between us. I swear I could sense her sexy sways even I'm not looking. That's how overly stimulated...err...aware I am of her presence.

Damn you again.

"Hey..." She tried again. I didn't respond again. This situation is very unsettling. I can end it either by puncturing her superior vena cava or slashing her carotid artery. Also I can shoot her point blank in the head or put a hole on both sides of her lungs. But I can't.

_Damn. After this ordeal_, I mentally noted, _I will make sure to slice a dozen innocent clubbers and cause a massive food/drink poisoning incident in this freaking club. I won't calm down until I vent it out._

A gently caress directed my inner conversation to the present. "Hey, look at me."

When I still didn't move my head, she cupped my face with both hands and slowly lifted it upwards. I could only gasp in response.

Let's have a cephalocaudal inspection shall we?

As I said, her silky long hair has the most unusual color of the ocean. Her eyes are enticingly rich in emerald hue. _Ara, she removed her mask_. I can now see the exact definition of beauty. Her little nose and ears are just perfect, I cannot wait to take a bite. _Ara. _Those luscious red lips are just begging for me to nibble them.

I looked further down. _Ara,_ _she's nude_. This is what a goddess would look like if she was to undress, I bet. Her yummy looking neck, I'll be sure to taste every inch of it later. I noted her well sculpted shoulders and arms, I intend to embrace myself with those finely structures _soon_. Her breast. _Damn._ I can't help but take a gulp of air. Just by looking I know it is soft and tender to touch, and I am ninety-nine percent sure that those tasty treats would snugly fit in my hands. The said extremity twitched slightly after my admission. I bit my lips. Her nipples are pinkish and taut. I'd kill the president - any president, you name it - just to take a piece of those...Ara, it stiffen even further under my gaze. _Tasty_. I licked my dry lips.

That's when I saw her _blush_.

Ara, Ara...Is it because I licked my lips? Let's test that theory shall we?

Hmm... I stared into her eyes then slowly – oh, very slowly – stuck out my tongue to wet my drying lips, dragging it to almost a minute.

"Agh!"

Did she just gasp?

And _wow, _what interesting color do we have here? Now, now, now, what should I do to hear her _moan_?

"Ww-hy don't you...come here and tt-ouch?"

And she _stutters! _

Who am I to say _no_ to that?

My feet dragged me on her side. Gently I touched her clavicle. She shuddered in response.

"Easy darling..." I whispered to her cute little ears. "I'm not even starting...yet."

"Ah!" Was her response when I cupped her ample bosom. I felt an electrifying surge to succumb myself to this pleasure at this very moment with this stranger whom I don't even know.

_Her name?_ What is her name? I have this burning desire to know.

"What's your name, darling?" I placed my face in between the valley of this mysterious mountain. This mountain I fully intend to know really _well._

I inhaled deeply and she struggled for breath, again. "Your name..." My hands found its way to her perfectly curve back which shivers instinctively. "...Darling?"

"Aa-pple."

I smiled despite her lie. "So you want me to..." My face gradually slid down to her flat stomach and I kissed the quivering navel. "Torture you?"

"Green...A—pple...e." Then I sucked her navel. "Ah!"

"Change your mind?" I teased.

"Aghh...Pleasee..." On its own volition, my hands fumbled her ass. "Please!"

"Tell. Me." I annunciate carefully as I leisurely bend on my knees to meet her burning desire. "Your. Name."

"Aaa—"

I sniffed her scent eagerly. _No, I need to smell her more. _Therefore I decided to poke my nose on her most private and now – very wet – part. Her smell is _intoxicating_.

'I can get used to this.' I thought to myself.

"Mind telling your name now?" I mumbled while my face is still buried to her core. I sense a thick liquid leaking from her opening and instinctively I licked it.

"Shit!" said the stranger.

I yelped when suddenly two strong hands pulled me upwards to face a set of lustful emerald eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked innocently. Afterwards, I licked the side of my mouth wherein some of her essence was trapped. "_Tasty_."

This caught her off guard and I saw her mouth hanging wide open.

I chuckled. "You really are a fine specimen..." I took a step closer and touched her temple.

There it is again – warm and connection. I feel _warm_. _Me_. A person who slaughters before she sleeps. _Me_. A person who lies without blinking an eye. _Me_. A person who can sacrifice others for her own good. _Me_. A person who doesn't feel anything – anything...until _now_. This warm sensation feels so unreal and...foreign.

I never imagine to feel _again_.

"Hey," I whispered tenderly. "Tell me your name."

A pair of emerald eyes widen, probably not because of my question but _how _I asked it. Even I would be surprise because every word trickled with _care_. I closed my eyes. Yes, aside from feeling warm now I care.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The other person recovered from her own shock, she hurriedly embraced me tight. So tight that I cannot help but take another gulp of air.

"Shit." She said again.

_Amen to that._

"Take me." She demanded as she nibbles my ear lobes. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest. The sweat coming from every corner of her body was sweet and salty. Intoxicating. Every part of her is intoxicating. Drawing me, luring me, and connecting me – ME – to her soul.

Is this what it feels like to connect? It has been too long since I had a connection that the mere word baffles me. Feeling it is entirely a different matter.

Without hesitation I plunged two fingers to her opening. All I hear is her cry. All I can feel is her presence. Now, as I entered her slowly I felt an altogether different emotion coming forth.

Hot. So incredibly _hot_. Sizzling. Scorching. _Hot_.

"Plea..see..." She begged.

Does she even know what she asks for? Does she even know who I am? Does really wants _this_?

_Ara...Ara...When did I care of what others want? Yes. I am becoming...human?_

"Please!" She pleads in between pants. I reciprocate by pushing and pulling my fingers back and forth in a delicate phase. She's tight. Incredibly tight as if she's a...

A realization came to mind. _This girl...this girl is... _

But before I could process further she began rocking to meet my thrusts.

"Faster."

And so I did.

"Faasstterr..."

My thrusts gradually increased its phase and turned my head to see her face – mouth wide open while eyes are shut close. _Lovely._ Her hands on my back held me tight that her nails were burrowed into my skin that I can feel it beneath my dress.

I continued accommodating her scorching core while I busied my mouth with another of her scrumptious piece – her neck. My other hand is preoccupied too, trying its best to hold both of us upright in our heated session.

"Ugh...Than..." She mumbled. I paid no mind and carried on with my attack.

"Thank you..." She tried again.

"You don't have to be modest my darling. You're also doing me a favor." I said. But in my mind I said: 'I am the one who should be thanking you, darling. For letting me be connected once again. Me! I cannot but take notice of the irony of it. Of all people...I was blessed with another to be connected again. Thank YOU.'

"No," She attempted to get her sentence across. "Thank you – oohhh! – for...fulfilling my goal..."

Goal?

"...to finally become free. To finally become a _woman_...on..." She continued to pant.

I blinked.

"—my birthday."

I blinked again. Twice. No, make that thrice.

"How old are you?" Despite everything that is happening between us right now. I can't help myself to inquire a vital question. "How old are you?" I asked again when she only responded with a moan.

Yes, she already moaned several times. I take pride on that but this is not the time to gloat. I don't care. For something is bugging me. Something is telling me. _What the hell is this something?_

I lifted my head from her now marked clavicle to ask again, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She simply replied. "Turning eighteen after midnight...Why?"

Now that is a question.

"You are a child!" I exclaimed. Then I saw confusion in her eyes.

Dammit! Everything else is falling into pieces. I see what is _really _going on. She's a minor who managed to get in a prestigious club to celebrate her birthday. And according to her, her birthday wish is to become free and be a _woman_. Dammit! She's really a virgin! She is using me to get what she wants. She only became interested with me because I was conveniently near. A realization struck me. She is willing to fuck _anyone_. Anyone.

'_And now she's thanking you.'_ My inner self snickered.

That's when I felt the breeze forming inside me. _There's no warmth_. Her warmth is fake and induced only by alcohol. _There's no connection. _The bridge is now officially broken...It was never there to begin with. _There's no love. _Everything I saw and felt in her eyes...Not real. Fake. An illusion.

Ara...was I that lonely for me to create a fiction? And was I that gullible to be fooled by a mere child?

'_Fooled! I've been fooled!' _I cringed at my own admission.

All I feel now is anger and the need for revenge.

'I've been toyed with by a child and the worst thing..._I fell hopelessly_.'

"You almost got me fooled, child." I stated, with a seething fury tone.

The said child was startled. "What?"

'Hah! Try again child. I was fooled once but I'm not going to be fooled _again,' _was the instant reply in mind.

The desire to exact revenge multiplied. The fuel to produce fire flowed viciously. The monster within me did not only got out of cell, it evolved to something more frightening. And I can't contain it any longer.

Without a warning I bit her ear lobes as I progressively increase the phase and strength of my thrust. She could only wince and moan in response.

"Tell me your name." I demanded harshly.

"Aa—pple." She muttered.

"Cut the bull shit, child." I demanded once again. This earned me a widen look but I reciprocated it by placing pressure on her throbbing nub using my thumb. The action made her eyes shut tight and she moaned deeply.

"I asked for your name, brat!" I shouted. Her core is starting to seep with thick, musky juices.

"Agh!"

I can tell she's already close the way her inner walls contract, the way it squeeze, and the heat coming from it – almost burning my digits.

Just one more contact to her swollen clitoris I know I could hear her scream for her life. But I wouldn't do that. No. _Not yet._ Until I serve my revenge. Until she tells me her name...

_Why do I even bother knowing her name?_

'To make her life miserable and anyone she knows and loves to _suffer_.' I reasoned out.

_Why?_

"Tell me your name!" I demanded again. This time I entered another finger which earned me another gasp. I can feel her core tearing but I continued my relentless attack. I do not care if she gets hurt; she said it's okay to hurt her. She said it's okay to touch her. I'm doing and fulfilling her wish _and more_.

"Your name!" I asked again and at the same time I lingered my thumb once again on to her clitoris. But just so lightly as to warn her of the inevitable fate unless she tells me what I demand. She tried to make contact by rocking forward but I stilled her movements with my other hand on her hips. She whined. I know I am holding her on the edge. Just a tiny contact and she'll explode.

"Tell me your name!"

_~Hello, hello baby. You called; I can't hear a thing..._

What the hell?

Then I remembered my job. _Damn, I have to finish this_.

"Sorry brat but it looks like your goal will only be half fulfilled." I deviously remark.

_~I have got no service in the club. You say, say..._

The image before me was like a fish out of the water. I can read a big 'no' from her eyes. She needs it. But I won't. Revenge could wait. A job is a job. I'm a professional after all.

_~Wha-Wha-What did you say...Are you breakin' up on me..._

When she realized I'm seriously leaving her on the edge of her climax. She immediately released me from the hug and took the matter in her own hands – literally. I was stunned by her action that I could only stare at this young woman pleasure herself while rocking herself to and fro my hands.

_~Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy... _

"Ah! Ah! Aa—hhh...!"

_~K-kinda busy, K-kinda busy..._

"Apple, stop!" I am beyond gobsmack with the events unfolding before my very eyes. I tried removing my hand but she immediately grasped it.

_~Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy... _

This girl can definitely multitask and without a doubt, hard-headed. I would applauded her actions but I'm angry at her and she could possibly ruin my job.

"My name...is..." She almost choked with her own words.

_~Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy... _

Dammit! It's either I stab her or help her finish before I could answer the damn phone! Seeing it would take a second to accomplish, I chose the latter. And by just curling my digits to touch that sensuous spot she came _hard, _with an answer to my previous question...

She screamed hoarsely, "Na—tsu—ki...Kuga!" And with her admission I could hear people shouting 'Happy New Year!' outside the lavatory.

'...'

_~Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play..._

_'...'_

_Then she passed out._

_~And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh..._

_Fuck...!_

_~You shoulda made some plans with me, You knew that I was free..._

_Fuck...!_

_~And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy..._

_Fuck...!_

_~Stop callin', stop callin'! I don't wanna think anymore..._

_Fuck._

_X_

_X_

_X_

**The End(?)**

* * *

Is it really the 'The End?'

Who knows.

Maybe.

It depends...

Tell me...what you think ;)

FYI: The song is entitled Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce.


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: I could lie and say I own Shiznat but seeing I'd endanger my life for doing so... I won't.

Re-posting this story as I have no c21 for Droplets to publish. In summary: I took a siesta, woke up late...very late, end up reading _Invisible_ by _Inkmstr10_...still reading. That's my excuse. And as my heart is being poked around by a thousand invisible needles by the story atm, I'm incompetent to do anything else. So blame her for being a goddess of a writer :p

And a lot prolly already knows this but I'm going to tell it anyways. I made my account just so I could leave a review for this story entitled **_Inter Nos _**by **_ethnewinter_**. Not only was it hard for me to come out of the shadows (damn comfy), it was also bothersome (nice being able to breeze through and read as I please). For some reason, I felt incredibly compelled to make my own account and leave my sincerest appreciation to the author of said epic story. Truly it's a great read. No, it's not simply great, but the _best_ Shiznat fic there is imho (and if you've read it, I think you'll agree with me). Note that when I landed upon this world of ff, I never knew MH or Shiznat. So you can say that if not for her extraordinary talent, I wouldn't stay in ff nor would I like this fandom. In essence, I wouldn't write for this fandom if I didn't like it. Hence, I blame and thank her at the same time :p

Why explain this in detail? Well, I was hoping one certain individual would finally be convinced... :))

Anyway, to the old readers of this story: I apologize for the delay. My muse for this story has literally went MIA. If you find her, kindly tell her to come back. I dearly miss her. To the new readers: This story is crazy, AU, and OOC so I highly suggest that you throw out your previous concepts regarding Shiznat or else you'll find this (and the rest of my stories) very confusing. If you can't do that, then discontinue reading. If you're still willing to try, then I'm very pleased. And I know this may be redundant but I really hope that you enjoy reading TMYN as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Revelation**

_(Natsuki)_

* * *

Darkness.

All I can see is darkness.

Where am I? The last thing I can recall was drinking at the bar and...and...

_Oh my God._

I remember! Not all of it but bits and pieces. First is the image of a vixen in red hitting the owner of the club with her elbow. Then a series of me and her comes up: me, asking her name; she, avoiding me; me, seducing her; she, leaving me; me, going after her...

Oh...Shoot!

I followed her inside the lavatory and then, and then, we—she and I—had sex! Me and a complete stranger!

Argghhhh!

The events are gradually coming back to me though only in fragments, like flashes of short episodes, but in much better resolution than ten seconds ago.

Yes. _Oh, no_...Yes. Not only did I have myself dead drunk, I also managed to go gaga over a person whom I just met in the club and at the same time, I recalled bluntly surrendering my purity to her.

_I'm so dead._

Okay, hold it right there. In my defence, I was totally out of my wits due to extreme inebriation. Also, she flirted and seduced me back! It would be wrong, close to being a sin if I ignore her advances. Plus, who could seriously resist such beauty?

No one alive.

I am comfortable with my sexuality though I'm not quite certain which gender I'd prefer for a lover. Thus, I read some literatures regarding the act of both kinds. From the way how I almost turned into mush after I came in her hands I'd say I like – _love_ – the same sex one. No need to rethink, phone a friend, ask the audience or whatever. I. Love. It.

The mere thought of her _in _me – oh God – makes me hot all over again. I've never had an experience before so I might not be in the position to say it's the best. But, but, but! Good Lord! If there's anything _better_than what she did, I'm going to sell my soul this instant. For that brief moment of happiness she has given me, I think she definitely deserves an award. What she has done to me toppled all those talk regarding great sex. Because of her, my standards are way, _way_, above normal. Even before my standards for _everything_is high but this time – especially this time – mediocrity is not allowed. Not after I have reached heaven even during my drunken state wherein most of my senses are down. What more if I was lucid at that time?

Oh dear...

The process of being a true woman has been in my mind for quite some time but I never imagine to actually accomplish it on my birthday. I planned and wanted to; however, under no circumstances I would have thought it could really happen and with such a hottie too! All those exhilarating descriptions I've read and heard were not even close to the real thing. It's so_unreal_. Beyond the reach of human sense if I could be perfectly honest. Though I almost did not reach the gates of heaven – almost is the key word – due to the interruption created by the vixen's curse-worthy mobile phone. Good thing I'm such a girl scout...

Really, did I just say that?

I internally cried. The image of my sweet and loving father would be shattered once he got a hold of what happened to me. He'll go berserk for sure. In his eyes, I'm his precious and perfect daughter whose rebellious actions were only due to my late mother's upcoming death anniversary. It's a day after my birthday – cruel, I know – and every single year, a week before that horrible day, I tend to be different from my usual gentle demeanor. One could say I'm quite distant and cold – a demeanor which totally unheard of me, the Miss Congeniality back in school.

Of course my family understands me very well. We all have different ways in how to cope with our loss. My father goes to the beach wherein he met mother, my brother travels to who-knows-where and I isolate myself as I devour all food and drinks imaginable that doesn't contain mayonnaise. We tried doing fishing together last year, a past time we used to do with mother, and unfortunately, it made us even more depress. Ergo our decision to give ourselves a week of don't-ask-don't-tell escapades on our own which includes the day of my birthday much to my stepmother's dismay.

Speaking of my stepmother, she's a wonderful person whom my father met a year after my biological mother's death. She's open-minded and very understanding, characteristics typical of a therapist but really she's genuinely a good natured person in my opinion. I personally like her, not as a replacement for my mother – God forbid – but as a companion for my father who was utterly devastated from the accident. It has been five years since it happened and father would always say he's doing better but we all know that is far from the truth. We always see him stares blankly outside the window pane in his office whenever he thought he's alone.

It pains me dearly to see someone I love suffer. That's why I was glad Kara, my stepmother, is such a positive person to be around with. She helps my father professionally as a therapist and personally as a wife. It's a great deal when I think about it.

Despite all these remarkable points of Kara, my older brother – Natsuo, similar to mine I know – doesn't like her. He insists that Kara's kindness is merely a facade and I should be wary around her. He cannot say this outright to my father, only to me of course, for he doesn't have evidence to prove his suspicions.

Yes, suspicions.

Natsuo – he said that I should call him by his name instead of 'bro' or 'onii-chan' – is an agent of Interpol. He doesn't say what exactly his position is nor shares his experiences, I bet it is classified. Because of the nature of his job it is only natural for him to be cynical around everyone except for us, his family; though not surprisingly enough he does not include Kara. Ever since father announced he is in a relationship with his therapist he became awfully attentive and curious of our daily activities. I swear he can be extreme at times; He even situated a couple of bodyguards to look after me. Unfortunately for them, I care for my privacy dearly and I'm a fast learner hence after five months I was able to ditch them. Naturally they were fired which made me feel bad – just a bit.

For a few months I thought I was free – being a daughter of a public figure doesn't help – from all the attention. Though for some reasons I think I'm being watched again but only this time in the shadows.

Gahh...

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the love and care my family is giving me but more often than not I feel suffocated. It doesn't help that the very day I should be grateful for is the day before my mother's tragedy. Somehow, deep within me, I feel I don't deserve to be watched over. That it is my fault why my mother died terribly.

The morning after my birthday, I had this urge to eat my mother's delicious pancakes with mayonnaise all over instead of butter. Unluckily, we're out of mayonnaise due to our over usage of the said ingredient for my birthday party. After seeing my pout, my mother immediately went out to the local grocery to buy some. She never came back.

_Mom..._

I can't help but berate myself once again. Me and my odd taste. If only I could turn back the time, I'd remove my stupid pout. Then she doesn't have to go out...

_Mom..._

No one blames me. Who could blame a twelve year old anyway? No one.

_No one except herself_.

Nevertheless, father and Natsuo believe it's their responsibility to look after me more than ever. There were some controversies in the past regarding the incident such as it was no mere accident but my father and brother took care of it. They firmly believe that it is better to think of it as an unfortunate event to avoid hostile feelings. My mother would always tell us that whenever bad things occur we, as a family, should trust one another and stay together. We are not to blame others for the mistakes rather help each other to move forward. For any sign of weakness of the bond would only lead to despair and eventually, destruction.

_Sorry Mom but I feel...I know I am to blame._

I am their precious Natsuki, the summer child like Natsuo. My parents met and fell in love during summer time hence their love for the said time of the year. The same stupid time of the year I helplessly want to forget but cannot. Who could possibly forget such period wherein all sorts of memories came about?

_Ahh..._

I groaned. All this thinking of my family and my past made my head pound even harder. Honestly, before anyone could relieve me of this current situation I genuinely wish they have aspirins to share. The knocking sensation gradually became intense in a slow motion like manner.

What am I even describing about? I feel so lightheaded; I need to close my eyes.

So I did.

* * *

I woke up a little later due to a warm sensation enveloping me gently. I flinched involuntarily.

"Stay still." Someone commanded. I felt myself being lifted up.

"What is happening? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked in rapid successions. Not seeing is one thing but being hangover _and_not seeing are entirely different matter to be nervous about.

When I was not answered I tried squirming. That's when I realized I'm tied – both my hands and feet – by a strong material, plastic I guessed.

Guess? Why can't I see anything? I open my eyes, I see nothing. I close my eyes, I see nothing.

_What is going on?_

After pondering different possible reasons as to why I cannot see I concluded that I must be blind. The horror in my face must have been quite obvious for I have heard a light chuckle.

"Do not worry. Your five senses are still intact. I simply tied and blindfolded you." She stated as if it's a normal thing to do. Then she added, "Besides damaged goods are bad for business."

Subsequent to her heartless laugh she continued walking while carrying me. I attempted to untie my hands and failed miserably, I cannot even touch nor make it budge!

"Where are you taking me?" I haughtily demanded. Since I found out she won't harm me I decided to play it tough.

"Missy, don't push your luck. I might not harm you but I can still make you miserable." A serious warning was her reply.

I swallowed my almost non-existing saliva.

The persistent and somewhat brave me tried again, "At least remove my blindfolds—Shit!" She removed it without warning and I honestly believe the sudden exposure of light destroyed my eyesight. It also doesn't help that I'm still heavily hangover. Overwhelming sensations are coming from different directions.

Remind me not to celebrate anything with a bottle of tequila or was it _bottles_?

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said furiously while I fend off the light by burying myself into the closest refuge I could find. Not only did it protect me from the offending light, it also cushioned my scrunched up expression. My, oh my, it is terribly soft and warm almost like...

_Shit._

"For a target you are quite spoiled. Nestling in my bosom usually entails trip to the underworld. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Kuga." The voice said with a hint of reproach and irony.

_Lucky? Me? Far from it, my dear captor._

Afterwards I attempted to calm my nerves by inhaling deeply.

Oh my God.

The smell is vaguely familiar – a hint of vanilla and jasmine tea. Absolutely sophisticated and heavenly...Hold on! Jasmine tea?

I instantaneously looked up...

Oh. My. God.

Red.

All I can see is red.

I fainted.

* * *

Or so I thought.

Girl I couldn't be more wrong.

"Quit the act, brat. You're not fooling anyone." The owner of those pure crimson eyes said.

"Y-ou!" I lamely said.

"Yes, it is I." She smirked.

"Let me go at once!" I screamed while fidgeting under her arms.

"Ara, ara...I highly advise you not to do that or else I might drop you. My fingers can be quite slippery sometimes..." To prove her point – one by one – she gradually detached her finger tips from its hold and before I slid off completely, she caught me again and those same fingers dug into my flesh.

I involuntarily inhaled twice and choke with my own breath.

She innocently smiled and continued walking.

I give up. This woman could torture me with a whip and I'd only scream in pleasure...

_Oh shit. I didn't just think of that._

To top it off, I'm now starting to recall everything. _Everything._ Ever so vividly. I'm even terribly aware of those fingers grasping my hips right now and remembered how soft and slender they were inside my...

_Hell! _I'm certainly going straight to hell.

Without the aid of a mirror or any reflective devices I'm quite sure I am the splitting image of a ripe tomato at this very moment. I have a feeling she'll make fun of me when she sees my current state – I bet with a dozen pair of my lingerie that she already did – that's why I turned away my head to observe the surrounding.

Aside from the obvious darkness of the sky I could see from afar the club where I was abducted from. We're currently crossing a short bridge that will lead to a vast parking lot. I left my beloved Ducati there that's why I'm familiar with the terrain. Momentarily I enjoyed the scenery: lush plants and clean flowing river under the colossal sky which holds at least a million splendid stars. Seconds turned to minutes and I didn't hear anything except for the sound of her high heels. That's when I noticed how awfully peaceful the night is considering there's a crime – hello, I'm the victim how are you? – happening at the moment. Then I realized I'm slightly bothered by the silence, most specifically,_her silence._

_Why do I care if she says something – anything – to me?_

I prevented any ridiculous idea that may form in my head, and instead I subtly gaze my emerald eyes to a pair of crimsons to see her reaction just to find a disturbingly wave in them.

What is that look? I can't discern it... Sadness? _Perhaps_. Hopelessness? _Not quite it._ What is it? _What is it?_

What is it that makes you look so—_vulnerable?_

Oh. That's it.

She's a person who appears to be _longing_for... Longing for what? Or is it a _who?_

_Tell me is that the person who carries your heart?_

Even I am confused with the flow of my own thoughts. I'm absolutely perplexed with my feelings. My heart is gradually changing into a tune unlike no other.

Is it you?

_Is it you that will carry my heart?_

My eyes wanted to ask all these but the crimsons are not paying any attention. Her mind seems a thousand miles away.

_It hurts._

I think my heart hurts because of you._You,_whose heart belongs to another._You,_whose eyes are solely for another._You,_whose lips are for...

Lips.

Now that I think of it, I have never touched nor tasted those delicious looking lips.

'That's because she avoided yours when you tried to capture it.' Someone from my head explained.

_Ouch._

The hammering sensation all over my head earlier cannot measure up to the bludgeoning heart of mine. The tremendous pain in my head seems like a prick compared to my excruciating heart. The light headedness that I experienced not so long ago wouldn't hold a candle to my currently numbed and possibly, dying heart.

"Sakura..." I heard her whisper that name again ever so lovingly.

Is it her? The name you just called?

Is she the one? _Is she the lucky one who holds your heart?_

Even I cannot deny that I'm extremely envious of this Sakura. How was she able to entice a goddess? Okay, not a complete goddess because of her attitude. Still, I haven't met anyone who is this gorgeous. So gorgeous that even the adjective itself seems inadequate. There's no word suffice to describe her.

After a while I heard a click, it seems we have arrived in our destination and she opened something, probably the door. I did not look away, I cannot and I will not.

_I wouldn't dare take my eyes away from you._

Yes, if I was _her_ I wouldn't even _dare_ think to leave this person. I will spend every single second of my time – _of my life_ – beside her. If I can't, I'll do everything in my power to let her know that I'm _with_ her. That she is not alone, wherever she might be. She will never wear that longing gaze. She wouldn't need to hide her true feelings. She wouldn't have to hold back. _If she's with me..._

_Oh my..._

Do I like her?

'Someone like her?' I mentally scoffed myself.

She may be beautiful – sure, perfect in my eyes – but she may well be the devil's reincarnate! For goodness sake, she kidnapped and then threatened to make me miserable!

Is this what they call Stockholm syndrome? Isn't there some sort of time frame for it to be valid? Judging from the events happened to both of us, I could say it's merely hours since we met. It's impossible. In such a short time? Truly impossible. But then again, I couldn't explain why I'm interested with her.

Just interested?

'_No, the moment I saw her eyes I was captivated.'_ I finally admitted.

Now, not only do I envy Sakura, but I also _loathe_ her for simply existing. If she did not, perhaps I might have a chance to snatch some attention of Pumpkin's eyes – those blazing red eyes.

I chuckled softly. Really, she said her name is Pumpkin. Who would ever believe that?

Slowly I reached out my tied hands to stroke her almost golden hair. But before I was able to touch her curly locks, she said. "In you go." I stopped hands midway and returned them to their originally position which was on top of my pounding chest.

_What?_

What did she say?

Before I could ask her what she meant by it, she turned those crimson eyes in my direction. _My direction!_ And she smiled...

Oh shit.

_I am—_

"Behave." She commanded with a playful wink.

Shit.

_I am—_

She suddenly shove me inside a trunk..._Hold on. A trunk?_

I quickly checked my peripherals.

'_Yes, I'm inside her car's trunk! What is going on? But more importantly, why does she have to smile like_that_?'_

And _that_ very same disarming smile urged my heart to complete my previous thoughts.

–_in love with her._

Next thing I saw was darkness.

_Huh?_

Then I heard another click.

_Oh..._

She just closed the trunk.

_Really._

What a way to realize I've fallen in love.

* * *

After weighing my possible actions in this tight space, I decided to just close my eyes and contemplate over what happened not too long ago.

_Great._

Just great. How could I fall in love in my current predicament? How could I fall in love with someone whom I don't even know?

A person who tells people her name is Pumpkin. _Hah!_ _Pumpkin!_ _I'm in love with a Pumpkin!_

A person who is mean and devious. _Hah!_ _An understatement! She's evil! So...I love this evil Pumpkin?_

A person who could possibly end my life. _Hah!_ HAH?

There's certainly something not right with that last statement.

So I did what I thought was absolutely normal in this kind of situation. I screamed, "HELP!"

The response I received was a calm, "Shut up."

A noise being produced by an engine, indicating the start of a car can be heard. _We're moving._

If I was not claustrophobic before I think I am now.

"Help! Help! Heee—lp! Someone!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

No comeback except for the steady acceleration of the car. _We're speeding up._

"Help! I'm being held captive! Please, anyone!" I bellowed another series of pleas.

Then suddenly the car came to a complete halt. My head made contact to the metallic ceiling of the trunk while my back was pillowed by a rather stiff object.

"Oww..." I said weakly as I turned my head to see what is next to me in this cramp space. I thought it might be her killing tools or whatever. After all a person who is capable of abduction could do anything. _Anything_. I blushed as my mind showed me images of our hot encounter back at the posh club.

My blush would have deepened if I haven't seen a pair of bloodshot eyes. Eyes that are bloodshot. Bloodshot. Eyes. Bloodshot. Eyes?

_What?_

The first thought that came into my mind is that my imagination is rather unhealthy. After this ordeal is over, I decided that I will not watch any horror films, drink at the point of lunacy, and hit on hot but possibly dangerous women. Believe me when I say that I will return to my old goody days. No more be free and be a true woman ideas. It may not be thrilling and fun but it was safer by a mile than what I am in right now.

_Bloodshot eyes._

I trembled in the darkness as I close my eyes to remove the horrible image from my head.

"If you don't stop shouting I'll put a rag in your mouth." A stern warning was said.

So I tried rationalizing things to calm my freaking nerves. 'It is not possible, not plausible and definitely, highly unlikely! Besides it is awfully dark in here how could I be sure it's not...'

Then in an instant a ray of light came inside the compartment, we must have stopped over a well lighted area, which illuminated the most dreadful thing I have ever seen. Ever. In. My. Life. Seriously I should also eliminate this curious side of mine if I did I wouldn't have to see _it_. The 'it' is a body of a dead man with bloodshot eyes. Dead. Bloodshot eyes. Dead. Dead eyes. _Dead._

_Oh my...oh my...oh my...oh my..._

"HEEEEEEELLLP! Fucking help me!" I shrieked in panic. My flight and fight instinct told me to wildly throw my fist and slam my feet to whatever object that would make noise. It doesn't matter if it hurts. Truth be told, pain is the least of my worries. I need to get out. I need to get out. _I need to get out!_

"What the fuck is your problem?" She said as I heard her climbed out of the car and walked towards me.

_She's going to kill me._ She's going to kill me. Me. Dead. Just like this man...

Oh no...

My first love is really an evil person. Why do I have the feeling that I'm the unluckiest person in the world? It's not a hyperbole but a simple fact. Yes, a very straightforward fact that I'll be killed once she opens this stinky compartment which holds me and a very dead body.

_Sigh._

It must be rather nice to be killed in an instant. Knowing how you are going to end up won't do any good to your nervous system or any systems for that matter, I'm sure. Just thinking of what will happen, it slowly kills me. Time goes into a slow motion and I swear I could count her foot steps.

Is that my count down?

Everything has been fantastic so far. I have no regrets to be honest. Sure I may have committed some mistakes – specifically pursuing a killer and falling in love with her after – though I must say I am extremely blessed at the same time. The life I have – _had_, after she kills me – is just like a wondeful dream. And like any other dream it seems I have to wake up.

_Sigh._

"HEeeellppppp..." I cried out. Tears started pouring out of my tear ducts. I can't help it. All of my hopes and dreams will never come true. I will never have the chance. Never. Again.

Is this what it feels like to realize you have so much to do?

"Heee—*hiccup—lp..." I drawled oddly. What about my family? I never had the chance to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've given them. I want to tell them I am really the one to blame for the accident of our loving mother and that they don't have to burden themselves anymore because it is entirely my fault. I know they still do for I feel the same. I want to shoulder their crosses with the last few breaths that I have left. I also wanted to thank them for giving me everything a daughter and a sibling could ask for and _more_.

Crap. My tears won't stop falling. It may out best the water flow of Niagara Falls in terms of force and velocity.

"Heee—"

A light. Then I saw a pair of crimson eyes which made me swallow the last letters unconsciously.

"What the hell?" She said in exasperation.

_Huh?_

I am the one who's going to be dead in a couple of seconds or minutes if I'm lucky, but here she is, annoyed in every possible way. What the hell is wrong with her? I should be the one irritated, not her. I never asked for any of this...

'But you did ask her to make you come...' an evil retort from someone inside my head.

_Really._

Are we going to tackle _that_ again?

"Just kill me now. Please. Quickly without pain and not like this guy." I nodded my head to my current trunkmate. I'm tired and I want it to be over.

"What the hell? Did you crack your head or something?" She replied, still annoyed.

"I said, kill me. That's what you are about to do right? Not just like—"

"Shut up." The brunette said in a creepy voice. So I did, shut up.

She continued, "I am not going to kill you. Did I not say before that damaged goods are bad for business? What made you think I'd destroy it?"

"But—but—he is—dead!" I yelled.

"Of course he is. I killed him." She said in a bored voice. Then she checked the time in her classy wristwatch.

"..."

"I'll be five minutes late..." she sighed. "This is not good. So can you shut up and let me drive in peace? If you don't I'll put something in your mouth that originally belongs to _him_." She smirked as she pointed her pretty index finger towards the dead man's tie.

Oh no...

When she saw my stricken expression she immediately said, "Okay, maybe not that. But you get the idea so shut up."

She was about to close the trunk when I said, "Why?"

A confused expression was painted in her beautiful face.

"Why—why did you kill him? There must be a valid reason?" I asked carefully. I did not know the man and obviously, never will, but I feel sorry for him. The death of a person should be justified. Life is precious. It shouldn't be taken so lightly. The guy must have been an evil person, very evil, to deserve such punishment.

"He tried hitting on me." She sneered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exploded as I throw my restricted extremities forward. I want to hit her so bad.

_What kind of reasoning is that?_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted, louder this time. She seemed surprised so I took it as an opportunity to mock her. "You're a monster!"

That got her attention and she swiftly cupped my chin, it stung. "Hah! Of course I am!" She laughed deviously and then added, "He should be thankful...I'm not going after his family."

"Devil! You're the devil!" I spit on her face. The extreme fury in me cannot be controlled, it outweighed the fear.

The 'devil' slapped my face hard with her other hand. After seeing it made a perfect print of her hand she gingerly removed my saliva off her face and licked it. Yes. She. _Licked_. It.

_God..._

Why do I feel like I have just seen the most erotic tongue in the world?

Thankfully before my mind managed to slip back to my sexual encounter with the devil, a seductive voice woke me up. "You may be tasty but I advise you not to do that again unless I tell you."

_Huh? _What did she just say? Was that _foreplay?_

Shit...not again.

I blushed, heavily.

"Ara, ara, such nice color. Red really suits you." The devil said as she leisurely rub my reddened chin.

I became a tomato head again. _Again_. In her evil but beautiful hands.

She gave me a hearty laugh. "You are beyond interesting. I'd take you home if only—"

"Then take me home." Was my immediate response. Don't ask me why I said that. I am starting to lose control. The emotions are surging back in my chest. Yes, I truly hate her for killing a flirty but innocent man. I hate her but I also...

_Love_ her.

She really is my first love, I am now certain. Even after I've learned how evil and inhuman she really is, just one look at her magnificent crimson eyes... I'm defeated. Completely defeated.

Is this how to fall in love? Knowing the bad but accepting it nonetheless?

My previous rationalization became invalid and useless. The rational Natsuki in me converted into the dark side. I hate this. I hate her.

Why cannot I choose a better person to love? Why does my heart have to be so stupid?

"Don't be stupid." My love stated. _Ding!_A confirmation of my stupidity. Yes, I guess I must be stupid.

"I guess I am stupid." I feebly admitted.

"Anyway," she released her hold of my chin. "This will over soon so just sit...err...stay put like a good child, okay?"

"Over?" I asked dumbly.

The devil reverted into her normal sexy self. "Yes, over. You won't see me after this so be happy." She grinned.

Without a second thought I grabbed her hand and yelled, "No!"

"No?" She asked, obviously baffled. Not a surprise for I am confused with my actions and emotions as well. Everything is not normal.

Who cares about normalcy? I want her. _Her_. I want her to stay with me.

So I told her, "Don't leave me." I clutched her warm hands tighter. "Stay with me."

Her eyes widen and she was speechless for a while.

I would be too if someone told me to stay with such passion.

After a while she gently pulled her hands away from my grasp. Then she stared at me with an indiscernible expression. "Saying that won't earn you a seat in front. You are staying exactly where you are right now until we arrive in our rendezvous point."

Huh? _Huh?_

Did she think I'm making a goddamn joke here? That I'm pulling a lame ass trick just so I could sit on a freaking chair?

Now I'm pissed off. So I shouted, "I love you dammit! I'm not—"

"Don't be ridiculous." She said coldly and without looking back at me she closed the trunk.

_Darkness._

All I can see is darkness.

X

X

X

Thanks for reading and till next time.

Side story:

Natsuki: Hey, where's Waki?

Crimson: Why?

Natsuki: That...that...person. Look! *points out manuscript*

Crimson: Ara...ara...

(Natsuki storms out of the office.)

Waki: What's with her? *yawns* She was yelling so loud, I can't sleep a wink.

Crimson: You are in _big_ trouble.

Waki: *scratches head* Huh?

Crimson: *sigh* In our first chapter you referred to her as Natsuki **F**uga. *chuckles* It's **K**uga not Fuga. Silly!

Waki: Ohh..._that_.

Crimson: Ara...ara...it seems you know about it?

Waki: Well yes, an anon pointed out my mistake. It's hard to see little details when you're mentally disturbed...errr...preoccupied...*blahblahblah* Anyway, this *shows a Microsoft word file* is the new script. Hasn't she heard of backspace?

Crimson: *sips her tea*

Waki: How angry was she?

Crimson: *smiles*

Waki: Heyy!

Crimson: We'll see in the next chapter.

Waki: ...


	3. Paint It Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Shiznat. Only the story and the other crap you'll read here.

**A/N:** I am re-posting my stories because I deleted them all. I deleted them because I got mad. I got mad...well, no point telling it again. Anyway, I am not trying to get more reviews because as much as I appreciate them I don't mind not getting one anymore. I am over it. I already have friends here that support and understand me regardless of what I do. I am simply back to share my stories. If it displeases and annoys you in any way...well, that's sad to hear but I won't apologize. As far as I'm concern, I've done nothing wrong...after all I, as the writer, have the prerogative over my stories. Also if you're greatly inconvenienced by my actions, then you always have the option of removing this from alert/favorite/stalker list. I am not great of a writer and I am sure there are other fics that are more worthy of your time. Nonetheless, thank you for taking your time in reading this story.

To the avid supporters of TMYN (esp a hysterical Fractured guy *lol*), I can only thank you all so very much for your patience, but all I could offer for now are the old chapters and my word that I will try. I am not making promises. I know that even my friends would burn me alive if I promise and don't deliver.

FYI: Alternate POV's between Shizuru and Natsuki. It was experimental at first but I got used to writing Shizuru with a song so I continued. It's funny that many liked it and some even suggested songs (thanks, they're noted for future chaps). Anyway, _Paint It Black_ by the Rolling Stones inspired me to write this chapter though I have to say, I liked Siobhan Magnus' version better :)

Now that the explanations are out of the way. Read and enjoy~

* * *

**Paint It Black**

* * *

"_I love you dammit! I'm not—"_

I love you.

'The brat actually said those words to me.' I said to myself as I returned to the driver's seat. After all, the exchange must be made or else all that I've done will be for nothing. I won't allow it to happen. It's for _her_ after all.

Love.

Yes, the word sounds vaguely familiar.

_I love you._

A long time ago I used to say those words to someone dear to me—so long that I no longer know what it actually meant. Now, they're simply empty words that are not worth pondering about. A phrase which can be utilized when one is to seduce a mafia leader or lure a greedy politician away from his bodyguards–nothing more, nothing less.

Yes. I have a job to accomplish. Besides, the brat only said that to spite, to manipulate and eventually fool my otherwise distracted mind.

Focus.

Focus is what I need. I always have it though for the past few hours I seem to get tangle up with the most bizarre scenarios. It must be because I'm close to finding a clue. Yes, that must be it. The mere idea of having even the slightest information regarding _her_ makes me undeniably excited inside.

Finally after all these years I will see her again. The person who saved me from darkness, the person whom I indebted everything I am today will be with me again. Family, friend, partner, and lover–she's all that to me and I cannot lose her—she's all that I have. When I'm not around her my life is incomplete, empty and broken. Cliché to hear I know although with our history it is justifiable.

My childhood is all blotchy and I could only remember the time wherein a person saved me from those men in black suits who were surrounding me. The unknown men kept on apologizing to me for a lot of things I cannot recall. Then they said I'm in danger and that I have to go with them calmly. I don't understand what they were saying at all though I can remember seeing a large raging fire within a distance, and having blood dripping from my head and tainting my kimono.

_I'm bleeding?_

I touched my head gently and as I retract my hand I find that it is covered with blood and wounds.

_What is going on?_

The bald man who was holding me so gently like a fragile ornament tried to appease my increasing resistance. I'm extremely lost at that time and I felt I'm a cornered animal so I tried to fight harder but to no avail, the man is just too strong for a teenager. He won't let me go even with my constant begging and instead he kept on pleading that I cooperate for they're going to protect me.

"Protect from whom?" I asked while yanking my little hands back and forth.

"Ojou-sama." He whispered with reverence.

"Ojou-sama?" I looked around to see if he's talking to someone and found none but me. His dark eyes were casted downwards seemingly not wanting to make contact with mine. How eerie I thought.

"Trust no one." He said with caution, as if he knows more than what he is letting on, so I urged him to explain with a nudged on his rib. But before he could utter a response he fell backwards and I was dragged down with him.

Everything happened so fast that I did not realize the arm around me has gone limp. I turned around to see a single bullet hole in his forehead. In normal cases, a person or a kid like me should be terrified but I was not. Even more so I was impressed on how clean the shot was; there's only minimal blood gushing out of the wound indicating a professional work.

Then I remembered my current situation and I immediately removed the dead guy's restricting arms. I am about to get up when I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I tried to get up and run away when a smooth voice held me frozen.

"Not so fast, Ojou-sama." No, it's not smooth but more so silky in my ears. The footsteps are getting louder and I'm having mixed emotions as to what I should do.

Flee or stay?

"Ojou-sama again?" I noted the way they have been addressing me. I cannot remember any details before this very moment, and I'm getting dizzier by the minute. I gingerly touched my forehead and assumed that the blood is really the liquid I'm feeling gushing steadily like a stream.

"Hold on," she swiftly carried my weight as I stumbled forward when I admitted myself in an upright position. I did not deny her advances to lift my weakening body. As I was about to lose consciousness, I managed to asked her. "Who are you?"

With a tight smile she said, "Sakura Filch at your service Crimson Ojou-sama."

I threw a puny gaze at her deep blue eyes in attempt to scrutinize her angelic face before I passed out.

* * *

A deafening honk of a car brought me back to reality. The Italian man in his expensive Armani suit and equally luxurious fancy car—a red 2010 Ferrari California—started to sprout endless invectives in his native language, which I understood naturally, once we halted by the stop light. My 'borrowed' car is a lovely black Mercedes-Benz SL550 Roadster. So beautiful that I thought of keeping it still I decided against it, a lot of reasons but primarily because I might get caught. Anyway, when he realized that I'm ignoring him he honk some more which irritated me to no end. I persevered on not to get carried away with my urge to kill for I know I'm going to be late if I give the crazy Italian some attention. The said man was pissed when I did not even roll down my tinted windows. He thought that maybe I don't understand him so he utilized English which I may say is very poor. The one sided quarrel was like this.

"You third class driver! Don't you know how to drive?"

"You dimwit! Show me your ugly face!"

"You almost hit me by the curve! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

'_The go light sure is taking its time.'_

I thought it will end if I ignore the seriously demented man but no, instead of cursing on his own, he stepped out of his car and knocked vehemently in my window.

I rolled my eyes literally. His persistence, I'm sure, have earned him a couple of whips and whacks in his home country.

"Get out of there! And show your putrid face! What are you an ugly duckling hiding in a fancy car? I bet you don't even own that car! Bah! Filth!"

Ara? Ugly duckling now am I? I've been called the devil, monster, destroyer, and so forth but I've never before taken for a fairy tale character. It must be nice living in the child's land—only having once upon a time and the very promising happy ending. Too bad it's not the same in real life and especially this life.

I was about to floor the gas pedal when I saw the green light flashed but then I heard a disturbing noise from the back of my car—okay, 'borrowed car don't be so technical now. So I was saying, I heard it and apparently the crazy man did so he started walking towards the rear of my 'borrowed' car which isn't good. Well for obvious reason, my package and garbage are both in there and I'm quite sure another body won't fit in there anymore, it was a miracle I was able to fit the girl in there, plus it would take time which I don't have as a luxury.

Running over this guy would be efficient but it'll get me into more trouble I'm sure. All streets in this city have surveillance camera and before I could finish the deal, there'll be a dozen of incompetent policemen tailing my behind—okay, not _my_ behind but the car's, you get it, right? Also if he lives after being ran down by a putrid person I'm betting a hundred bucks he'll spend every penny he has just so he could track me down. Again, having someone tailing my behind is not good. So I stayed still and weighed my options.

_Bah!_

Why did it have to be this way? Everything was going smoothly until I met that demented rich girl back in the club. Since I met her every single thing went south including my emotions. It went downwards to nowhere and I can't seem to find it anymore.

_Gah!_

I am going crazy over this job. Yes, a job. This is a job. I should chant this over and over again. This is only a job. No need for me to get attach to it or whatsoever. Finish and forget about it as always. Finish and get over...

Damn it!

The annoying Italian is now cupping his hand over the trunk while leaning his big ears on it! The damsel in distress I've just kidnapped must have been exhausted from shouting eons ago and all I could hear from my seat are hiccups. Still it's a sound that may alarm the pesky Italian and it'll bring more trouble so I did the next thing I thought would salvage the situation. And no, before you get on the edge of your seat and demand for flying bullets it won't happen. I'm going to be late, remember? That's why I opted to turn on the drama station in the radio. Yes, a luxury car such as this hosts a drama station. Don't believe me? Be my guest and buy or borrow one for yourself.

Anyway, luckily, the station I tuned in was already in 'drama mode' and I heard a lot of wailing and crying in Spanish. Coincidence or not this same radio soap opera is the same one who killed, figuratively, the Italian rave a few years back. From what I've heard at least a quarter of Italians hated this drama. Well even if I'm not Italian, from what I've heard so far, I hate it too. So much drama, I'd say.

Before the overly curious Italian man get any further ideas I rolled down my window and asked in my very polite voice, "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

Hearing my question he immediately walked in my direction and stooped below to see me clearly. His disgruntled expression is enough to say he is pissed with my nonchalance but his inability to strike another vindictive comment tells me he is a gentleman in front of a lady. Be my guest, all men tend to become a humble bee in front of a sweet sunflower or ripen fruit or whatever you green thumbed creatures call it.

"Mademoiselle," he started to say. Really people in this side of town can be so kind when they feign to try. "Have I seen you before?" He continued so sweetly.

Hand me a bucket to puke into, will you?

"Please," I waved my hand as if to swat a fly. "I've heard that a dozen times."

"I bet you do, mademoiselle, I bet you do...and even with that mask hiding your beauty I can't help but be mesmerized." He continued praising a stranger whom he thinks he could pick up easily.

_You're barking the wrong tree._

"I'm sorry," I changed my accent and acted as a helpless Latina even though I don't look like one—not even the slightest.

My charm must have been effective for he advanced a bit further, and with a toothy smile he said, "Are you perhaps new in the city? Would you give me the honor of being your tour guide?"

Okay, this is getting out of hand. Therefore I utilized my last resort in times like this which is to agitate a pretending fellow like him. I need him to self-destruct on his own, that way it'll give me a ticket to speed away without a scratch.

"Yes, I'm new...only for a few days. I'm a bit homesick and I only find comfort when listening to the radio—"

That's when he noticed the drama playing in the background. "Is that Casablanca?" He asked irritatingly. "That bitch of an actress who said Italians..."

As he goes on to rave his views on Spanish dramas, I took a glimpse of a couple of hulky guys whom I think are natives of the said language.

Guess what I'm out of here in no time.

"Hey! Help me this guy is harassing me." I said in Spanish which surprised the Italian even more so than the two large guys nearby.

"Is he?"

"What do you want with the lady?"

Both guys are talking in their native language which confused the jerk even further. One little push and I know there will be an amusing brawl in front of me which will be my cue to escape. I tell you, I'm so sly I could feel horns sprouting on top of my head.

Still in Spanish I reiterated, "Yes, he is harassing me because I like Casablanca."

I know everyone who speaks the language have heard of the drama but I'm not entirely sure if everyone likes it. It is a drama after all, although I have this feeling these two men are fans.

My feeling was proven true when the hulkier of the two became aggressive and took the Italian man off the ground by his collar. The man from Italy is neither small nor thin and it is such a feat to see a small but muscular guy taking on a bigger opponent. In his back I could see the other guy is clenching his fists and cracking his neck sideways as if preparing to wrestle.

Hah. I really am the devil.

The Italian guy, even with his robust build, is all talk. He squealed like a baby as he said, "Heeyy! Let's talk about this. I mean no disrespect to the lady and—"

"He said Spanish is crap," I cut off, intending to dig the offending and obstructing foreigner a bigger grave. Wanting nothing more but to see a death fight I added, "Then he said everyone who can speak the language could go eat—"

But I never got to finish my lie as the owner of the expensive car next to mine met the hood of his car...literally. The impact made a huge indention to the said part of the car and for a second I felt bad for the car. What? You expect me to feel sorry for the guy who could possibly ruin my job? I think he is lucky he's only receiving my indirect wrath. If he did receive my personal vengeance, the indention on his car would be the least of his worries. In fact, I assure you, he wouldn't mind letting me blow up his car to save his miserable life when I get my hands on him.

Once again I got winded off in my own devious little land, good thing I was reeled back to reality when I heard one of my pawns say, "Hijo de puta, dejar a la señora en paz!"

I cannot help but chuckle. This is going to be so entertaining. It'll relieve some of the stress I've gained back in the club with the...

Ara...I almost forgot my job.

My little play has caused me exactly five more minutes off my scheduled time. These distractions are doing a fine job creating disaster to my promptness. This wouldn't do, things should go the way I intend it to be or be annihilated.

"Hey! Tell them I didn't harass you or anything! Please!" The 'toy' in this little game of mine is drenching in blood and I see several teeth missing.

I guess being late one more minute wouldn't hurt. So I produced some fake tears and told my 'saviors' that the guy was not only harassing me, a new señora in town, but also wanted to hurt me if I don't come with him. Comprehending the situation, the poor guy could only swear is succession as he sees two fists coming his way.

It would have been fun if I could join in but when I saw a bus coming in our lane I decided to step on the gas pedal while shouting my thanks to two gullible testosterone beings. It would be worse than a disaster if some civilian took a picture of the scene. It'll be the worst if I became associated in that particular crime even though I am really the mastermind. No one knows except for, of course, you and me. You wouldn't dare out me, right?

Right.

But as I hit eighty in the speedometer on a thirty five mile zone, all the negative intentions in me are emerging on its own. So what do I do to calm my nerves? I drive faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Just to clear my head.

After a minute or two, I calmed down a bit and saw no one on the streets. I began to be more aware of what I just did and what I'm supposed to do—deliver the package, retrieve my file, and leave at once.

'_Stay with me!'_

I remember the girl saying to me back then.

'_Don't be ridiculous!'_

Oh, that was my line...Err...Did I just hear the same conversation I had with my hostage in a radio drama? How much ironic would this day gonna be? I am not sure I find this a bit funny.

Not funny.

I turned off the damn radio. But the silence in the car—the girl is not making any noises either—is bugging me in a bad way so I took a random cd from the compartment. I didn't even bother looking at the title, I only need noise or any sound to interrupt my mind forming more incoherent ideas, memories, lies, crimes...everything.

I want peace of mind.

Another irony of life. Me? Wanting a peace of mind when all I do is disrupt harmony? I am destructive to others and to myself. I accept that, I really do. But sometimes even I could feel the burden, feel tired, and feel...hopeless.

Is this what am I going to do all my life?

Ara...

When did I start thinking such preposterous thoughts?

...

Since I met the brat. Her. The biggest fool I've made contact with. What do I even expect from a kid? I should know better. Being able to deal with various clients—usually adults, and most of them are either desperate or dying—I shouldn't expect a mere child to comprehend the situation she is in.

Hah. I talk as if I'm that old. I'm in my mid twenties if you are curious. Not that it'll help you in your exams or extracurricular activities in school...just so you know. I'm sure a lot of you are nosy. Don't pretend to be not.

Who am I talking to? Who knows. I'm more, and more convinced I'm becoming mentally ill.

Anyway, so I played the cd and I almost swerved to the wrong side of the street when I heard the damn lyrics.

_~I gotta take a little time._

_~A little time to think things over._

Is the earth mocking me?

_~I better read between the lines._

_~In case I need it when I'm colder._

Where is that stupid remote?

_~In my life, there's been heartache and pain._

_~I don't know if I can face it again._

Someone will feel more than heartache and pain if I don't find the damn remote!

_~Can't stop now, I've travelled so far._

_~To change this lonely life._

Found it but dammit! It's not working! Is someone playing tricks on me? Am I being punked?

_~I want to know what love is._

Is this a conspiracy?

_~I want you to show—_

I jabbed my hands onto the stereo furiously which made the song go into fast forward mode. When I stopped, it sang.

_~I love you. Please say you love me too._

Please tell me I'm hearing things.

_~These three words, they could change our lives forever._

The only three words I could think of was, 'Go fuck off!'

_~And I promise you that we will be always be together._

This time, I found the next button, so with irritation I pushed it.

_~If I should stay, I would only be in your way._

Another love song?

_~So I'll go, but I know._

I think I've heard of this before...

_~I'll think of you every step of the way._

...

_~And I...will always love you._

I punched the next button in an instant.

_~Ohh woaahh...Ohh woaahhh...Oh...woaahhh..._

A lively song? Good.

_~You know, you love me._

Fuck this! I punched the stereo again but instead of hitting the next button I hit the volume.

_~I know you care._

Fucking care! I'll burn the owner of this car who happens to be residing at the trunk once I'm done with the job.

_~Just shout whenever, and I'll be there._

Good. Found the next the button before one more word could be heard. The next song's intro is quite grim and I like it.

Better be with good lyrics too...or this time I'll be sure to suffocate anyone who'll say that freaking word again.

_~I see a red door and I want it painted black._

Black huh? I'm more of a red though.

_~No colors anymore I want them to turn black._

Is this song talking to me?

_~I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes._

Not really... I was about find out the next song when I heard the next lines.

_~I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._

_~I see a line of cars and they're all painted black._

_~With flowers and my love both never to come back._

The song goes straight back to me. In me.

_~I see people turn their heads and quickly look away._

_~Like a newborn baby, it just happens every day._

_~I look inside myself and see my heart is black._

No shit... It really is...

_~I see my red door and must have it painted black._

_~Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts._

This is another type of irony. I can't believe a song which I can relate to actually exist.

_~It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black._

And I wouldn't have mind listening to this song all day long. Not only it hit me home but it somehow composed my heart and soul which were blazing up and down a while ago. I would have listen to it more if not only I've seen the warehouse a few feet away.

Regrettably, I turned off the stereo without releasing the cd out. Once the song ceased, all the troubles came back into me. It is strange how a gloomy song could give tranquillity to my soul whereas silence could only aid me chaos.

I parked a couple of blocks away from the rendezvous. It wouldn't hurt to have an escape car when something goes wrong. Although, when I think about it, what could go wrong in this type of scenario?

Everything?

Yes, I cannot let my guard down.

I checked my watch again and saw that I'm a minute late. I've expected it to be ten minutes due to the delay back in the club and in the street but somehow, my eighty mile per hour increased to a hundred or so. Do not ask me why or I'll make you eat the curse worthy cd. Anyway, a minute late is still considered a late. So, I immediately stepped out of the car and made my way to the trunk. It is quite odd when I still didn't hear any sound or protest from the girl.

_Has she suffocated?_ I hope not.

_Has she fallen asleep?_ Unlikely to happen with a trunkmate like that.

_Has she given up?_ Somehow I think that is not possible. This girl, in my opinion, is feisty and has something beneath her childish facet.

Ara...? Did I just contradict my previous statement that she's merely a child? Well... I have this gut feeling—an instinct if you may—that she is more than meets the eye, although for her own good, I hope she does not prove me right.

Gently I tapped the trunk to find out if there's any sign of life. It doesn't hurt to be cautious in this case as well.

_Tap._

No response.

_Tap. Tap._

Not even a sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nothing.

"Miss Kuga," I said as I unlock the trunk and opened it slowly. "Are you—"

X

X

X

This is the only cliffhanger I purposely made. Many would shake their heads... We'll just have to agree to disagree, eh?

As always, thanks for reading. Till next time.

P.S.

I'm merely re-posting. No changes being made. The story content and side notes were taken from my ancient box (also known as laptop), complete with dust and spider webs. I haven't edited yet and for that I apologize.

Side Story

(Inside the office)

Waki: Where's Natsuki? I have to run thru with her the next chapter's...

Crimson: Not now. Bad timing.

Waki: Huh? Why?

Crimson: That *pointed across the room*

Natsuki: *mumbling* She got 17 and I got 7? 17? 7?

Crimson: What does she meant by 17? And 7?

Waki: *nervous* Reviews. You got 17 and she got 7.

Crimson: Oh.

Natsuki: *shouting*Why did I even have to be...such a perv? I'll kill you Waki!

Crimson: Where are you going?

Waki: *stealthy leaving* Err...Fresh air?


	4. Tainted

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them for the gknsd3rsfd4th time.

**A/N: **Life has been hectic but I shall try to write during the weekends. I don't have much time but as to compensate for my lack of updates and response to your kind reviews/pms (Thanks for the support! I'm sorry too but I'll be sure to reply this coming weekend) as of late, here's a re-post of TMYN's c4. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Tainted**

_(Natsuki)_**  
**

* * *

When I first heard the atrocious accent of a man, possibly an Italian, nearby the car I started to conjure with a plan. During these moments, it would have been better to have someone to brainstorm with, but seeing that the other person whom I'm with is was no longer breathing, thinking by myself would suffice.

My father is a diplomat, my brother is an agent, my stepmother is a therapist, and my late biological mother was a talented chemist. They all belong in different fields, but they'd always say the same thing in time of trouble: assess the situation.

So I did.

First, what do I know of the problem I'm in? Obviously, I'm in big trouble and with high incidence that I smell like a corpse.

Ha-Ha. Natsuki, is it really a good time to formulate a joke?

Kidding aside, from what I've gathered with my not-so-calm-conversation earlier with the crimson lady, I'm being kidnapped. The question is, why? There are a lot of reasons as to why someone or some people would like me to be held. It is important to know, but right now it won't help me in this situation. What would help me is the question, when?

When can I execute my escape?

My current location doesn't allow me a variety of options. What I have in mind is something I could utilize only once. Once, and if it fails...

_Sigh._

Then I guess I should savour the last few minutes of my life. Then again, looking on my left I could see the ghastly appearance of a dead man. I was beyond scared after seeing him not too long ago, but I not anymore, as the matter of fact I got used to him. I'm relieved that someone is with me in this cramped space even if my companion is already cold blooded for quite some time.

What did Natsuo used to say in times of trouble? To calm my nerves?

_Deep breathing, Natsuki._

So I did.

And by the gods, I almost choke with the inconceivable smell of my trunkmate! He stinks, that I'm certain, and I'm a hundred percent sure he'll have to agree if he is still breathing. Although after doing the little stunt, his smell increased tenfold. I yelped and pushed him involuntarily, and that produced an audible sound of 'thud'. It was loud enough for the two people outside to stop whatever they're talking about and after several seconds, I heard footsteps coming in our direction.

_*sigh* I really did it this time. My last hope is gone even before I could work on it._

I need to hold my breath but the stench I've just inhaled is something I need to vent out or else I'll suffocate. Then again, if she learns I'm doing some planning she'll kill me in a second.

The steps are getting louder, it means that they're coming closer, whoever they may be.

Whatever I'm doing to eliminate noise isn't working for I can't help the choking sounds exiting my mouth, or is it my nose? I can't tell. All I know is I'm going to die if I don't get out soon here. The smell of this guy was tolerable minutes ago but now... it's unbearable.

A few more steps.

_Once they open this container, I'm going to launch myself to whoever opened it and hope for the best. I have no time to strategize, I have no time to improvise, I have no time to—_

The footsteps stopped momentarily and walked away from their position. I was beyond relief. Only did now, I've realized, I've been holding my breath from the moment my rude trunkmate made a noise and caught their attention.

_Scratch that. He didn't, he couldn't possibly have as he is no longer living, I did... Wait a minute why am I correcting myself over something so trivial? I'm going to die and all I could think about is how to be sane? Everything else is insane!_

Soft murmurs and series of conversations in a different language penetrated inside our compartment. Normally, I would be curious as to know what is going on, but considering my situation I stayed quiet and congratulated myself in silence.

Now, now what should I do?

That is the million-dollar question. Too bad I don't have any life lines.

'And you won't have a life after this.' My other self said.

'Oh, shut up, will you? You're not helping...besides, if I die, you die as well.' I retorted back.

'Oh.'

Enough of my inner-sanity-battle, I seriously need a plan here else I'll find myself in a much more compartmentalizing space, like I don't know...a trash bag?

Ugh. Way to make yourself feel better, Natsuki.

Then again, why do I have to be so pessimistic about this? What if my uptight friends decided to give me a surprise party that they hired a professional to kidnap me?

I threw a weak gaze to my buddy, and repeated my last theory.

Right. As if.

He looks so credible to be a dead guy. Not to make his head explode from praising, but if he is acting to be dead, then he really is doing a remarkable job not breathing for the last half an hour or so. Plus, I haven't seen him blink, not even once, after all the commotions.

He is the perfect example of drop-dead dead, excuse the pun. I bet even a tiger would most likely pass by him seeing...

OH!

Why didn't think of that?

Tiger. _Playing_ dead.

I could certainly do that.

A dazzling grin is forming in my face. Without a doubt anyone would be blinded by its brightness. Too bad nobody can see it.

I let out a quiet snigger. I feel so smart. Not that I am dumb before, most certainly not for I top in my class especially Chemistry.

Yes, I know. I'm such a nerd. So what? I love how molecules react.

Enough of the science talk. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not even sure if the crimson goddess would fall into my little play. Not that I have much of a choice. If my plan flops, then I'm dead. Simple as that.

If my plan fails, then I'll have to force my way out. That's my plan B. Brilliant, huh? Didn't I say I'm smart?

Come to think of it, if my plan A fails, though I hope not, then at least I did something right?

Ugh.

Come to think of it again, my plan A is doing _nothing_.

I swear, I'm smart. I could show you my records...

Right.

Now, I'm convincing an imaginary person. With such a short span of time, I began to talk with myself. What more if I've stayed captured in this reeking compartment longer? Shall I allow myself to go crazy talking with myself just so to avoid inhaling, and eventually die because of the smell? Or gamble my life with this brilliant plan of mine?

Decision, decision.

Not that I have too much time to decide. It was time's up for me when a chain of messy brawl started near us. I was about to argue with myself again when I forceful slam came loud and clear to me.

The slam made the decision for me.

Plan A, here I go.

* * *

Silence.

It is conducive to sleeping, reading, eating and everything else I could think of with 'ing'. Sadly, it's also appropriate for the most gruesome of all—dying.

Yes, that particular event is most certainly compatible silence.

Not that I need a reminder of that. *sigh*

After the little wake-up call earlier, I initiated my so-called plan. I stayed quiet no matter happens outside or inside. Funny thing was, minutes following the disturbing scuffle outside, the car went flying. Not literally, but you get the point. And people who have basic knowledge of physics know what happens to an object residing inside a static vehicle when it accelerates instantaneously...

Everyone, please meet Ms. Inertia.

To punctuate my misery even further, Ms. Inertia was not tough enough to prevent myself from propelling myself to my not-so-friendly neighbour. But I chose plan A. I intend to see it thru so even though I'm dying to let out a string of curses, I stayed quiet.

Silence.

I think I'm ace-ing it. Not that I can include it to my numerous achievements so far. Achievements such as getting drunk, fucked, kidnapped, and...Okay, stop right there. I don't think I'd like to continue where this is going.

Or where this car will be headed.

*sigh*

Back to being silent, I think I really am ace-ing it. Throughout the ride I've been hauled to every possible space available, and believe me when I say the space is close to none at all. I wouldn't be shock if patches in color close to a puce would appear everywhere in my skin. I'd be more surprise if I won't see one. Still I prevailed in stopping myself from expressing my disdain for the world, and my suggestions as to where my trunkmate can shove his...

Now, now. Aside from being smart, I know I'm kind. So let's keep that last sentence hanging.

My captor made it clear that she is exceptionally pissed by speeding up monstrously. It aided to me being a professional pingpong ball, and somehow I feel I've known this little place and my neighbour all my life. Who wouldn't if I came into contact between them for every one second?

_My captor, my captor what a way to drive._

I would have allowed myself to laugh with the ridiculous choice of songs emanating inside the car, if the driver didn't increase the speed every time the song changes.

After a couple of popular love songs, there was this sombre tune I'm not familiar with. I was half-expecting for her to change the song, and to rev further. But she didn't. She actually maintained her speed which is comparable to an average of F1's.

Color me surprise when she didn't change the song. She let it blazed out. I couldn't very well catch the exact lyrics, but I caught some of it.

Paint it black? Is she some kind of oldie?

I didn't have enough time to speculate more because I met my trunkmate forcefully once again when the car halted. A few seconds later the music stopped, and I knew what's up.

We have arrived.

Oh no.

Milliseconds turn to seconds then nearly a minute when I heard the driver's door opened. I'm not sure why but I'm becoming more and more sensitive to sounds of doors and compartments opening and closing. Must be because I'm entrapped into one?

Anyway, my captor released a mouthful of foreign words before she headed towards my current location. Even with the ominous cloud hovering above my head, metaphorically speaking, I can't help myself but take note of one surprising datum about her – she can speak in different tongues.

Holy...what can she not do?

_Being a perfectly good and normal person apparently..._ my sullied mind supplied.

Still it was astonishing for me to know that she could speak various languages. My father is an ambassador hence I was taught to be cultured and acclaimed skills in foreign languages. But her... was she trained like me or is she a natural? What she said earlier was not even in my line of learnt language and my knowledge in regards to languages is pretty broad. I consider this field as my turf; even I surpass my genius of a brother. But what she said is out of my league.

'_Coz she's out of your league._ My brilliant mind said.

Really, now. Even my inner me is now allowed to trash talk me? What's next? Will it be allowed to torment me in my dreams?

That is if I am ever allowed to dream again after this ordeal.

Or would it be a long, long, long dream?

I shuddered at that thought. Get it together, Natsuki! I'll escape in this wrench and, and, and...

_What will I do next?_

I'm not exactly sure. I have admitted to myself that I've fallen in love with this beautiful villain of my life. But I have no guts whatsoever to pursue her if it meant endangering my life and possibly those around me. I might be sheltered and inexperienced to the realities of life, but I do know when I see a real criminal. It might be prejudice of me to judge someone based on their venomous threats and deadly red eyes, but when I see my trunkmate again, I have no doubt in my mind that what I say is true.

_There's a perfect example beside me after all._

I don't need to defend myself when my mind goes whacko against me telling me that I'm basing my intuition and conclusion from movies and novels. Everyone knows that result matters more, and the result is very much visible in this case.

_Once again, an example is beside me._

Funny thing about this situation is, I'm becoming more and more comfortable hanging with this guy. I mean, not so long ago I would have never thought I'll be in the same place as him nor would have thought I'd be able to tolerate being his trunkmate.

This is such a weird day...or night? I cannot really tell.

While I try to recall the minutes or hours that passed since we left the club, I heard a distinct sound I know I'll remember even if I've become a degenerate.

The melody of her voice and the sound of the trunk opening.

This is it. This is the time I've been anxiously waiting for. At the back of my mind I'm constantly wishing for this to work and a bit part of it, sadly, is fairly certain it won't work.

Typical of my mind to let me down.

I'm not sure whether I should be happy hearing another person's voice or the opening of my little cage.

But knowing that the cause of my dilemma is the source of that voice, I don't really have a choice but to choose the latter. Although I have to say, the latter isn't that good either. Because it doesn't mean that I get to escape. But my Natsuo's positivity in life must have rubbed on me for I'm having this slight tilt towards hope.

Hope that I will come out of this trouble, alive.

And without a scratch, if possible.

"Miss Kuga," I heard her say, "Are you—"

She must have seen my stilled movements and closed eyes. There was neither sound nor movement that I can hear. Even her breathing is quiet and it's unnerving suffice to say. I'm pretty much the curious child so I had this urge to take a peek and see what's going on. But I can't. Of course, I can't. My plan A will fail, obviously.

Then I heard an amused chuckle.

_Shit. Am I done?_

"Honestly, don't tell me you're really pretending to be dead."

Silence. I kept my mouth and limbs as it is while my mind is going haywire.

"Sooo..." she drawled, "I'll just have to test it out right?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. She knows! She knows! But I can't just open my eyes and pretend that I've fallen asleep. No one can fall asleep in this place, only a dead person can... Okay, not an appropriate observation but..._

"Final chance to quit the damn act, Miss Kuga." She said in a business tone. I could still hear a tinge of amusement, but I'm guessing she's on a time clock and wants this to get over with.

Silence.

What can I say I'm stubborn.

"Seriously? I don't intend to carry you all the way inside you know. I'm giving you 3 seconds to cut the crap and maybe I'll..." She pondered a bit, even I was curious on what she'd offer if I submit, not that is going to happen. "Never mind. Get up or else..."

I clenched my teeth with that hanging statement.

Okay, so my brilliant plan is not so brilliant after all. What should I do now? I can't go to plan B, because the element of surprise is no longer applicable. I chose plan A and I'll have to stick to it till the end...

Till she ends my life?

Come on brain, work now. What should I do? What should I do?

I didn't hear her counting but I did hear her say, "You give me with no choice."

And for a moment I wanted to open my eyes and say, 'I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me!' But I didn't get the chance to for I felt a soft flesh briefly pressed onto my lips and before the feeling registered, and before I identified if it's really her lips kissing me, it was gone.

As a reflex, my eyes opened and looked for the source. And I sincerely wish I can bring back the time and go back to the time wherein I didn't have to do plan A. Then again, if I can bring back the time then I shouldn't have gone to the club at all. That would also relieve me of experiencing this cruel fate of falling in love with a kidnapper and a killer.

But given a chance, would I really forfeit this moment knowing I've fallen in love? Yes, no, yes... _No_.

Regrettably, the person who caught my heart in such a short amount of time doesn't feel the same way. For she is now sporting a wide grin while showing to my face her pressed thumb, middle and index fingers.

I can see humiliation befalling to me and I can only say what I meant to say under this circumstance, "Please just kill me." Then I closed my eyes again.

I cannot pretend I didn't get hurt when I saw her laughing at my expense. I know I should be more worried that my plan failed, and that would mean I'm not going to escape. But right now, I'm crushed because she's laughing at me. She laughing at the fact that I expected for her to kiss me. Of course, she won't kiss me. She turned her head when I tried kissing her when we were...

The thing is, I cared and clearly, she does not. That's why it hurts deeply.

And I know people would say I can't be serious to say I've fallen in love with this woman whom I've known for hours. How do I explain it then? How do I explain this indescribable feeling I'm having when she's around? The fact that it hurts right now only certified and cemented the fact that I'm in love with her. This is no mere crush. If it's a crush, it would have faded away once I've learned her true nature. If it's a crush, I won't be saying ridiculous things such as, 'stay with me' to her.

She must have seen the play of emotions in my face or it must have been the river of tears streaming down my face involuntarily because she suddenly stopped laughing.

"You really need to stop playing with fire before you get burned completely." She said silently before she forcefully took me by my arms and out into the open.

I was about to open my eyes to see if those words were meant for me. But I wasn't able to, for she knocked the back of my head and I fell into the world of nothingness.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I slowly opened my eyes and was not surprised to see I'm inside of some sort of abandoned warehouse. It is filled with numerous boxes and drums. There's some broken pipes, hence the dripping the incessant droplets of unknown liquid. The floor is dirty and some of the windows are broken. I, at least, was lucky enough to be sitting on a chair. As I said, the floor is dirty and who knows what chemicals have been spilled to it.

Isn't it an irony that I'm okay with having a dead person as my trunkmate, but I detest to be situated on a soiled surface?

I scanned the place to find some sort of exit. I saw one but Pumpkin is standing right beside it. She's fiddling with her mobile phone. The warehouse is empty and the ceiling is high and the slightest sound would echo throughout the place. So I heard a bit of what she said on the phone.

"The subject is with me."

Subject, that means me.

"Yes, she's safe. Where's the file?"

File? What file? Not that I should care but I'm slightly curious as what I'm going to be exchanged with.

"Two minutes? I don't like to be the one waiting. I'm counting." And then she ended it, and went towards me.

The clacking sound of her heels is clear and ominous. When she saw me staring at her, she merely said, "So you're awake. That's good. You'll be out of here in two minutes."

"What's in the file?" I bravely asked.

She looked at me for a second then treaded to the other side, across my seat. Just a few yards away, but still away.

"What's in the file?" I asked again, feeling that she won't answer if I don't prod.

"You don't have to know."

"But I do want to know."

"It's important."

"Is it more important than my life?" I stared at her evenly wanting to get out the truth in her eyes. She reciprocated my gaze with the same intensity, and after a few seconds she dropped the truth that shattered my heart.

"Yes."

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I shook my head in defeat. I no longer have the will to do anything in this moment. The truth has been laid before me. I am nothing to her. What I felt might be genuine but what I saw and felt from her is anything but real. I'm just the subject to be exchanged with a file.

A file.

I could struggle and yell at the top of my lungs but I did not. What was the point? She already said it. The damn file is much more important than me. Whatever it is inside of it, is more important than a human life.

My life.

In ordinary situations I would have thought that contents of the file. However, in this situation, in my situation, I cannot. Knowing your life is meagre compared to a bunch of documents can hurt you for good, and the fact that the woman whom I've fallen in love with was the one who stated it... It's the worst kind of feeling. Ever.

This is the longest two minutes of my life. It's like the time is in slow motion. I just want to get over with it like my kidnapper wanted to be. I'm no longer pretending to be scared or worried about my future. As I said, I'm so hurt that I no longer see the point of having even the slightest hope. Hope to what exactly anyway?

Then after a gazillion seconds later, or that's what I thought, have passed, I heard some footsteps. I looked up to see my new monster...master, or whatever douche of a person I'll be tossed to.

Surprise is not enough to describe whatever it is I'm feeling. For the last three hours or so, I'm not sure, it is only now that I know what hope really means.

For the man entering the facilitiy is none other than...

"Natsuo," I croaked between stifled tears.

My brother must have heard me because he immediately landed his dark eyes on me. He was beyond surprised for a second but he changed his facade quickly. He darted his hidden anger towards the woman across me.

"Crimson," Natsuo said as he slowly reaching our radius.

"Natsuo, what a pleasant surprise."

I'm shocked to learn that they knew each other.

"I can't say I feel the same way seeing as..." Natsuo shipped his eyes from her to me, and his gaze communicated to me, 'I'll let you out of this.'

"As...?" Pumpkin said or was it Crimson now? Maybe it's another of her aliases. I could care less...

"Natsuo," I called my brother again. I wanted him to get me out of here, to save me from her, to retain whatever piece of my heart that is still functioning.

I saw that Crimson intricately raised her eyebrow and looked between me and Natsuo, thinking what the connection is.

Shit. Me and my big mouth. It'll be an advantage to her if she knew!

"Agent Natsuo, what was your surname again?" Crimson asked thoughtfully. She's getting a clue of our relationship and my brother halted her thinking by procuring the file.

That file! I want to burn that file!

In an instant, Crimson held the file and switched places with Natsuo. My brother kneeled beside me and helped me get out of my binds with a knife.

"Natsuki, good heavens! What the hell are you doing here?" Natsuo questioned me while keeping an eye towards Crimson who was still gingerly holding the file like it's fragile.

"I don't know..." I looked at Crimson whose focus is on the file. She's still fidgeting and walking back and forth.

If it's that important why is she so scared to look at it?

"Wait, Natsuo... How did you know her?"

Natsuo finished freeing me and helped me stand up. "You don't want to know." Then he followed my eyes and must have seen something in them because he curse loudly which is uncommon for him. He asked me pointedly, "What happened between you two?"

"I—" I opened my mouth to say something in defence, but it clamped up in a nanosecond.

Natsuo cursed again.

"I knew this day would come, but I thought you were smarter than this Natsuki." I stared at him with mouth agape. I'm a bit of denial to say I don't know where this is going when clearly I do. My brother nailed me with, "I thought you were smarter than to fall in love with the likes of her."

I should have questioned his sudden judgement of my intelligence although I preferred to ask about his last statement. "The likes of her?"

"Yes, the likes of her."

"Her. Meaning, you're okay with it?"

"Why should your sexuality matter? But that's not the point here, Natsuki. If you have spent some time with her, you should know how dangerous she is."

"I do know."

"Then shove your feelings aside while you still can and—"

"I can't. I think I've fallen for her...for real." I said honestly.

"Listen to yourself, Natsuki. She's, she's," Natsuo, even the genius that he is, is having the hard time to conjure an appropriate adjective for my girl. Yes, my girl. I'm an idiot this way.

"—not human." Natsuo said like it was a fact.

"You—" I started to say. I wanted to defend her even after what she has done to me. I still wanted to defend her. I don't want to pursue her anymore because I know how dangerous she is and because I value my life, nonetheless, it doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with her and I cannot stand anyone who would sullied her mortality, even if it does make sense or even if it comes from my brother. I was about to defend her honor when I was rudely interrupted by a sharp scream.

It was her.

We both looked at the source only to find a pair of menacing red eyes, gripping the envelope which I assumed, held the file.

"Where is my damn file?" She shouted again. There's no room for argument I can tell, she just wants an answer and I looked also at my brother for one.

Unfortunately, his eyes are confused and scared. I can tell, he does not know though he answered rather coolly. "I handed it to you, Crimson."

"Don't fucking mess with me Natsuo Kuga!"

Hearing his full name, and realizing that Crimson already knew our connection, my brother shielded me using his body. "Leave my sister be, I already gave you the file you needed."

"Huh. Sister, figures." She rolled her eyes and threw the file at us while shouting, "File? What file? You gave me an empty file! Are you fucking messing with me? You and your bloody boss would wish you've never been born once I'm done with you. But your sister will be the first on the list of your misery." With that, she procured her handgun and pointed it at me.

In a split second I think I heard a bullet flying towards me, then the next thing I knew, I fell down to the ground carrying the weight of my bleeding brother.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"NATSUOOOOOOOOO!" I cried with all that I have. Without thinking I took the gun attached to Natsuo's belt and pointed it at the killer. There's no hesitation, just pure anger and the bullet would have pierced to her head if Natsuo's feeble hand did not pushed my aim away.

"Don't, Natsuki." He said weakly.

I dropped the gun in an instant and held him close. "Natsuo, Natsuo, don't die on me big bro!"

He laughed, "Big bro? It has been a while since you—"

"Shut up and just don't die on me. I'll never forgive you if you did."

He threw up some blood and I cringed, "Ugh...I can't forgive myself if I did too, little sis but..."

"No buts!" I kept both of my hands in his abdomen where the bullet penetrated. The blood kept on seeping between my fingers and I cry in realization that it won't ever stop.

Shit! It's his liver.

"Listen Natsuki," I can see that his eyes are starting to waver and I unwillingly detached my hands from his abdomen to clutch his face so he could focus his eyes on me again.

A few footsteps coming closer to us made me tear away my eyes from my brother despite my protest not to.

It's her.

I can see that the bullet grazed her cheek and blood is also seeping through it, but not the way I want it to be.

"I did not—" She started to say. I'm not sure why she even bother to defend herself. Did she really think I'll buy her crap?

"Don't move closer or say anything you bitch! I'll kill you later." She was taken aback by my words and probably because I'm holding the gun once again, aimed at her. I may be a civilian but I do know how to shoot. Natsuo was the one who trained me how to use it, and I better be well proficient to take revenge.

"Natsuki," Natsuo tried again. "Look at her...She's not the shooter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Then I made the effort to look again in her position and saw she was still planted on her feet looking baffled. She's, in fact, looking at her gun with a big question mark on her face. Like she did not know what happened.

As if I'm going to fall for that!

Then as if she heard some noise, she looked around, near the top windows and yelled, "Dammit!"

I shoot the edge of a barrel beside her and said, "Did I say you could fucking move? Stay or the next bullet released will be drilled thru your head."

Natsuo gripped my arm in protest but I disregard it.

"Natsuki, there's another..." I can tell Natsuo is losing it. I know it's inevitable, nonetheless I still say that he should hold on. It might be futile though I try.

In his last efforts to ease my temper, he placed his hand on my chest, and regrettably his dying words was, "It's not her."

It's not her?

It's not her?

That's it?

I shook my brother's shoulders again and again to see if he'll suddenly wake up and said this is all a joke. That this is just a dream, a nightmare at that and I get to wake up after this.

It's not her.

Her.

I then looked at her and saw her moving away.

My eyes are still blurry with tears, and my heart feels like it's been diced into pieces, however, when I saw her retreating back I fumbled to reach out my hands to her. Then when I felt the full weight of my brother... The weight of his death, the anger seethed again and I retrieved my hand.

"Another move and you'll die." I said this time with absolute resolute while aiming the gun at her.

"Do it." She merely said without looking back at me, and then she continued walking away.

X

X

X

Songs mentioned last chapter:

I want to know what love is by Mariah Carey

I love you by Celine Dion

I will always love you by Leona Lewis

Baby by Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris

Thanks for reading and till next time.

P.S. I skimmed through the first part of this chapter...gosh, I spotted a lot of errors. It's not even my grammar (though I guess there are a few which I missed in the past) but a few words and punctuation marks are missing or jumbled... *sigh* Sorry, I will try to edit everything this coming weekend.

Side Story:

Natsuki: Waki, we need to talk.

Waki: *looks at Crimson*

Crimson: *shoots a sorry look and walks away*

Waki: *nervous* What is this about, Natsuki? Is it this about the death of your brother? I told you eons ago, it's essential that he..."

Natsuki: *shakes her head* It's not that.

Waki: Is it because the file is more important than you?

Natsuki: *sigh* No.

Waki: Is it because Shizuru ignored you?

Natsuki: Grrr...No.

Waki: Is it because your plan failed miserably?

Natsuki: *grumble* No, it's not that. Stop listing all the negative stuff that happened to me, and listen for once!

Waki: *nods*

Natsuki: I want guns.

Waki: Pardon?

Natsuki: I want to have more action next chapter. Blazing guns and all that. It's only in your fic that I get none... Quite the opposite of most fics actually.

Waki: Ohh...action. But it's Shizuru's chapter next.

Natsuki: Ugghh! That's why I'm saying it to you now so you could formulate some war inside your head.

Waki: *mumbles* Idon'twantto.

Natsuki: What was that?

Waki: *mumbles* Ireallydon'twantto.

Natsuki: HUH? *stretching her digits*

Waki: *croaks* Guns. Action._Copy that_.


	5. If We Ever Meet Again

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.

Yes, I'm still alive. No, I have yet to edit these old chapters. And no, I have no new chapters yet. However, since I don't have a sched on Sunday, I may do a lil writing and post it. If there's no update by Sunday eve, then either I slept the whole day or I was kidnapped (the latter more likely to happen...haha).

Mm...that's it. Got to run. Take care and thanks for R&R.

* * *

**If We Ever Meet Again**

* * *

Blood.

Blood is scattered all over.

Usually I find this endearing although today, it's different. Quite different.

I should have known that something is up. First clue would have to be Agent Natsuo's appearance. I knew him back in Barcelona, we were not friends to say the least... Let's just say we had conflict of interest and because of his overwhelming proposition and my good mood that day, we got our own jobs done and had the pleasure to see another day light. But I have to say, he was the one who got lucky that day for I could have easily dismissed his proposal and killed him. How odd that we'd cross our paths once again.

Today of all days.

The second clue would have to be the delay of my client. If there's one thing you could appreciate with these people is they are damn punctual when it comes to receiving their end of the bargain. They are more than eager to get the deal done than me. Why? I could think of a few things, but I'll be preaching too much. I don't want to bore you with details.

So where was I? Oh yes, the third clue. It's not much of a clue, it's more so of a giveaway for people like me. There a bits and pieces which I noticed before though I neglected to take into consideration due to my impatience in getting the file. That file is similar to a candy to a child...Err...Well, the image that formed inside your head isn't exactly what I'm aiming for. Anyway, the bottom line, the file is important.

Let's leave it at that.

The sounds of my footsteps resound in this not so empty warehouse. She threatened to fire at me, I didn't even flinch. I'm quite aware that she can take a shot, those eyes told me the hatred and determination, but I couldn't care less. What's more important is the most important detail I've just discovered.

Betrayal.

Someone just betrayed me. The famous Crimson, _me_, has been set up by an Englishman. Or is he really? He might be some bogus middle man to trap me in all this.

Betrayal.

The audacity of those fucks! They should consider themselves dead after this. They...They...

Who are they exactly?

Fuck! That's another task I need to add on my list. The file is still my priority, though I have to set it aside for now so I could dice and mince those shits who played me. I can multi-task though I wouldn't mind focusing liberating them from this world literally.

Betrayal.

Is punishable by death in my book. Well, flirting and annoying me would give you a fast ticket to the other world, (if there's another world that is) but this insanity, this astrocious act... It _shall_ be served with a hell of a ticket to the other world of the other world. It wouldn't be fast. No, it wouldn't. It'll be like a poison – gradual but deadly. And by the time I'm done with them, there won't be any left to foretell the betrayal and the aftermath.

Death.

Is their only fate.

As I mused about these things I noticed that I'm not yet dead.

Figures she wouldn't take the shot.

I didn't need to look back to see a distraught face. I know she's confused at what her brother had said. It bothered me too. Why would Agent Natsuo say that? We were not friends to begin or end with. Or could it be he simply doesn't want her sister to kill an innocent person?

Crimson and innocent don't mix together so well in a logical sentence.

Setting those aside my eyes trailed to the surroundings. The person who was outside the windowpane was clearly the shooter. I'm neither mad nor stupid to follow him knowing that it's too late. So I did what any intelligent person would do, I find clues.

Since entering this warehouse I felt something eerie about it. It's neither the overwhelming stench nor awful appearance, but more so about the vibes of it. I can't quite figure what is earlier but now it seems to click when I surveyed the place once more. It felt...

Fake. Staged. Fabricated.

This is really a trap.

Crap.

It was not meant to kill me because if it did they could just have blown the place up and I'm a goner. But no. Someone behind this set me up to...Well, set me up.

Lame and shallow, nonetheless that's all I have for now. Not a single clue on what the intention or intentions of the mastermind behind this.

It wouldn't be too long, however, before I find him and his claws. Wherever they are, they're going to suffer. Even after death I'll assure they won't find peace.

Peace is going to be overrated even for the dead when I'm done.

I knew there's some form of surveillance gadget in this area so I pretended to look around for an exit. I already found a couple when I entered, but they don't know that do they?

Of course not.

I pretended so they won't know that I'm onto them. They don't know that I'm quite aware that I'm being screwed, and that I'm currently looking for the ends of those loose screws so I could perfectly screw their ass up when I find them.

I'm eloquent when I'm in rage.

The file was still on the ground where I threw it. The chemicals coloured it to a nice ominous hue. There's nothing there. I've checked before hysterically pointing the gun at Natsuo. I know there's no hidden messages in it. The file is a plain folder containing a plain paper delivered by a now dead man.

Delivered.

Then I remembered the said dead man, Agent Natsuo. He's kind of a big shot in their agency if I recall. It's odd enough to find him delivering this package for someone who intended to kidnap his sister. Plus, he looked genuinely surprised to even see his sister being held captive by me. And the fact that he was baffled as I was when I said there's no file in it cleared one thing—he doesn't know what's in the file.

He was also set up.

As I said Natsuo Kuga is kind of a big shot in the agency. You can't touch someone like him without the upper hierarchy's approval, that or you're merely stupid to knock on the wrong door. I'm still unsure whether he was thrown into the wolves' den by his superiors or those bugs beneath his feet crawled up to bite his ass. Although they did more than biting this time, his sister can attest to that. Not that they'll have a decent conversation with her. One more word (even from me) they'll surely eat bullets for brunch or is it dinner already?

Even if I am fearless when it comes to death I am not stupid as to let myself killed by an emotional person holding a gun. Although I may act pompous, there's still a possibility, around one percent, that she'll do what she said about blowing my head off. Was that what she said earlier? I'm not sure. Nonetheless, with my skill I'm certain I'll be able to dodge her bullet.

What about the faint scratch in my left cheek? I was preoccupied earlier and even a professional like me can be distracted. Trust me the times wherein my defences were down are close to nil. And don't get your hopes up; you can't kill me even if you are the luckiest person alive.

Honestly, I'm a bit tired of people chasing after me. I mean, it's pointless for I can sense them a mile away. Since _she_took me in, I was trained to be more than a soldier. The first thing _she_taught me is how to survive and live in the shadows. The killing and clandestine operations were taught later in the years though _she_'d always say I have the knack for the former. I don't know. Maybe I guess I do. Normally a teenager would scurry in fear seeing a dozen of corpse early in the morning. Well, when I was a teenager I found them interesting and the least, scary of all. It's scarier to sleep at night without any weapon in arms reach.

Just my opinion.

As I'm telling you how keen my senses are, I was alerted of several unruly presence.

Here they come...

From what I can hear, there are at least 3 SUVs and four motorcycles waiting outside. There's also the distinct sound of a helicopter hovering not too far from where I stand. You can tell it's one of those government's hand me down aircraft.

Huh. So someone from the military or in the agency wants Natsuo dead and they want me to take the fall. It's flattering but at the same time stupid. They've chosen the wrong woman to mess with. They should have killed me when they had the chance.

Maybe they've heard my internal monologue because all of a sudden bullets were literally sprayed on our site. I took the shortest cover available and I landed unfortunately to the victims of this...whatever is this.

Conspiracy? Probably.

Revenge? For him or for me?

Clean out? I guess.

All of these are not relevant for now as I'm seeing a strangely familiar barrel of a gun. The same one aimed at me not so long ago.

"Please, if you really wanted to kill me you should have done it ages ago." I snatched it from her trembling hands. "And besides, how would you expect to get out of here alive if you kill me?"

"Shut up! I don't need your help, you murderer!" My former prey shouted.

"So I take it you can get out of here alive by yourself?" I told her while surveying the scene. I see the best exit, but its yards away and it won't do me any good to make a step for now.

Sigh. Flying bullets for almost two minutes now, how much fire power did they gear up? Are they expecting to neutralize a mob? Neutralize? Who am I kidding. Even a cat that was said to have nine lives would lose all of its life lines in less than three seconds, and would probably be in debt if caught in the crossfire.

Yes, that intense.

"I'll rather kill you here myself than let those bullets pulverize you." Natsuki stated though her voice is shallow and wavering to be considered as menacing for me.

I merely shrugged off while my back is still facing the devastated birthday girl. "If you say so, _Green Apple_." I emphasized the moniker.

Natsuki exasperatedly pounded my back. "Why you! Don't think for a second that I can't. I hesitated before and—"

"And what? If given another chance you'll surely," My back still talking to her, I formed quotation marks in the air making sure she sees it, "drill a bullet thru my head?"

Really, does she intend to make me laugh?

"I'm not—"

I interjected her again, my eyes rolling though she can't see it. "Take a number, Miss Kuga. You're not the only one who's after me."

She kept on talking whereas I zone out of my back and focus on what's in front.

Keyword: Focus.

Look, I'm train for all sorts of things. Even the unimaginable things you can come up with, more or less, I can do it. I was also taught how to exclude myself in a place and yet be in it at the same time.

Sounds confusing, no?

Okay then, picture this: You're in an extravagant party. You're mission is to kill a politician. Knowing it's a party for the rich and influential it is acceptable for them to have security left and right. And we're not talking about security guards; some of them are highly trained in combat and espionage. Yes, spy, military, mobster, goon, hitman, or whatever you call them. So what do you do then? Of course you should blend in with the crowd. Not merely by wearing the appropriate attire for you also need to mingle and look like you belong there. One mistake and you'll make yourself a human nail—you'll stand out, waiting for the others to hammer you.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is no work to them. They'll do it with pleasure.

I'm not sure whether they have institution to teach these things, I assure you being confident is _sometimes_ enough. Although based from what I've seen throughout the years, bearing confidence and exuding overconfidence are different. In our world, if you're not able to fight with your life in the line and you bluntly tell another person you can...Well, either you're a dud or you have a death wish.

Choose only one, my _fiend_.

Anyhow, it's not enough that you blend in. No matter how good you are in doing so, if you cannot strike then how will you finish the job? Another dilemma, huh?

Heard of multitasking? Yes, for those who are capable of doing so, congratulations, for it'll be a tad easier than those who cannot. But before you jump for joy and sign up to wherever, I'm telling you it's only the beginning. You can scratch off number ten from the long list of what an operative should and shouldn't do.

Yes, there are a lot of things you have to know in this craft. Hold on, did I just say craft?

_Crap. I sound cheesy._

Anyhow, before you get ahead of yourselves and go to the nearest bookstore. No, there's no book for dummies in this arena.

Don't yell, 'OMG! For real?' to my face or you won't get to say _anything_ at all for a very, very, long time.

I'll leave it at that for now. I have given you too much information. Hell, I shouldn't divulge anything at all. It must be the smell of blood, bullets ricocheting everywhere, and the thrill to kill whoever behind this that made me so damn talkative.

One thing for sure: Revenge will be sweet. Sweet to the point a diabetic will need a higher dose of insulin.

The target, now the victim, has been talking nonstop. Of course, I'm not listening. Not that I'm dismissing any notion that she'll kill me. I know she wants to. But I also know that for some odd reason, she won't or maybe she can't? She's just a kid after all. A green horn one would say.

Do I need to elaborate?

Okay, I'll indulge you further because I can't really do much for now. They're still firing like crazy. Most likely they thought they could hit me if they try enough. Sheesh. It's them I'm worried about. Well, after this that is.

Where was I? Oh yeah, elaborate.

So have you heard of suicide rates? Read the statistics? I'm sure you have at one point. Anyway, one thing with women is that they're more likely to attempt suicide than men. However, more often than not, it's not successful. They've thought of it, of course, some of them even planned in detail, but when it comes to execution they fail. Why? Because by nature, women are fragile and emotional whereas men are brusque and narrow-minded.

Now, now, to the gentlemen out there, don't get offended. First, it won't do you any good. And second, I actually toned down the adjective from bigot to narrow-minded, and it has nicer ring to it, doesn't it?

Agree to disagree, it doesn't matter.

I was saying, women get into trouble of planning and even writing a suicide note, and then at the end they chickened out because generally once they've cried a river in the process of suicide, their senses become clear and that's when fear sinks in.

Fear of death, that is.

Men don't do crying that much so when they do...Ugh, trust me it's painful to watch. And when men become troubled, like in very deep shit they tend to look for the easiest way out which is, more or less, their unused gun tucked away in a drawer somewhere. Added depression with some liquor then they're good to go. Due to the lack of venting out, when they go into emotional turmoil, it's frequently in the apex. Their conscience and rationale thinking are in haywire and as I mentioned, they usually include liquor in their depress-suicide regimen, hence, numbing and inhibiting any second thoughts.

Wait. Maybe I should have said described men 'stupid' instead of narrow-minded?

Never mind.

So in relation to my situation, when an emotional woman like Natsuki Kuga tells me to shut up while holding a loaded gun, I shut up not because I was afraid she'll do it. I zip my mouth as to let her vent, to let her be rationale again so she'd hesitate. If I do more than necessary when she's in panic state then I'll eat a bullet or two for sure. Although I have to say, Agent Natsuo's final words were the ones who really shook his sister up. She may be projecting her anger towards me but I'm certain her brain is churning nonstop, processing the details and all the things that have transpired. At first glance she may appear as a green horn, but as I previously observed before, the girl is not what she seems to be.

I recognize a wolf when I see one. And I believe this girl is one in the making. Or more precisely, I'll be surprise if she didn't come out of her sheep's clothing anytime soon.

Plus, she's the sister of the infamous Agent Natsuo. Surely, he had taught her a few tricks. It would be impossible if he didn't. Also there's the interesting interaction earlier. It appears that they're very close, I meant _used_ to be close seeing as his brother was already dead.

The thing is it's extremely unusual for a field officer of any agency to have a connection with his/her immediate family. There's a manual, I've stolen one due to curiosity, wherein it states that an agent must not, under any circumstances, reveal his/her real work to family, friends, and significant others. It was also highly suggested that an agent must not live and get in touch with his/her old life for at least one decade if possible to avoid superfluous risks.

Oh yes, it's easy nowadays to google who you're related with. It's best to move around to prevent compromising the safety of your loved ones. That, or don't have attachments with anybody. If you ask me, I prefer the latter.

Trust me.

Well, believe that last bit because all those crap I've said before? Suicide and shit? I just read it from some Dr. Quack, wait, I remember his name, was it Dr. Philly? Phillip? Phil? Who cares? I was in this stake out back in 2008 and the only reading article I could get my hands on was his.

And I didn't exactly expect the target to be a hardcore whacko. It's hard enough to follow a guy everyday for two weeks in a tropical country during summer. I enjoy being under the sun on vacation, not on the job. Oh, the white beaches, the fresh but humid air, the delicacies...the women, they're all so wonderful. Then again I'm on a job and I can hardly place any weapon on a two piece suit, now can I?

Nope. Not even a damn knife.

At any rate, I didn't have to trouble myself with bathing suits and my tools because the whacko man doesn't like natural light. He was a self-proclaimed vampire. Nobody believes him but he has a lot of money so people follow him when he goes into club during the night. During the day he goes around wherein there's tantamous amount of shade, and when I say around, I meant therapy.

Yes, those awful places wherein all you see are sofas with coffee tables, rooms painted white from top to bottom, some greens from leafy plants which are obviously well taken care of, medium to large sized aquarium holding a dozen expensive school of fish, a mini-waterfall or perhaps a pond minus the frog if you're lucky.

Sure, I've been there a couple of times to say I loathe them to death. I remember burning a couple two years ago and my hands are itching to start some again.

Then again, the target takes priority as always. So there was I following the target who was a certified retard visiting two therapist per day, every single day for two weeks.

For two god damn weeks.

Therefore, give me a break when I lowered my standards and read some mental crap article by some Dr. Quack.

Wait. What was his name again?

Anyway, to make my long story even longer. I accidentally entered a therapist room when I was trying to look for emergency exits.

Really, I swear I'm not lying. And even if I was, who are you to judge?

So when I realized I entered the wrong room I took the exit which is the same as the entrance.

_Obviously._

But then there was this cheerful middle aged woman who pushed me gently towards a sofa bed. I was about to push her outside the window when she offered me drinks, and take note, she had my favorite tea so I hid my beloved Micron I.

Truthfully, I cannot recall having undergone therapy. I just detest the place simply because of its tranquillity. I find it incredibly disturbing that establishment such as these are built to treat people with mental problems they cannot handle.

I say kill them all.

But doing so would result to a massive increase of demands for coffins worldwide. Makers of coffins or urns—if they fancy cremation—would probably make a museum after my name. I find that tasteful although doing the said purging would lead to a substantial elimination of my current and future clients.

And I hate to say this, but I can't do that as much I'd like to. They pay for my tea bags, chinaware, cable tv and yes, my weapons. Currently, my several bank accounts are suffice enough to let me handle the first three, but the last one? Not for a long time. That certain obsession of mine cost a lot to begin with, and when you take maintenance into consideration, I really need a lot of money.

Besides I believe that a certain amount of evil should be tolerated to have some good old fashion fun in this world.

Life.

Death.

_Tomato_. Tomato.

Aren't they delightful?

As this famous model used to say, "One day you're in, the next day you're out."

What? I watch other than news.

And yes, I tweak what she said. If you don't know what I'm talking about, better not delve into it. I hate to see you lose some neurons thinking about it...

_Right._

So our five minutes is up. Did you get anything at all from out not so short conversation?

I hope not.

If you did...Who are you kidding? Even I don't know what I've been saying up until now. I'm just wasting some time.

In the process I've cleared my head to formulate a strategy to escape with the least percentage of confrontation.

Do I have a plan?

What do you think?

_Exactly._

Hold onto your seats and keep your mouth shut. I need some moment of silence to finalize my strategy. Any minute now, the boring dance of bullets would end, hopefully by then Miss Kuga here would shut up. After the silence, it would be followed by a brigade of armed forces dressed up like...well, armed forces.

_Hah._

I suppose they'll throw some tear gas in the hopes of impaling us.

Yeah, yeah, I get the part that they want to take me alive. I'm the fall girl for this whole mess, correct? I'm aware as well that it's best for them that they appear to have tried their best to save Agent Natsuo, and when they didn't, they did the next best thing—capturing the culprit, me.

_Yehey for them._

Oh yes, because of this set up I'm going to be the lethal villain in their lives. Their worst nightmare. The evil witch who lured little red riding hood. The wolf feared by the three little pigs.

What? I like their stories. They're oddly amusing. I suggest you read it too if you haven't.

Bottom line is, once I'm out of here, which I surmise will be more or less ten minutes, I'll make sure to hit them hard. You know, to repay them of this unexpected belated Christmas gift. Or perhaps, it's a New Year's present? Then again, who gives a present during New Years?

Hold that thought.

Back to the betrayal which until now, I still can't believe they've done to me. My blood boils even thinking about it.

Haven't they heard the saying, _'Don't snare a snake with a venom.'?_

Oh wait. I just made that up too.

_Hah._

Sure, I see the whole picture here. I don't doubt that I'm right. Because if calculated wrong, which I'm positive I did not, then I should have died hours ago. With the resources I'm sure they got, I'm certain they have a couple of c4s or perhaps grenades to spare if they really want me dead.

Really, really dead.

I noticed that they have planned this very well. But not well enough to know that they've underestimated my capabilities. I get their point; realistically speaking what could a single woman like me could do to a multibillion agency run by the most influential personalities around the globe?

_A lot._That I promise you.

Moreover, I don't blame them for their naivety. Because it's human nature to be blinded by money and power. And when you have these two, you feel somewhat indestructible. You feel you can do anything. You feel that nobody can touch even a single fiber of your hair.

For the others, maybe. For me? Oh I can touch any damn part of your body. I can squeeze your ears, pluck your eyebrows and even add some wrinkle lines to your eyes. I can do all that, and more.

I sound cocky for someone who've never had formal spy training. There it is, I've said the 's' word.

Happy now? I bet you are. Enjoy it because it will be your last.

So I was saying, I've never had a formal training. When Sakura took me in, she personally trained me in an undisclosed island in the north.

_No,_ she didn't left me in an island, expecting to battle monsters and feed myself for one month. You watch too much anime I say.

How come I know these things?

Oh, you'll be surprise how deep my fountain of knowledge is.

Just because I've never went to Afghanistan to acquire my first blood doesn't mean I don't know how real wars occur. Once I've accomplished my basic training under Sakura, I did some sort of on-the-job training with _her_ by travelling the world with a gun under my skirt. One of my favorite stop over was in this little country in the south, you probably have heard it in the news, I don't like spoon feeding so the direction would suffice. Anyway, before it developed into a full blown war, it started as an uprising of a few disgruntled citizens. In a way, it's the same as a cold; it starts with a couple of sneeze and ends up with you unconsciously calling out for mercy. I've experience a severe cold and I was bedridden for a week. The feeling of being weak and helpless doesn't suit me at all. Since then I've learned to take vitamins and water therapy seriously. And drinking tea helps a lot too. Go on, try it.

You don't believe this time? It's your loss.

We can take this training, history and crap 101 next time because the staged shoot out is officially over. I have to say, it's quite convenient that Natsuo decided to be killed in this spot wherein several thick walls serves as our shield. The problem is the space in which we are safe from stray bullets is pretty much half an arm's length, so you could imagine how close I am with the talkative and now, hysterical Miss Kuga.

"I've seen this movie before, Mr. & Mrs. Smith, when they were cornered in a shopping mall and they were surrounded, but they charged in knowing they won't stand a chance sitting for so long. They only have bulletproof vests and a few guns on them. Do you happen to have bulletproof vest?" She asked rapidly and for a second I think she only breathed once to make that whole speech.

I shouldn't be paying attention to her at all, but if I don't attend to her prattles she might do something stupid that may get us both killed. So I turned around, looked at her in the eye and said, "Seriously?"

Yes, seriously. Did she think we're in some movie? That for some reason we could blaze around while being surrounded by numerous men? If you don't wish to live another day, go for it, otherwise, you patiently wait. Be calm and think to survive.

Apparently, Miss Kuga is anything but calm and patient. When she heard my reply loud and clear, only then she realized the ruckus has ended. She abruptly stood up, and if not for my swift reflex she probably have caught a bullet or two. Someone fired a rifle from behind.

_They're not done. They're waiting like me. Perhaps they wanted at least one of us to be injured to look realistic._

"Dammit, Kuga! If you wish to join your brother, then tell me ahead—"

Surprisingly she had the nerve to snapped at me, "Shut up, you monster! If it weren't for you Natsuo won't be dead by now. YOU KILLED HIM!"

Ara...What a way to give me some credit for something I didn't do. But perhaps she is right. Because of me, Agent Natsuo is dead...Hold on, this isn't like me at all. I'm Crimson after all, why must I be bothered by a false accusation from a grieving teenager?

"Shut it, kid."

'That's right, real mature, _Crimson_.' My bipolar mind mocked me.

I was half-expecting her to throw another tantrum. She's good at it to be honest. Also that little stunt wherein she pretended to be dead.

_Hah._

That particular image back in the car was absolutely hilarious. Though I should have probably applauded her efforts, it's not easy to pretend to be dead. What she did was pretty convincing, but she's unfortunate that I was the one who caught her. I've seen a lot in my job so I know the difference between a real corpse and a living human being. They're almost the same, except for the breathing part. And yes, the color is always a giveaway.

Amazingly she didn't throw a tantrum; she did the worst thing imaginable: she cried.

_Cripes._

"Seriously? Stop crying or I'll put a gag on your mouth, I still have that tie from the trunk." I threaten her. I don't have the tie, but she doesn't know that.

It appears that I'm getting bad at making threats because she didn't stop crying, she just cried even more. Now she's on curled up on the floor.

"Great. Just great." I muttered in between curses.

_~What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?_

Dammit. Not again. I've had enough with these mocking songs and their absolute bad timing.

"Where the hell is it?" I yelled at her. No good. It's coming from her purse and she's embracing it.

_~Say, did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

"I'm going to kill all your friends if you don't hand it to me." It's not an empty threat. I really want to kill the person who invented ring tones.

_~Say, what's your name, what you're drinking? I think I know what you're thinking_

It appears she's not going to budge, so immediately I utilize the softer approach. I dislike being the good person but the situation calls for it. I need her alive for my investigation after this fiasco is over, but my reservations in killing her wavers for the sake of acquiring the mobile phone which I intend to smash into little pieces. She's a part of this bull and somehow I sense that she's connected. They are right when they say that the dead doesn't talk.

"Look, I know you're upset and probably confused as hell. But—"

_~Baby, what's your sign? Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine._

Shit! Thanks for interrupting me.

I sighed deeply before continuing, "As I was saying, you need to get a hold of yourself. Your brother saved you so don't waste the chance to live by—"

_~Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

"Fuck it! Give me that damn phone this instance!" That was the last straw, I make an effort to be kind then this...Fuck it all!

She doesn't move and continues to cry. I don't want to be a brute if unnecessary but I'm beyond pissed right now so I yanked her arms away from her knees. She was surprised, of course, but I honestly don't care. I was about to grab her purse when an explosion a few feet away startled us.

_~I'll never be the same. If we ever meet again._

Everything happened so fast. One moment I was holding her arms, my hands almost touching her purse, then suddenly she was out of my reach. After the cloud of smoke dissipated I saw who took her forcefully from me—a stunning woman wearing a black overall. I would have taken the time to appreciate her beauty if not only for the fact that she has my former prey—no she's still my prey, my target—and that she carries an m16.

_Feisty_. I like her already.

_~Won't let you get away. Say, if we ever meet again._

Shit. I was distracted again.

"Can you please turn off or answer the damn phone before you tell me who you are?" I requested not so kindly. I eyed the armoured car they—the intruder and Natsuki Kuga—was in.

"Crimson, I assume?" The stunning babe replied. Well, isn't her voice is velvety to my ears?

_~This free fall, got me sold._

Shit. Distracted again.

"Who's asking?"

"No one you should be concerned about." She replied tersely.

She got an attitude, I tell you.

_~Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go._

"I'm guessing you're from the agency same as Natsuo." I gestured my thumb towards the corpse of the said man. It was interesting that I noticed her brown eyes wavered for a second.

Very interesting.

I continued as she was temporarily incapable of forming a pragmatic response. "I assume you've heard everything from the wires attached to him." This time, not only did I gain a dilated brown eyes, I received also the attention of those impeccable, surreal green ones.

See how I get the attention of the ladies? Take note, you guys.

_Hah._

_~I'll never be the same. If we ever meet again._

That insufferable mobile phone!

"I'm not asking nicely again, Miss Kuga. Please answer the damn phone, so that damn music would stop!"

I said I was eloquent when in rage, right?

_~Say, if we ever meet again._

But instead of obliging my request, she eyed the newly arrived woman. "Charlie, what is she saying? Why did Natsuo have wires attached to him? What was he doing here in the first place?"

"Charlie, huh?" I noticed the slight tremble in her arms when I announced her name. "So you two know each other, yes?"

_~Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before._

Charlie was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by Miss Kuga. "It's none of your business, Pumpkin." This garnered us both a curious glance from Charlie. "Or Crimson. Or whatever the hell is your name."

I eyed her greens and was surprised to see she's holding the stare fest. Reluctantly, I dropped my gaze and stated, "Okay, whatever." I shrugged and turned around as I examined the surrounding.

"Agent Charlie," I'm certain she's listening so I continued, "If you're planning on taking Miss Kuga and his brother's corpse, then I suggest you do it now. It won't be long before they get here."

I heard a word of assent. I can't discern who replied because it was almost a whisper, so I looked behind and saw someone's behind.

I'm not making a joke.

Miss Kuga sat on the farend of the vehicle still shocked to whatever the agent told her. I'm not particularly interested with their conversation. I'm sure she's feeding her a bunch of lies. What I'm interested about is that pretty bum faced towards me as its owner is busy getting her tools, probably to collect her partner from the scene.

A devil whispered in my right ear and hence I said, "I must say, Agent Charlie, you did a wonderful job making that little diversion. You must be good at that...diversions, care to give me a personal demo?"

The said agent must have heard the blantant innuendo for she gave me her full attention. Realizing I was looking intently at her ass, her face was painted with my favored color.

_~Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more._

Oh, another cute blush.

Oddly, the other woman whose blush I find so endearing hours ago was giving me an evil eye. I scrutinized the two and it appears they're not close enough to be lover. More like acquiantances or at best, friends, I say. So why did she gave me that look? Oh, well. I shouldn't be bothered with this.

Still blushing Charlie said, "Crimson, we are here to retrieve Miss Kuga and Agent Natsuo. Also, your presence is required at our base."

_~Baby, tell me what's your story. I ain't shy, don't you worry._

I laughed a bit after she gave her piece. "That's rich. Base? You meant to say, your agency? Don't take me for a fool. I'm not going near your fortress knowing I won't get away unscathed. Go on, leave. I can take care of myself."

"If that's what you'd like to believe in, Crimson. We have no choice but..."

"Yes? What will you do if I decline your generous offer? Let's hear it." I said evenly.

"I—"

Green apple interjected again, "Don't expect her to be civil, Charlie. If she doesn't want to then let her die on her own. Let's just go with my brother." The other living agent in the room retrieved the corpse behind me while the brave teenager who stands before me, stared at me again.

_~I'm flirting with my eyes I wanna leave with you tonight._

"What?" I smirked. It's entertaining how she can stare back at me. Under normal circumstances, anyone looking back at me that intensely, I've most likely dissected their organs.

She must have seen the amusement in my eyes and briefly she blushed again. I don't know what to think about this woman anymore. One moment she's angry at me, flirty, kind... She's so confusing and yet I still find myself looking at her with admiration.

She really is beautiful.

_~Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more. Some more 'coz baby I..._

A beautiful wonder I know I need to let go. "You should leave now." I stated when I noticed that the enemies are fast approaching.

She bit her lips and hesitantly said without looking at me in the eye, "You really don't want to leave with us?"

Not only she's beautiful but also astoundingly cute. I grinned freely this time, "I have to say. I find your personality charming yet disturbing. You confuse me and at the same time, you enthral me," I walked towards her and gently played with her smooth hair, and then I gingerly whispered, "Natsuki."

_~I'll never be the same. If we ever meet again._

I felt her suffuse with my favorite color. But really, I'm not teasing her. I'm merely saying what I really thought of her. She's different and she's fascinates me. She's not _her,_but she utterly intrigues me.

'And she happens to be your target.' My mind supplied again at the wrong moment.

Yes, yes, I know.

"Let's go, Miss Kuga. We leave in three." Charlie entered the back of the armoured car, said something to driver and acknowledged me, "Crimson, you do know you're not getting away next time." She stared at me gravely with those brown eyes, but somehow I don't find them enchanting anymore. I quickly resume my stare fest with the blushing owner of those splendid green eyes.

Without even thinking, I said while gazing at her, "I think green is my favorite color next to red." This has earned me a deeper color of red.

_Scrumptious color._

Before the door completely closed, I heard one final line from the irritating gadget.

_~Won't let you get away. If we ever meet again._

"Trust me," I said resolutely to no one in particular, "I won't let her get away next time."

X

X

X

FYI: The song is entitled If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry.

This song is awesome and I listened to it almost close to a hundred while writing this. Lol. Crazy, I admit but it gave me the needed push to finish this chapter. So thanks T and K for the song.

Apologies for the jumbled and missing words/punctuation marks. It got messed up while re-uploading. No idea why.

My deepest gratitude to those who are still waiting for this story. I'm a terrible updater, but you know I have a valid reason, right? Anyway, thank, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks...

Till next time.

Side Story:

(Crimson called me after the end of chapter 5.)

Crimson: So Waki, what happens now?

Waki: What do you mean?

Crimson: Well, I appreciate all the trouble you've put me in, but I was wondering how would I get out of here alive.

Waki: *gulp* Kzzzhhh~I c-an't hear you~Kzzzh

*Dial tone*

Crimson: *throws her mobile phone* Dammit, Waki!


	6. Plan Ahead

Disclaimer: Shiznat are not mine.

Was not suppose to update but **wunderwolfer** drew this sketch and made me giddy all night yesterday and this morning. So if I miss my ride for uploading this, I'm blaming her *harhar* Apparently it's how she envisioned me as a muffin loving pirate (which I totally am! lol). She said she's going to spread this all over ff. Sorry, K! I'm ahead of you _mate_ hahahahaha...

It was uploaded to my fb account but to those who don't have an account there, use this link (remove all spaces and parenthesis):

(ht tp:)/ / a5 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn . (n et) / hphotos-ak-snc6/221802_134022860074623_1101309646_n . jpg

I love it! :)

Anyway, thanks for R&R once again.

* * *

**Plan Ahead**

_(Natsuki)_

* * *

Thirty seconds.

For thirty seconds I neither talk nor think. I let the situation sink in.

Fact one: I am alive.

Fact two: My brother is dead.

Fact three: Pumpkin is the shooter...I think?

Fine.

I'd like the last statement to be a fact, but according to my brother she's not. And as I playback the events, I'm starting to doubt it as well.

Why can't it be easy?

_Nothing is easy._

Why can't she be the one?

_Because it's easier to blame her than to love her._

And why did this all happened in the first place?

...

Exactly. I have no answers.

"I need answers." I demanded.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, obviously not liking the tone of my voice. I don't know why I hated her. I met her a couple of times, I knew she was working with my brother. She saved me just a while ago. So why am I pissed merely by her presence?

_It's because she flirted with your_Pumpkin_. Admit it, you were jealous._

Shut it.

"I said I need answers." I demanded again. A bit louder this time to drown out my inner voice which is becoming more and more annoying.

I guess she sensed my overwhelming animosity towards her because she replied evenly, "And I need you to answer your phone."

"What?" That's when I noticed my mobile phone still ringing. I must be in the other world not to hear it at full volume.

My mouth is shaped in a visible 'O' when she said, "That must be your father. He was briefly informed on the outcome of our operation not too long ago. I assume he must be very worried."

This time it was I who raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? My father was informed? He knew what was going on?"

She shrugged and merely stated, "Better ask Mr. Kuga. The topic is rather delicate for me to discuss."

"Delicate my ass. My brother was just killed and you know something about this whole bogus operation and you won't tell me about it." I ranted off. I turned around before I could say another venomous word. It's getting harder to think clearly. Hopefully my father can clean out the webs that are messing inside my head right now. "Hello dad." I said too warmly.

"Natsuki! Are you alright? I've heard what happened. Sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Don't worry about it. I'll make sure whoever is behind this will get what they deserve." Color me surprise when I didn't hear a single warm to his voice. Usually my father is casual and friendly, but his voice is rather cold like someone has a gun on his face and made him read a boring script.

I watch too much tv during vacation.

"Dad is something wrong? You sound different." I asked him.

"No, sweetie I'm alright. Just surprised with..." A pause. "What happened."

Clearly, something is not right. So I gave Charlie a tap on her shoulder and wrote the details on a piece of paper. She nodded briefly and retrieved her own mobile phone.

I have to drag this conversation so Charlie's men can go to our house. I said whatever came into my mind, "Hey dad what's for dinner?"

A dial tone.

Great. He hung up on me. Or maybe someone was listening and detected my poor feigning skills and made him drop the call.

I vote for the last one.

"Hurry!" I yelled at Charlie.

It's unbecoming of me to be so demanding. I'm pretty independent at home and I don't really shout unless provoked. But something has changed and I'm sprouting commands like I'm a freaking commander.

_Change. Like not being a virgin anymore?_

Shut up.

"Shut up." Charlie snapped. I guess she had enough of me pushing her to do whatever I tell her to do. And I'm not exactly being polite doing so. Hell, if I was me I'd ignore myself. She's probably doing this because my brother just died in front of me. Although no one can blame me for falling into despair once again because of that particular memory.

I snapped at her as well. "You don't get to say that to me Agent Charlie. I was kidnapped. My brother just died. And my father is not answering his phone. All these shit happening at the same time..."

She squirmed in her seat. I hate that I have to use the victim card here, but it's clear that she's toying with me. Somehow I just knew that she has information about what really is going on.

"Don't even dare say that everything will be just fine." I added when I saw that she was going to reply. "I don't need you to sympathize, Agent Charlie. What I need is for you to explain. Please explain what the fuck is going on!" I said a bit more dramatically. I guess my aloof mask is on break.

She fidgeted again in her seat and it's getting annoying. I was about to tell her another round of 'don't fuck with me' when she showed me a text message from her mobile phone. "I got this shortly after midnight."

I squinted my eyes to see the words and I'm at loss for words. It read: 'Contact seen Crimson. Tailing to confirm. Might deal with her again. Requesting back up. Wired for communication.'

At first I thought,_'how could my brother forget how to use pronouns properly?'_

Followed by_, 'who was her contact?'_

And what did he meant by, _'might deal with her_ again_?'_

Again.

Were they acquainted with each other? It is possible. They recognized one another back in the warehouse. I wouldn't say they are friends, but not total strangers.

"Did they work together before?" I suddenly asked. It seems I've raised the correct question because Agent Charlie was caught off guard.

"Miss Kuga," she started to say. She appeared to be conflicted.

_This is deeper than I thought._

"Please let me know." I asked sincerely. I have this feeling that she's keeping something important from me, I have several theories, but let's just say I'm not too keen on testing any of them at the moment. I just want answer, nothing more.

"Please." I plead again.

She sighed and turned off several buttons on her mobile and some of the fancy gadgets inside the vehicle. They must be some sort of surveillance. Whatever she's going to say would have to be confidential.

"This is confidential, Miss Kuga."

Bingo.

I would have made a fist pump in victory but that would break the serious mood. Plus, she's willing to tell me now. I can't have her back out because of my childish behaviour.

"Swear that you won't tell a soul about this," she gravely stated.

"I don't swear."

What? I really don't swear...Okay, sometimes.

She gave me a perfect eye roll so I decided to appease her. "I don't swear. I only make promises which I can keep, and this time, I will decide after hearing your side."

It seems it was enough for her because she sat on the edge of a chair and stared on the window like she's reminiscing her past. She started, "I first met your brother in an espionage mission back in Iraq. Back then I was a star rookie of our division. Being the rock star that I am, I went ahead and volunteered myself to infiltrate the enemy base as an asset...alone. As I think about it now, it's very stupid of me. I guess you can say I let the praises went over my head."

As I listen intently to her story, I realized I was so intrigued in learning their experiences. What's it like to be someone else. What's it like to save the world. What's it like to be the modern day hero.

"I was nearly finished with my mission. I had all the information I needed and the criminals I've been working for have no idea. Suffice to say, it's successful. But in our world, you cannot say _Mission Accomplished_yet until you're safely back in your own soil."

Here it is. I gripped my dress in anticipation.

"I took one measly phone call to check on voicemail back home. I was eating outside, open in public, when I did this. I had no idea that someone was tailing me because the mission was doing so well. So after another stupid mistake, I did another one—I called back. One of my mates in the academy heard of my achievements and was pretty much ecstatic to meet me. He was such a jo—Anyway, I called back and the next thing I know I was thrown in the back of a car."

_You're not the only one._

"Then for weeks I've been tortured in a damp and when you say damp in those countries... They're literally damp. There were no sunlight, you can barely breathe with the lack of ventilation...and to summarize, it was pure hell."

"How did you..." I can't help but ask.

"Your brother saved me. He led the retrieval team. Apparently he was in the same area and heard the ruckus it made, he verified my identity with the agency and when he found out I was one of them, he personally asked to lead my retrieval. You know your brother is a proud man. He does not ask for favors, but he did just to save my ass. We are not in the same division, he doesn't even know me, and yet he saved me. Your brother saved me."

I looked at her eyes and saw her sincerity.

_She respects my brother._

"I loved him." She declared as tears streamed down her face. It took me a while to react as I don't normally see strong people like her crumble.

"I loved your brother...not only for what he did for me, but for being him. He was strong, gentle and kind. Like a breeze of autumn air."

Damn. I could feel myself tearing up as well. I have to get hold of myself and be strong, at least for the both of us. I now understand that I'm not the only one who lost someone dear.

"Are you guys...?" I have to ask, I have to know if they were together.

She shook her head and softer sobs erupted. It hurt her even more that her love was unrequited.

_I can totally relate._

This is not the time for me to be egocentric. I need to console this woman, this woman who has been by my brother's side for years. She might be able to help me bring into justice whoever did this to him.

"Please, I need to know." I tried again.

After drying her tears with a nearby towel, she smiled briefly and said, "You're brother told me you're stubborn, but I didn't imagine that you'd be this severe."

I chuckled. Natsuo would always tell me that I'm hard-headed when getting what I want and I'd always retort back saying I'm merely focus.

_Natsuo._

"I also know that look of yours. Nat...He," she struggled with my brother's name. I didn't interrupt this time knowing she's having a hard time as well. I can be insensitive at times but I know when to shut my mouth.

"He always had that look in his eyes when he's determined to do whatever he wants. You have the same sharp look. Your eyes differ in color but they have the same tenacity in it. I've seen it countless times and I see it now..." She faced me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'm saying this now to you not to discourage, I know those eyes far too well that it won't matter what I say. Nonetheless, I will say this because you are his beloved little sister. So I will be honest..."

Here it is. The revelation, the answer that I demanded to hear.

"Give up."

Huh?

"What?" I voiced out loudly.

Is she kidding?

"I'm telling you to give up before you get yourself into something you will regret forever."

Is she fucking kidding me?

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed. I shove her forcefully and she fell without a fight.

"Forget about this. You don't have to be involved in all this." She did not try to stand up nor did she try to look at me in the eye knowing if my pair could kill, I'd have her dead in an instant.

"Don't take me for a fool! I'm already involved in all this! How you dare you say I should just forget about it?" I shouted. I do not need her petty answers so I continued. "It is as you said we both share the tenacity to acquire what we aim and now you tell me I have to give up? To tell me I should forget? Tell me Agent Charlie, are you able to forget my brother?" It earned me a gasp and a pair of dilated eyes followed by relentless tears.

"Figures." I turned my back, unwilling to hear any discouraging words from her.

"But..."

"There is nothing in this world that could stop me from doing what I have to do. And if you loved my brother as you said you do..." I clenched my teeth before saying my plea, "Please don't stop me."

"Okay."

I was startled by her affirmation. "What?"

"I said okay. I won't stop you. I did my best and still you prove to me that you are related to him. Regardless of what you see and hear from today and onwards, you should remember this day Natsuki. Remember the blood running in your veins, remember the pain in your very soul, and remember whose life was sacrifice for you. Remember this day."

I merely nodded. Words would only make them shallow. After a few seconds of emotional silence, I asked. "So what should I do? You know I won't stand still."

"I know." She feebly smiled. "So here's what you going to do for now. First you should calm down and after we ascertain your father's status then you'll act as nothing happened—" She waggled her index finger knowing I'd interrupt again. "—don't even plan on saying _anything_to anyone. In cases such as this, it is safe to say that everyone might be your enemy."

"Are you saying I should pretend that my brother didn't die?" I bit my lips. I'd rather slit my throat. What happens to what she said a while ago of not forgetting? Am I missing something here?

"Just listen. Let me finish first. You're annoyingly impatient as well." She briefly smiled showing that she's not truly mad. "What you have to do is answer all the questions we both expect that are coming. Answer them and don't sprout any word of revenge or they'll haul your ass off to another division. Even if you're his sister and a daughter of a powerful man...threats, empty or not, are taken seriously around here. So act normally. Mourn outside and be smart inside."

Mourn outside and be smart inside. Sounds nice no?

"Are you listening?"

"Uh...Yes." Then I added, "Sorry I'm just trying to think. How could I possibly pull it through? Just what happened makes me..." I crumpled a water bottle I didn't notice I was holding. She took my hands and cradled it. The bottle fell on the floor with a sound that echoed loudly in this small space.

"Don't let anger control you." She said as if it was based from experience. "Save it. Control it. Use it. To be your strength. It _shall_be your tool to exact revenge in the future."

I garnered all my breath to muster one name. "Crimson."

The hand on top of mine slid away and rested on her own thigh, her eyes not wanting to meet with anyone or anything but the door and with a shaky voice she asked, "What about her?"

"Tell me about her."

"There is nothing much about her."

"But you know enough to flinch with just the name. I'm not stupid to see the tension back then. You were playing all coy and innocent towards her in the outside, but you were nervous."

A pair of bewildered brown eyes were directed towards me. I merely pointed at her hands, "You dig your nails onto your fingers when you're nervous. I saw you do it back at the warehouse, when you told me about my brother, and you're doing it now." I touched her hands which were cold all of a sudden. "Tell me about her. Anything."

"She's..." Her own fist knocked softly on her forehead like she wanted to get out the thoughts in her head but cannot. She struggled a bit more and then continued, "She's a ghost."

"What?" Pumpkin aka Crimson is not only a killer and kidnapper but also a ghost? Talk about making sense.

"It's hard to explain." She finally admitted.

"Then explain it like you would to a five-year old."

"I wouldn't say this to a five-year old."

"Please. Just tell me." I rolled my eyes in response. My hate for this day and for this world is wearing out my life force. All I wanted is information but _everyone_would always dismiss me. Why is everything seems to be private? Why are they treating me like a kid? I just had my freaking birthday.

Ugh. Do I need to be reminded of what occurred back in the bar? Please no. Err... Maybe...Sometimes?

_Get a grip Natsuki! This is important!_

"Okay. Here's what I know about her."

I didn't realize that my throat is getting dry just from the anticipation of learning a thing or two about her. _Her._Cripes. I don't even want to psycho-analyze myself anymore. It's one thing after another and I'm afraid I'm falling under the crazy category with these thoughts in my head.

Thoughts of her.

Yes, even though I tried to tell myself to completely forget about her, that I need to focus on the mission at hand (not that it's a mission really...sort of?) and stop caring about her. Wait. Did I just say I care about her? Ugh, I really am stupid.

But how could this be even possible? Me, falling for someone like her isn't logical. For one, she's way older than me that I could tell. Two, she's a crazy bitch. Yap I called her for what she truly is. For goodness sakes I bet killing is her pastime! Three, she's...Ugh...Come on brain don't fail me now. She's...crazy.

Great. I settled for one that is perfectly obvious and previously stated.

So what are her good points anyway? Let's see her skin is the smoothest and fairest that I've seen or touched. Her smell is intoxicating and heavenly that it feels like criminal just to sniff a bit. Her curves, oh those curves, are so fine that I wouldn't doubt if someone said she was molded for perfection. Her lips, those enticing lips, are inviting me to take a gamble of my life and jump into it. I would have if I weren't drowning in delirious passion from staring at those bloody eyes. Crimson. Her moniker really fits. Everything about her is fit and right. Well, of course, except for her being a killer.

Ugh, back to square one.

"Natsuki?"

Oops. I forgot I was talking with Agent Charlie. "Yes?"

"Don't tell me your—" She sighed heavily, probably exhausting the irritation brewing in her eyes. A moment later, she stated with a smile. "Forget about it. Let's continue with the story we're both going to give with the investigators."

Wow, she's a professional. How could she be so calm? Is she taking anything?

"NATSUKI KUGA!" Now she is shouting, what did I do again?

Oh. I spaced out again.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

She breathed in deeply with clenched teeth this time. "Focus will you? What was the last thing you heard me say?"

"Uhh..." What was it again? Hmm... Oh! "The part when you said 'Okay, here's what I know about her'. That bit." And I grinned like a child. Maybe she'll forgive me, I'm cute when I grin or so my father would say.

And now she's showing her fangs, I meant incisors, when she hoarsely said, "To summarize everything I've narrated so far, Crimson is a ghost. We don't have information on what Agency she works for or affiliated with."

"Then how did you know it was her?"

"There has been tales about a lady who has deep bloody eyes, but it was mainly verified through the help of your brother. He had his mic on him open and so I heard everything."

"Everything?" I blushed. She heard me talking with Natsuo about Crimson. About me, falling stupidly in love.

She patted my back which I don't appreciate at all. "It's alright. A youngster like you could easily fall into a trap laid by a professional like her."

"Not you too." I said under my breath and I thought she didn't hear me but she did.

Dammit.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I do agree with your brother. She's so wrong for you in so many ways. Dismiss your infatuation while you still can. She's merely toying with you. You're like a rabbit preyed upon a wolf."

"She's not a wolf and I'm not a rabbit."

"Then stop defending her."

"I'm not defending her, I'm just saying." She raised an eyebrow so I re-stated my statement, "I swear I'm not defending her."

"I thought you said you don't swear."

It took me a moment to throw a rebuttal. My normal wit is narrowing and truthfully I'm exhausted. Very exhausted. "I didn't swear. Did you hear me say 'fuck you'? No."

She shook her head obviously disappointed at me. Who wouldn't be? Even I am pissed at how I'm acting. "Your brother said you can be nasty and I didn't believe him for a second because you look..." she gestured haphazardly towards me, unable to find the right words she settled with, "decent."

"I am decent."

"You look decent but I highly doubt your mouth and mind are."

Ding. She's correct but why should I tell her that?

I took the conversation in the right track before we quarrel with words. "Natsuo and Pumpkin—" She frowned at the name I used. "Crimson I mean, she told me her name was Pumpkin back at the bar...so I, then, this and that...okay, I'm rambling," I could tell she finds this very amusing. "Stop."

"What?" She replied still smirking.

"I'm being serious here and you—"

"It's hard to take someone blushing so ridiculously seriously."

I turned my back on her before continuing, "How did they know each other?"

She stopped laughing and answered my query. "Your brother didn't share much, all he said was she encountered Crimson in Barcelona. They had a minor conflict but sorted it out so there were no casualties on both sides. I was worried about him and tried to probe more but he declined, saying there's no need to chase a ghost."

"How can he be certain it was her? If what you're saying is true, that you have no leads on this woman, then how did he know it was her? How?"

"Because she casually introduced herself and because of this," she produced a plain looking red card.

"What's this?" I inspected the card and saw nothing unusual.

"It's her calling card. Feel the card carefully."

I did and felt something embedded on it; you can only distinguish it by the use of your fingers like when you use Braille. "Is it a number...7?"

She nodded then without me asking she explained, "It's her calling card with an incomplete contact number. She leaves one behind after she finishes a job. Rumor says that if you collect her calling cards and complete the sequence of numbers to her mobile phone then you can call her to do one favor, _any_ favor. And trust me that is the favorite word of every criminal in this world."

"Is she that good?"

"Natsuki, you're undermining her capabilities. When you work in the shadows, it is vital to keep your background and past a secret. Even your real name is prohibited to be told around carelessly, if you did it's the same as handing the enemy a rifle to shoot you with. Every data they can get from you about your real life can be used against you. Everything. Specially the people around you, the people you care the most or even hate can be your kryptonite. That's why identity theft is a serious crime. Spies do it all the time to preserve their real identity, to safeguard their loved ones, and to accomplish the tasks given to them."

"So you mean to say, she's that good because no one knows about her? That she's a ghost? Isn't that just a sign of luck? Or that maybe nobody investigated enough?"

"No, they investigated enough. More than a dozen bodies can be a proof of that. In our world, those who are not known are the ones whom you should be afraid of. But more so if their existence is established and yet you can't seem to find any information on them. Those are the ones you need to watch out for."

"What about my brother?"

"What about him?"

"Is he that famous for him to have enemies wanting him to be killed? He said that woman wasn't the shooter, so there's gotta be someone else, someone who wants him dead."

"It's entirely different if you're a head of a division in an agency. It's not proper to have a boss whose name you don't even know. They're the only exception to this rule because whether they like it or not, they're the faces of the division they handle. They're pretty much like the politicians nowadays, you know their background, their faces, their dealings, but what you don't know are the people under them who really do the dirty and menial tasks. It's not like this was your brother's choice. He told me he liked to work in the shadows so he could keep you and your father safe, but he was promoted and assigned. It was an order and he cannot decline. He was an excellent field operative, one of the best I've seen and him being the head of our division didn't dull his skills, though it was such a shame he couldn't do what he loves the most."

I could no longer afford to grief for my brother today. For once, I have to focus on what should I do. To learn and soak whatever Charlie will be willing to tell me. If I succumb myself to the past once again I'm afraid I'd deter and lose my determination to move forward. And that is something I won't allow to happen. "Tell me about Sakura."

"Sakura?" She was genuinely confused, that or she's good at feigning innocence. I get that Charlie is someone who works with Natsuo, and she's some sort of friend because my brother rarely introduce his co-workers to me. She knows him quite well and from the way she talks, I think she really fancies my brother, but as she said people like them works in the shadows...Who knows if she's lying all this time to get me to her side? Talk about being paranoid, but I'd say I'm going for being cautious. I've had enough of deceits and death today to be wary of just about everything.

"Sakura. Is there anyone in the agency you know that goes by that name?" I'm not sure whether I should ask because from the way Crimson caress her name, it seems like illegal to tell another about her, let alone just mentioning her name.

Charlie frowned a bit, I observed her eyes for any sign of recognition but I found none. "I'm afraid I don't. Not in our division insofar I know. Why?"

Now, that's a loaded question. Should I tell her that the woman I'm in love with calls this name involuntarily with such angelic tone that made me extremely jealous?

"Is this person related to Crimson in some way?" The tone of her voice tells me she's serious as hell to know about this Crimson.

Well, aren't we in the same boat?

With steadied voice and face I told a lie, "No."

"Then why did you ask me about her?" Now it's evident that she's suspicious.

I continued my facade of innocence, but this time a bit more humorous. "Nah, Natsuo dropped her name when we were talking and I thought she might be his new girlfriend."

A pang of pain was painted in her beautiful face. She's beautiful to be honest, but I'm only interested with one face—the face which carries those crimson orbs that could almost breathe out fire if necessary.

"When did he talk about this..." For someone who is said to be accustomed in adopting several identities, this time however, she cannot hold onto her emotion and pain slip passed right through her eyes. "...Sakura."

Or she's a really good actress.

"That was months ago. In Paris, I think, when I visited him? Never mind, so what should I do now after I graduate?"

I almost pitied her right there and then. It was my fault for bringing up a false conversation between me and my brother. Talking about his relationships with others is the least favourite topic of his. He's a smooth talker and could almost get away with everything. One moment you're onto his business, next he will be on yours. Sometimes I wish I had that talent as well because I have this tendency to be carried away by mere words and emotions far too easily. Not to the point of giving away my stuff to complete strangers or paying a large amount of money just so a lottery jackpot would be delivered in my place. I'm only gullible and you could say vulnerable to people I happen to like...a lot.

_Like Crimson?_

_Shut it alter-ego._

_That's why she fooled you to have sex with her._

_Wait, wasn't it the other way around?_

_Now you finally admitted it._

_Ugh! You trick me!_

"Natsuki?"

Great. Aside from talking with myself, spacing out is now my thing too.

"Yes?"

"You weren't listening again?" She rubbed her forehead. I see an incoming headache, not that you can see it, but I'm just saying.

And me being me, I told a lame excuse, "I was actually thinking of what I should do." Which I was not actually, but she won't ask what is it about...I hope.

"So what would you like to do?"

Great.

Then I thought about it, really thought about it. If I wanted to find the people behind this murder then I'd have to have connections, and I also need to have the right skills to...

_To see your Pumpkin again?_

_She's not my Pumpkin._

_So you admit you want to see her again._

_I..._

_Just be honest with yourself, Natsuki._

And so I did, "I want to join the Agency."

X

X

X

**AN:** Were you expecting that one? Yes? No? Tell me.

Till next time.

Side Story:

Natsuki: Waki, where's Crimson?

Waki: Why? You're missing her already?

Natsuki: No, of course not. Who would miss that *blahblahblahblah* and why did you thought I'd miss that *blahblahblahblah*?

Waki: Right.


	7. Sweet Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop which is technically not mine because my parents paid for it. So in summary, I own nothing *insert pout*.

**A/N:** My last re-post for this story. Emm... for the confusion this story has brought upon y'all. FYI: This is set in AUxOOC like the rest of my stories. I tried re-reading this story myself and find the ranting flow of the story a bit taxing to my eyes hahaha so most of the time I'm surprised I managed to write them down as I don't normally think like that...okay, maybe sometimes. Lol. The next chapter is stagnant as ever at 2k words. I already posted a sneak peek of it on my fb like...2 weeks ago? Busy. Yadda. Yadda. Duh.

Anyway, I still appreciate every cent you leave in regards to this story. So keep them up if you will. Thanks :)

* * *

**Sweet Escape**

* * *

Okay, it is official. I'm officially screwed. I was all tough and muscle before in saying I could get out of here alive and unscathed, but right now I have no idea where to run. They've basically barricaded the exit I've been eyeing for around five minutes.

Now before you get on my ass and say I'm so stuck up and laugh at me relentlessly, let me just say this: I still have a plan. You read that right. I still have a plan. Everyone has kind of backup plan in incidents like these, right?

Don't you?

Anyway, so I retrieved my other mobile phone. The one I occasionally use when I'm in a pitch. This little gadget right here is like the fire alarm, you only break this when there's a real disaster. Fire drills are for pussies. Real heroes who get all the credits do the bravest stuff at the most insane time. So insane that the bystanders would go, 'No, don't!' in such a dramatic way like they do in movies. Shame, that there are no audience for my little stunt.

See, I've gone in cinemas...for a job. Killed a few while I kept an eye on my mark and another eye on the screen. It was a bit sappy at first but it got my attention a bit, so did a couple of teenagers making out in the far-end where I'm sitting. Nobody seems to be bothered except for me so I did a sensible thing and shut them up for good.

What? There are gazibillion people in the world, more than half are not registered so I think a few malicious youth won't be noticed. And partially, I think, I'm doing mankind a favor. Doesn't it warm your gushy little hearts?

_Anyway._

I dialled the only number registered to this piece of metal. Before I could say my dilemma a woman with a ratty voice shrilled, "Crimson! My lovely Crimson, do what do I owe this pleasure? You haven't called for like...two days! How I miss your voice—"

Remind me why I have to call again..._Right,_ I need an escape route.

"Tomoe, shut up. Do you know what I'm calling you with?"

Silence.

"Omg! Crimson! I didn't notice you were using the—"

"Shut up, and just get me the satellite feeds and guide me to the safest route."

"Got it. Sorry again Crimson, it's just that—"

"Tomoe..." A fair warning. The thing is I know what Tomoe has for me is more than a childish infatuation. I was her kidnapper then suddenly the employer said the deal was off. Irritating clients are common. Those indecisive bastards who back out at the last minute are worse than those who tattle tale your work with their golf buddies even when you explicitly tell them not to. I'll be more than happy to do this world a big favor and get rid of these modern age plagues, but as I said previously these men are also my clients, clients who provide for my hobbies and what nots. I can probably live without them, but I'm certainly won't enjoy my life without their cash.

Get it?

So back to Tomoe. She was a notorious underground hacker back then and a lot of creepy old businessmen wanted her dead, then there are some who wanted her to be traded off with something more valuable like drugs and weapons. My client wanted the former, but as mentioned earlier he chickened out.

Bastard.

Anyway, so when we—Tomoe and I—are already in the exchange point. My helpless victim was blindfolded and sedated inside my car while I wait outside—the outside which I secured beforehand. A five-minute delay and I usually get edgy because it says that either I'm in some kind of set up or the client won't make the deal. My latter theory was proven to be true when I received an e-mail from the client.

_Cannot do the deal. Sorry. Mr. X._

Naturally, I added Mr. X to my to-kill-list after I received the invalidation of our deal. Seriously, these people need to be properly educated when it comes to dealing with people like us. Sure, they have deposited a down payment for my services, but that doesn't give them the prerogative to just close off the deal whenever they want. What is this? A restaurant?

No, no, no. When I start a deal, I fully intend to finish. That or finish whoever the foolish man or woman who started it. And so I do just that. With pleasure of course.

What? You're looking rather pale now. I just did what it is sensible to do. This is sort of like me dealing with karma. You know, what goes around comes around. But instead of just waiting for some damn crap fate to occur and take its course, I have an initiative. I am a girls scout…not.

Who am I kidding? It's simply my retaliation or more like my compensation for my job. Either give me the credit of an accomplished job or give me your head.

Whichever is more convenient for the client, I don't care.

So that's what happened with Tomoe, the deal was off and naturally I went about and was about to attach a 50kg ball and chain to her feet and I don't know, push her off a cliff or something. I guess wherever is the nearest body of water is she'll have to go. Even a canal or dam would do. I'm not the choosy. And oh, after I cut off her tongue of course.

Now you look a tad green. Are you sick or something? Please. Give me a break. Just doing my job, remember?

Anyway, so usually I cut the tongue because, well, sensibly if the target cannot talk then if there's a slightest chance that he or she would survive my creative way of killing them, which I doubt they will survive by the way, then they cannot report to whoever what have transpired.

What about in writing you ask. Well, years ago I would usually ask them, my targets, which hand do they wish be invalidated for life and when they say right I cut off the left, and when they say left I cut off the right. Why? I say it's human nature to preserve their lives or part for this matter. Even at times of trouble wherein their judgements can be clouded, instinct usually kicks in and that instinct mainly points out to survival.

Oh I just love it when people do that. You know, be fidgety and asking for a second chance. Hah. As if I'm forgiving in the first place. But I have to say there are psychopaths whom I've crossed paths with before and it would be hard to read them or ascertain if they're telling the truth. Somehow in their fucked up brains, their instinct is vaguely different from the norm so instead of like saying they want for their right to be cut off instead of the left because they're right-handed, then it's safe to assume you have to cut their left. Because people like them are tricky even in the verge of death. They'll most likely do whatever they can do manipulate your thinking. Even in death, all they think about is screwing everybody's head.

Normally they would have succeeded, but I have nothing to do with normal. I can detect a psychopath from a mile away; three miles even when completely sober. These psychopaths aren't that hard to read when you've dealt with them enough.

What? You don't believe me? Suit yourself.

And what's with that look? That look. No, not that are-you-for-real-look but that look that spoke of-course-you-do-know-you-psychopath.

Okay, let me be clear. I'm no psychopath. Please don't disgrace me by classifying me with those amateurs. Those freaks. I am simply…_special_. Yes, that's what Sakura told me. I am very special.

Enough of your petty protest. I'll continue with my narration.

Then of course there are circumstances to be considered. Like for example when the target is ambidextrous, what do I do? I am not that thorough to know if they can write on their both hands. I don't have the luxury of time to do that. You understand right? I'm busy doing other jobs or drinking my afternoon tea.

What's with that look again? Stop that I'm telling you.

Anyway, Sakura mentioned that my methods are bothersome and I should just let them be fed to a den of crocodiles or something. She has a thing for wild animals. That's one of the things I like about her. She's concern with nature. So unnaturally natural for her to care about these…creatures. Well, in my defence I only do the cutting off bit when I have a few minutes to spare, but if I don't then there's another option of cremation. Then I'd send their ashes to their respective families. It's sweet of me to do that right?

Right.

What if they still survive after throwing them off with restraints and managed to out me to the authorities? Truthfully, I find it annoying when they do that. You know, survive. Usually I don't have to worry about that because it's more common that they bleed out to death when I sever their tongues. That's why I cut off their dominant hand to be certain. And to be extra sure and just because it is fun, I break the other into pieces that healing would be impossible. That's pretty effective for the ambidextrous I've told you before.

Go on tell me. You're impressed with me now.

Even though it's not pretty, it's highly effective. There hasn't been one instance that a previous target lived to retell the events. Nobody knows what I look like except that I have a pair of red eyes.

It's quite handy having these eyes. People tend to forget everything else and their attention are automatically drawn into them. And before they got the chance to breathe for another second, their bodies are already cold on the ground. Although don't get too excited because there are only a handful whom I've done this act. Only when I'm bored and had little spare time, but other than that, I stick with the 'shoot to kill at once' motto. I'm sure there are others who have that particular motto.

Right?

So let's go back to Tomoe. Well, she's incredibly crafty—that I can say with conviction. It took me a very thorough strategy to lure her in. She's amazingly prepared with any untoward actions aimed at her. It's like she's used to this kind of treatment for years. Considering she's a world class hacker and a genius at that, then I guess it's a no brainer why she's the way she is. Although she still has another think coming if she thinks I'm going to fail.

For one her hiding spot was a local bar, she's way obvious at the far corner of the room with her laptops and several gadgets I'm not even sure exist. She's a world class hacker and she flaunts it. Clearly she's not one of the typical hackers you see in the movies who live under a manhole or some dungeon.

The girl whose visages are similarly close to my age holds a pair of stormy gray eyes. That's what I first noticed about her when I made my preliminary scouting of her place. Those eyes are incredibly…spooky. Its hue is mysterious, but not the nice and aloof mysterious kind, more of if-you-do-something-bad-to-me-I-will-sauté-your-brains kind of way. It gives you this strong menacing aura that you normally get from wild animals. These creatures are not rational and you can't merely snap your fingers and tame them. No, they're wild for a reason. They simply live according to their necessity and see fit. They are the way they are because they don't follow anyone but themselves.

Normally one cannot tame them but I'm not normal as you all know by now.

What were my methods? Well, that is something I shouldn't just divulge to anyone right? I know you're already picking up notes from everything I've said, but I won't indulge you more for today. I think you're all a bit being spoiled.

Great. I'm talking to a crowd in my head.

"Crimson? Are you still there, love?"

Before you see my eyes rolling I'd say it explicitly: Tomoe and I are not like that. What like that you ask? You know what like that.

"Yes. So what about my exit?"

"Can I get a kiss for this job?"

"Tomoe…" I said with a warning. She knew I don't kiss around.

"Let me fondle your boobs?"

"Now you sound like an old pervert, still no." I rolled my eyes and thought twice about her age. Her real age.

"Just kidding, Crimson. Of course I'd do anything for you."

_Oh, I bet you do._

Though I didn't bother saying that as another bullet somehow penetrated my current refuge, and any minute now it'll be destroyed. So I said in a hurry, "Tomoe, enough of the games I know you have my exit since I said hello so just tell me. I have a fucking tea party to attend to."

What? It's true.

"Hold on, Crimson. I'm having an emergency distress call."

I snarled at her. "Fuck off, Tomoe! I'm in a bind here and you're going to hang up on me?"

"Sorry, darling. This is one of those life and death moments. Just hold on. I will—"

I interrupted harshly, "The fuck? Send me the route will you? Or I'll be the one who'll end whoever sent that distress call."

"Sorry, Crimson. I have to."

*Beep*

Fuck!

Now what?

I am not one to worry about my security because I'm overly confident with my skills—with due grounds, of course. Although having innumerable unseen enemies in every direction can be quite intimidating. Then again, this is not a first for me. I've been in situations much more delicate than this. That is another story for the future as I'm busy conducting a brief survey of my area.

Right now I'm behind a thick wall which had been receiving bullets for more than half an hour, and I'm guessing it will collapse any minute now. Preferably I hope it'll fall down to the other side, but seeing it now, I'm highly positive that it is leaning towards me. That means I have to move out of here.

Where?

_Fuck that Tomoe!_

A little to my left there are several wooden barrels which can hide me from the enemies. Then again, they are wooden and if they decided to go 'Rambo' on me again, those will be pulverized in nanoseconds. Second, I'm not certain of their contents, for all I know they can be explosives. But covered by those wooden barrels is a manhole. It was hidden quite cleverly if not only for my sharp eye sight, I wouldn't have noticed it. I'm not sure why there's one here inside and even before you ask—No, I don't know whether they can be opened or not. My eyesight might be 20/20 but they're not see through. How would you know whether a compartment, door, window, or a container is open? You try to open it, yes? And how would I open it? By going to those barrel.

To those freaking wooden, vulnerable barrels with unknown contents.

Can I really risk my safety to that possibility?

_Yes._

Nonetheless, I am a woman who does not rely solely on fate and luck. Quite the opposite, in fact. I'm sort of a girl's scout remember? I take the first step, I take the initiative. I fucking do the walk and not just talk. I'm Crimson for crying out loud.

So what do I do?

Simple. I look to my right.

No, there's no insert joke in here kind of comment. I really turned to my right to inspect any possible exits. Well from what I can see, there are these gigantic windows a few steps on my right. I can probably roll over to get there. I can see the ocean through it, and any open water is the safest detour in my opinion. Plus, the enemies are not exactly coming in that direction unlike from the left wherein I can sense they're marching from. I can be relatively safe there. Appears to be a winner but that just leaves me with another question, what if they're locked?

Yes, I know. What's with all these locks! It's like mockery for Crimson—me—all over again.

You say I should smash through it and dive onto the ocean? What do you think I am? A freaking action star? I may be athletic for a criminal but I'm in no way agreeing to barge onto unidentified windows. It's a bit far for my liking and even with my 20/20 vision I can't see clearly what kind of material were they made of. For all I know they might have been fibreglass and I'll just humiliate myself by smacking head first.

No, thank you very much.

I could probably test it by shooting at it. Again, there's a problem. If I fire a gun, then they'll know what I'm up to, they'll direct their bullets to that direction and there's no way I can jump onto that window without getting hit even if I was a gold medallist for gymnastic or what.

Sigh.

Okay, there's the last option. The back.

I slowly turned my head and saw…

A wall.

Yes, a wall.

No, scratch that. It used to be a wall. A wall which was blown up just recently. Remember that wall wherein Charlie appeared? Yeah, that one. Now it only leaves me with a pile of rubbles. Debris. Ruins.

I'm ruined.

Damn.

It's a dead end.

_Great._

So weighing my options between left and right, because obviously I cannot even consider the front, I chose left. Why? Because I'm left handed.

_Yeah right._ As if.

The manhole may be the most dangerous of the two but it is the least most disgraceful if I fail. Just imagine, if I smack onto that window I will die first of humiliation before dying because of those infinite bullets that I'm sure will come my way. The manhole beneath those wooden barrels may not open and those said barrels might explode but I'll be safely hidden and I'll blow up in an instant. It will be quicker and I like anything fast.

_That's right, like when you…_

Shut it!

Back to my plan. So I settled with left. The next step is knowing when to execute my escape. I just can't jump onto my left and hope that my enemies dozed off or decided to scratch their heads at the very moment I wander off towards those barrels.

As if I'm that lucky.

While I was off to my contingency plan, for some unknown reason or luck, they managed to get near me. Not near as in right behind me for that matter. More like a couple of steps and we'll bump into each other kind of near. A couple of guys, in fact, are situated in those barrels I'm going to sneak into. Another pair of muscular guys, I caught a glimpse of their fitted black suits, are just around the corner and eventually I run into them when I traverse those few steps towards my sweet escape.

That's when I heard it.

~_Wohooo…Yehooo..._

Fuck me once.

_~Wohooo…Yehoooo..._

Fuck me twice.

_~Wohooo…Yehooo..._

No make that fucking thrice. Shit. Am I in some fuck up world?

_~Wohooo…Yehooo..._

Before I could answer the mobile phone I heard footsteps coming around my place.

_Shit. No time for any distraction. Or any fucking ring tone for that matter. I seriously need to look up the person who invented the crappy technology._

With much hesitation I let the mobile ring to its hearts—doubt it has one, who cares though—content.

_~If I could escape, I would but first just let me say I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way..._

No way am I going to apologize to anyone. Fuck this song…though it's regrettably catchy.

As I mused about these shallow thoughts one of the pair on my right decided to make his presence known by grabbing me from behind… Let me just say, it's not the brightest idea.

_~Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor..._

The man in black fell on the floor with a couple of forbidding sounds of cracked bones as I easily threw him even before he could touch my shoulders.

_The hell they think they can touch me with their filthy hands?_

~It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator...

Your fault for attempting to sneak behind my back…or even daring to be my opponent, I say.

I easily crushed his windpipe in one manoeuvre after smirking in satisfaction.

~_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold..._

My smirk was wiped off just as easy as I recall the freaking ring tone. I was to turn it off when another pair from the same side suddenly appeared, now holding a combat knife.

_Oh. Give me a break._

_~If I could escape and re-create a place as my own world..._

When I escape here I'd re-create a place wherein there's no ring tone.

Shit.

This guy almost hit me by my locks as I try to wriggle out my mobile phone from its container.

_~Then I could be your favorite girl, forever, perfectly together..._

Fuckity shit! It got stuck. Dammit! Just my luck.

As I gave my enemy one of my finest and solely awkward moment—haggling with my purse—he took the time to bring out another knife though this time it's a bit longer, more like a dagger.

Just great. Time to make a fool of myself in front of a professional assassin.

_~Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet..._

I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes with my current predicament and that entirely threw me off. I instantaneously produced my very own knife beneath my dress and struck him directly to his head. Normally one would aim at the heart, but I couldn't risk him wearing a vest. Plus, I hated that he was making fun of me.

_~If I could be sweet I know I've been a real bad girl..._

Oh…you have no idea how bad I am.

_~I didn't mean for you to get hurt forever, we can make it better..._

I took a glimpse of my unlucky opponents and I thought I've done them gentler.

_Lucky idiots._

_~Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet escape..._

It looks like I've garnered some attention from the other two close to my sweet escape. I'd prefer they get their asses here so I could right them up good than to go there and risk myself catching a bullet or two. And it's too much work.

Give me a break.

_~I wanna get away, to our sweet escape..._

The two were about to make a move when they're halted by a command, 'Stop soldiers.'

Fuck it. Another commando bravado freak.

_~Woohhoo….Yehooo…I wanna get away, get away…_

Fuck right. I wanna get away from here. Come on. Just get here so you'll breathe your last breath.

"Crimson, come out. You know you're not going anywhere," said by the commando bravado freak. As the men he addressed before stood firmly on their stations, stations which I need to get to by…this time actually.

_~You let me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point..._

More like my highest boiling point. There is no more time! I need to get out of here and follow my Natsuki.

Shit. Where did that came from?

I meant, my target.

My prey.

My…

Fuckity shit. Shut up!

_~Come help me out I need to get me out of this joint…_

"Crimson, come out."

I bit my lips in deep frustration. I bit until I could taste my blood. This is the only way I could calm my raging rage.

_Calm down, Crimson._

_~Come on, let's bounce. Counting on you to turn me around..._

Fucking mobile is still ringing!

"…nowhere to go…" was shouted throughout the warehouse. I couldn't hear it clearly as my head is physically beating attuned to my tachycardic heart.

_~Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground..._

I stared at the dead bodies behind me and I can't see them clearly.

_~So baby time's been getting a little crazy I've been getting a little lazy waiting for you to come save me..._

Without so much of a thought I snatched the communication device from one of the dead guys.

_~I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me..._

"Fucking get out of my way or I'll annihilate you all," I snarled into the microphone.

_~Hopefully, you don't want to leave me, want to take you with me..._

The only place where I can think of taking them is hell. That bit is pretty much settled even before they stepped inside of this building.

"Crimson, we need to talk."

We need to talk.

Talk.

He said fucking _talk._

_After this fiasco?_

That's when my tunnelling vision became completely dark and in haste I threw the smaller of the two dead guys into the direction of the wooden barrels. This prompted a startling row of fire in its direction. If the guy was not dead, he sure is now.

_~If I could escape and re-create a place as my own world..._

I threw the next guy in another direction and that disarrayed the line of bullets which were supposed to be mine. I took that opportunity to roll onto the ground towards my original destination.

_~And I could be your favorite girl, forever, perfectly together..._

The two stationed near by the barrels sensed my presence and was about to aim at me when I instinctively produced my handgun and shot them each with a bullet on their foreheads.

_~Tell me boy, now couldn't that be sweet..._

Another grin was involuntarily released on my lips as I saw their gobsmacked reactions as they received their ends and with their final breaths, they fell on the ground with a loud thud.

_~If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl..._

My grin lasted this time even after the sound announced my position to everyone in the room. Unlike before wherein it vanished, this time however, it got wider.

_~I didn't mean for you to get hurt, forever you can make it better..._

The lot of my enemies turned around but they didn't fire. They must have been processing what has transpired. The dead body of their comrade which they've been massacring for more than five seconds, the dead body of another comrade whom they fired at not too long ago which I'm now standing right now, and another pair of dead bodies, each of which has a clean head shot.

And the queen of it all, the doer of it all, the woman behind of it all, stood by before dozens of them with such a sinister smile.

_Fuck it. I feel good._

_~Tell me boy now wouldn't be sweet. Sweet escape..._

Sensing they'll be out of their momentarily stupor I quickly lifted off the handle of the manhole which was luckily not locked—_Thank shit_—before I gave them a victorious middle finger.

_~Woohooo…Yehooo…_

Then I jumped into my sweet escape.

_~Woohooo…Yehooo…_

Then I heard the explosion above.

_~Woohooo…Yehooo…_

Oh, I forgot to mention I left a sweet treat for them.

_~Woohooo…Yehooo…_

Fuck yeah, I'm a bad girl.

X

X

X

I wish you are all doing great in your respective lives and this is me hoping I made you smile with this chapter. My eternal anxious heart is again ever thankful to those who R&R.

Till next time.

* * *

Song: Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani

Her songs were my LSS back then. Damn, catchy songs. _Wooohooo...Yehooo..._

* * *

Side story:

Natsuki: *gives me a glare* Waki, you and I need to talk in private.

Waki: *keeps distance, about a mile away* What did I do this time?

Natsuki: Why is she here?

Waki: *pretends not to know* Who?

Natsuki: HER! *points at Tomoe casually making tea*

Waki: I-e...eh? *runs away*

Natsuki: Come back here!


	8. Take a Leap

Disclaimer: I don't own Shiznat.

Kindly give thanks, support, flowers, poison and whatnots to _The Fractured_ for being my beta in this chapter and story from here on till the world ends haha. I couldn't ask for a better slave...er...beta :)

A quick apology to everyone who are waiting for this update (hellooo anyone still alive?) because I'm afraid I've lost my muse (although I'm still hoping it'll come back) for this story hence it's quite short and crappy. I hope I didn't disappoint? :/

Anyway, every review you guys leave makes my stoned heart flutter. It is my soup whenever it rains. It is my compass when I'm lost. It is my ice to my cream. Hah. Please continue to shower me with your honest thoughts. Thank you and do enjoy.

P.S.

Totally loving Beer Fear and Tea and Toast by Lucy Spraggan. She's brilliant! Btw, does anyone here watches X-factor UK on telly? I only follow her on yt so... What happened to her? Any news? Pm me!

* * *

**Take a Leap **

_(Natsuki)_

* * *

Never in my life have I ever thought I'd step into this world. This world I cannot even begin to describe. This world which makes the overly hyperbolized television and movie films appear to be cheap.

It's insane!

"Natsuki, close your mouth. We're not inside yet. This is just the gate."

Oh.

My flushing cheeks spoke volume of my embarrassment and Charlie (bless her soul) for not furthering it by commenting. She casually produced her identification card on a wall installed with a gadget thingy and it magically opened and therefore allowing her Porsche's entrance to their so called HQ.

Great. Here are the few not-so-fun-facts about me.

One: I fall in love easily. Or badly to be more accurate.

One word comes to mind - _Pumpkin_.

Two: I am simple. I get impressed by gaudy structures…or female body parts.

_Heh._

Three: I am hopeless with technology. What did I just say? 'Gadget thingy'? Who says that?

_No one._

One would think I'm a pauper and had no education at all. But no, I am highly educated. I pride myself for graduating at the top of my class. And no, we're not comprised of three students in the class before you ask.

"Good morning, Agent Charlie." A handsome old man in his late fifties greeted my companion. There are others who greeted her as we paved our way to the grand entrance of The Agency.

However, when we got inside all I could mutter was, "Is this it?"

We bypassed at least five securities and when we got inside through gigantic opaque sliding doors, all I can see was a small reception desk, three sofas, a small coffee table and some palm trees that are definitely in need of a trim.

Charlie answered my hidden question. "Yes, it doesn't seem to be that impressive. This is just the front desk. It depends on what department you are heading."

"What? So we'll purchase a ticket from the desk and go to platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Platform…Nine and three-quarters?"

"Does Harry Potter ring a bell?" I asked incredulously.

"No, is he an important figure?"

"Duh. He's like the super—" I saw that she truly does not know what I'm talking so I shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter."

She eyed me carefully and decided to let it go, "Okay, if you say so. Wait there." She ushered me towards one of those sofas while she chats with the receptionist.

Due to events as of late, I've become overly paranoid of my surrounding so I began to observe everything around me. There's nothing odd or out of place. But honestly that's what makes me anxious. I know for a fact that this building is a secret intelligence agency even though it appears to be normal.

"I don't like how pretentious this place is," a woman whom I didn't noticed coming in sat beside me. She's somewhat near my age, wearing a skull printed tee, worn out pants...even her hair is a bit of red, and everything about her speaks of a rebel.

Is this some kind of juvenile camp?

"So what are you here for?" said the rebellious looking newly arrived girl.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do for you to be here? Hacked some government facility? Killed someone? Cracked some code?"

I looked around to check if she's talking to somebody else. Because to be honest I don't know what she's onto. Isn't that something you normally ask someone inside a prison? This isn't a prison…is it?

_Is it?_

_Okay, Natsuki. Calm down. You are becoming overly paranoid. _

So I tried the civil approach and ignored her. I busied myself with a can of soda that magically appeared in front of me. I fixated myself on its calorie contents and other preservatives that I know I should avoid but like any other normal being I cannot.

"Ignoring me huh? Okay fine. Suit yourself." She muttered as she took out a Nintendo DS from her backpack and played with it.

Not a minute has passed when she destroyed the silence of the room, "Are you stupid? You've been staring at that thing for hours." The woman I ignored did something which, in any given situation, would make me angry—she insulted my intelligence.

"Excuse me?" I asked her in disbelief. Who is this stranger who can say these things to a stranger? Isn't there a code for strangers? Like the famous 'thou shall not talk to strangers' and 'thou shall not insult thy fellow stranger'. She must have heard of it, right?

She hasn't because without looking up, she responded nonchalantly, "You've been reading that thing for hours. Either you're stupid not to understand a single figure stated there or you're a health freak who has sworn she won't drink more calories than she should—"

"Are you done?"

It was her who said, "Excuse me?"

I stood up from my seat, took her plaything away and exclaimed, "Excuse you! Who are you to judge me? Where do you get off saying all those things? What do you know?"

Now she stood up and feigned looking scared, "Oh excuse me. I didn't know I was talking to a _princess_." She enunciated the last part with such mockery that I'm certain this woman, whoever she is, will be in my bad list forever. There will be no ounce of goodness in me that would remove her in the list.

To top it off, she stuck her tongue out like a child. Never in my life have I seen a seemingly adult person act like a child. It's infuriating and funny at the same time.

Wait? Funny?

I saw her wicked smile and those amused eyes and I gave up and laughed it off. Honestly, who could take someone like her seriously?

"Are you okay now, kid?"

"Huh?"

She moved closer and squeezed my cheeks hard. "You're burning the poor plant with your stare. I see those creases in your eyes. Lighten up. You're just a child, aren't you?"

"I'm not a child!" I weakly protested.

"Right. Anyway, smile more often you look beautiful."

And I blush.

"I hate you…" I growled at her.

Then her arrogant stance is back. "No, you don't. And I know you can't, kid."

I frowned evidently as I asked her seriously. "And why is that oh wise old hag?"

She laughed despite my pissed off aura emanating from every pore of my skin. "Because I'm lovable!" And she followed by a deafening laugh, one that can wake you up even in your deep, deep sleep.

I stared at her and waited for the punch line. But it has been five minutes and she's still laughing at her own statement.

Is this woman for real?

At first I thought this was a prison, now I'm thinking more of a mental institution. Why is this loon out here anyway?

I didn't have enough time to process everything as Charlie came back and said, "Good. You're getting along with your buddy."

And I frown. First, do I look like I'm having fun? And second, "Buddy?" I asked the oblivious Charlie.

It seems she's getting used to my attitude and probably has chosen to ignore it 'coz she merely explained. "From my experience it is best to have a buddy who has your back during your novice or training days. It is not mandatory but it would be an advantage for either of you if you want to succeed."

"But I barely know her!"

"Shut up, kid." My supposed-to-be-buddy whispered in my ear and announced to Charlie out loud, "Don't worry, Mam. I'll take care of this kid." And then she winked.

She winked!

And Charlie smiled flirtatiously!

What the…

Get me out of here!

…

"State your name please."

"Natsuki Kuga."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen last night."

"Ms. Kuga we would appreciate if you just answer the question precisely—"

"I just did."

What is his problem? I answered his answers precisely. And what do you mean by we? Are we not alone in this creepy room?

And there was a booming voice, "Natsuki just answer his questions. No need to elaborate." Ah, the familiar pissed off voice of one Charlie Gray. Yep, apparently that's her full name. Kind of catchy don't you think?

"Miss Kuga!"

"Huh?"

It seems I spaced out again.

"Never mind." The man in suit was clearly annoyed at me too. Great. He then turned into the windows and said, "Mam, shall I proceed with the actual questions? I've already established her base line."

I heard a sigh and a tired, "You may."

I swear I was lovable when I was in school.

I think I forgot to explain where I am right now. Currently I'm situated in a white box filled with nothing but a table and two chairs made of metal. We're surrounded by large mirrors which now I think about it, it must be the kind of windows wherein people could see you but you can't. The type of windows that predators would choose to cage their victims and suspects being interrogated by the police for murdering or treason or whatever felony they have done. Quite a lovely image. No, I just assumed it would be that kind of mirror because I heard Charlie reply, then there a surveillance camera on the ceiling and I saw this one scene in CSI where the place is exactly, exactly like this.

Ah…yes, a one-sided mirror is what it's called. Pretty straightforward name don't you think?

"Miss Kuga, do you understand the instructions being given?"

Wait? What?

"Excuse me?"

I can't read micro expressions like that guy on tv nor can I observe body gestures that well but when I see someone forms a fist and sigh deeply, it clearly means one thing and one thing only: he's angry and I know it.

But for some reason I find that observation funny because I remembered the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' and so I laughed. Hard.

"Miss Kuga," a very restricted tone was used. I'm guessing he wanted to shout out at me but he can't. He's a polygraph reader slash interviewer so he can't do that. I feel bad for him now…

"Miss Kuga!" and now there's shouting involved.

"Yes?"

"Kindly pay attention." Now he's clenching his teeth. Uh oh. He is mad.

"Okay." I decided to get this over with. I mean, I wouldn't want this guy to have a heart attack in front of me. I know CPR but I wouldn't want to use it on him.

"Do you understand the instructions?"

"What instructions?"

Then there's Charlie's exasperated, "Natsuki! Be serious about this or else I'll pull you out!"

I glared at the mirror intending to send my glare towards Charlie on the other side, but all I can see is my image glaring at me and the guy beside me who is glaring at me. Wonderful.

"I'm being serious!"

The man coughed loudly and said, "I said that you are to answer every questions from here on out with only Yes and No. Is that understood?"

"Wait, what if I'm not sure with the answer? What if I want to answer, maybe?"

I can see blood vessels popping out of the man's temple and was about to stand up when Charlie, once again, interrupted. "Mr. Brooke I apologize for her demeanor but please sit down and continue the interview. Natsuki, just answer his damn questions with Yes and No! If you're not sure then answer it with an answer closest of the two."

I want to ask 'what if I really can't decide between Yes or No?' But as I see all visible signs of anger on Mr. Brooke here, I decided to swallow my question and answered, "Yes, I do understand."

Charlie mentioned that I should put my best foot forward and make a good impression. Not everyone was happy with me applying for the Academy—the training ground for people who work in the Agency. At the very top of my list was my father who was surprisingly decent and unharmed when we visited him after that disturbing and suspicious phone call. He was adamant that I stay in school and live like a normal girl. Lucky me I just turned eighteen therefore I have a right to do as I see fit, I'm an adult.

Who would have thought that in just one night everything would change? I, losing my virginity, then my brother died in my arms, and my father…well, I kind of lost him too. I'm closer to my late mother but I sensed that something is bothering my father. His eyes are unsettled even more so when I told him my decision. I know I shouldn't be paranoid and sceptic at my own father but with this spy business, who knows? Who are your allies and enemies? For all I know everyone is wearing their best sheep clothing while planning behind my back.

"Miss Kuga!" Mr. Brooke it seems has reached his boiling point as he is now standing up ready to pounce at me any minute, while I'm smiling childishly as I raise both my hands in surrender.

"Alright. Alright. I'll pay attention. Chill it will you?"

It seems it did nothing more but aggravated the poor guy even more. I must say I'm doing a hella poor job of being inconspicuous. Charlie instructed me to play it safe and be a wall flower while I learn. She said that if I let my revenge-filled driven emotions take over I won't be able to know who was behind my brother's death. That I have to survive in the academy without an issue. She said that I'm already being monitored seeing I used to have a high profile brother.

I _used_ to.

I can't get use to the idea of him being dead.

_Natsuo…_

"What the hell, Kuga?!"

"Yes?" I asked, startled by Charlie interrupting my reminiscing. Then I looked around and saw Mr. Brooke nowhere to be found.

"Seems I finished it early?" I commented sheepishly, half-wishing, half-hoping that I didn't make the poor guy more trouble.

"Early?" Now it was Charlie's turn to be aggravated. "The guy just left fuming, Kuga!"

"Oh…no?"

It was half past eleven in the evening when my fifth and final sets of interviews were done. After Mr. Brooke left and Charlie threatened to throw me out, I behaved and started answering like a stupid answering machine.

Answering machine…hehe. What a joke. I'm so tired of saying 'Yes' and 'No' for the past three hours. I was almost tempted to answer yes from questions 1 to 100 and then no from 101 onwards but I saw Charlie's glare as she was about to leave the room. A glare that meant 'mess this one up and you won't have a second chance.' What choice did I have then but to follow.

Sigh.

Then the next series of interviews were about my cognitive abilities: my ability to retain information, my ability to analyze simple and complicated objects, my ability to judge a situation accordingly to norms. In short they tested how intelligent I am. Which without a doubt, I know I am.

Then the third and final set of interviews were about my feelings. Out of the three queries I find this the hardest. The new guy, Mr. Shaves whose name tickles my funny bone literally, would ask me series of questions I'm not comfortable answering. But I really can't say 'Nope, sorry. Next question please.' Or 'I have the right to remain silent.' Wait…isn't that what cops would say when they arrest someone? Anyway, so the interview went like this.

"Miss Kuga, how do you feel about your brother's death?"

Ouch. They're not wasting any time now, do they? So I deflect with a, "Huh? Pardon. Please repeat the question?"

You see I learned that in school. When you want to stall for time to think of a more profound answer to give, you should ask the interviewer to repeat the question. Although you have to be careful because it might give your doubts away and you wouldn't want the interviewer to know that you're lying.

He coughed and repeated the question. To a question I don't know the answer so I stalled for time and I asked him to repeat the question again. By the fifth time I asked to repeat the question, he then asked me, "Miss Kuga, are you deaf? Would you like me to give you a paper so you can answer in writing?"

"That would be very help—"

"Kuga…" was another warning I heard from the other side or what I'd like to call as the 'outside world'.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I'm good. I got the question. Just a bit tired…" and I faced the window, "like we all are, I assumed. Can't we do this tomorrow? Seven sharp? Bright and early?" I wiggled my eyebrows, suggesting and half-begging for Charlie to consider my plea because I really, really don't want these kind of questions.

"No, Kuga. Mr. Shaves, please do continue." Was all she said.

Bummer.

Again, Mr. Shaves repeated the question, "Miss Kuga, how do you feel with the recent death of your brother?"

Instead of stalling, I am now deflecting. "Mr. Shaves, do you have a brother?"

"Miss Kuga!"

"Kuga!"

I stood up and glared at him. Wanting him to know that I'm tired of playing too. This mumbo jumbo of exams just to pry and get into my head? Give me a break! "I asked, do you have a brother Mr. Shaves?"

"With all due respect Miss Kuga, I'm the one with questions here and you need to answer them."

"Do. You. Have. A. Brother. Mr. Shaves?" I repeated every syllable in his face.

He stuttered, "Yes, I do."

I saw a glint of affection in his eyes and decided to go for it. "How old is he?"

"Miss Kuga, I think this line of questioning is inappropriate…" he fidgeted, now I know I'm on the right track.

"How old is your brother, Mr. Shaves?" I lowered my voice as I sat down once again but I took the stool and moved closer to the interviewer's side. I then placed my hand sympathetically on his arm and asked, "Is it a younger or older brother?"

I saw a quiver in his lips when I mentioned 'younger' so I said, "Younger brother is it then?" I didn't let him recover when I inquired again, "In his mid twenties?"

There was a gulp and I knew I was close. So I tried again, "Twenty…two?"

Two gulps. I'm getting closer. And let me tell you this reverse interrogation is getting interesting, more interesting when I had it with Natsuo.

Natsuo…Big bro…

You see, my big brother was big with role playing games. Most of the time we do 'I spy' games wherein we literally followed someone the whole day. Now that I think about it, it was a bit creepy. But it was fun. I got the chance to spend my time with my favorite person in the whole world.

But the interrogation bit wasn't so much fun when I was the one in the hot spot. He told me that learning how to deal with interrogators and tortures would become handy someday…and here we are. And let me tell you, I'm enjoying everything bit of it. Though I'm not trying to show it too much in my face or I'll blow the cover off.

But really, this is something…

"Twen…ty?"

He looked sideward and I knew I got him. "Twenty huh. A freshman or sophomore…eh?"

Still not making eye contact with me and I returned his question to him, "What would you feel then if your precious little brother was shot in front of you? While you hold his lifeless body in your arms knowing you can't do anything? Huh?"

"I—"

And then he started to cry.

"Okay, this interview is done." Charlie entered the room with an indescribable expression on her. She faced Mr. Shaves who was now in bad shape and handed him a ball of tissue, "Here Mr. Shaves. Thank you for all your hard work. You may go now."

"I—" he began but he was ushered away by two man in black suits.

Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?

Then the door was shut and I was alone in the room with Charlie. She made a weird cutting gesture in her neck. God I hope it was not a command beheading me...

Suddenly she shoved me on the wall and started shouting, "What the hell was that Kuga?"

"I—"

"I said, you need to be inconspicuous. Not to stand out! But what did you do?" She shoved me harder and it really, _really_ hurts. "What did you do?"

"I—"

I was about to tell her that she's physically manly when she broke out into a smile, and a big smile telling me, "you nailed it! You freaking nailed! You just made the toughest interrogator in the Agency into a mush!"

"I—did?" I answered, waiting for her to say 'hell no' but it didn't come. "I did good then?"

"You did good?" She said incredulously. "You did great! And because of that you're in!"

Woah. I did great and…wait, did I hear it right? I'm in? I had to ask, "I'm in?"

By this time I'm already smiling as Charlie's enthusiasm can be contagious or I'm just really relieved they didn't throw me in a dungeon or a loony bin after that play I did with the interrogator.

"Yes, you're in!"

_I'm in. I'm in. I'm in. I'm in_…is all I could think about.

Charlie surprisingly extended her hand, I took it dubiously but she shook it warmly while telling me, "Congrats Kuga. You got in the Academy! You're one step closer to becoming an Agent…on becoming like your brother, Natsuo…"

She looked so sad when she mentioned my brother who I love dearly and all, but all I could think about was that because of this, getting in the Academy, I was closer to my goal: I am now one step closer to _her—_my Pumpkin…err…I meant, Crimson.

x

x

x

Thanks for reading :)

Till next time!

Side Story

_Telephone conversation between Crimson and Waki_

Crimson: Waki?

Waki: Uhh...*looks at caller id*...No?

Crimson: Cut the crap I know it is you.

Waki: I'm sorry you've dialed the wrong number. Please never try again. *slams down the telephone*

Crimson: That kdnfslkfns!

_Crimson visited Waki's office._

Crimson: Huh...*tries to open the door* Why is it locked? *uses her keys* What the? It's not working? Mm...*finds the spare key hidden underneath a pillow beside the door* I've always wondered why she'd leave a pillow outside...*shrugs and uses the key* AJSFSRERSRSER SFD! It's not working! *starts banging at Waki's door* I know you're in there Waki! I can hear you watching Parks and Recreation!

Waki: Nobody is here. You're hearing things. Please consult your doctor.

Crimson: That alnfsknnfs!

_Crimson sent Waki a facebook friend request._

Waki: *checks her fb account* Oh, a friend request...Mmm...*replies back*

Crimson: *checks her fb account* A reply! *reads* Who you? *throws her laptop* That wkalfklasn!


End file.
